The Songbird and the Prince of the Aether (Team Crafted Fanfiction)
by chaoscontrolstheworld
Summary: Once there was an angel. The angel's name was Songbird, and once he protected the prince of the Aether. And once the prince wanted to go to a planet called Terra. So The two made a deal, a deal of life and death. If the prince was to return home he would have to come close to dying or die. And once that prince's name was Ty.
1. Prologue

_Once there was an angel. The angel's name was Songbird. He was given this name because he had the most beautiful singing voice in the entire Aether. His job was to guard the prince of the Aether, and was therefore entrusted with a great power. When he was first introduced to the prince, he found himself drawn to the smaller being. His days were spent playing and talking with the boy, who he had promised to defend with his life._

 _But that all changed when the prince decided to go to Terra. Terra was a small planet which the King had created, it was ruled by many people and divided into many parts. Obviously Songbird was against the idea. For if the prince was to descend to Terra he would become a human and would have to be close really close to death or die to return, something Songbird would never allow to happen. But the prince was insistent, so Songbird made a pact with him. If the prince was ever in danger of dying he could call for Songbird and Songbird would come to defend him and take him home. And so the prince went on his way and descended to Terra._


	2. Chapter 1

"Ty! Time to wake up!", someone hollered from down stairs.

"Mmhmm…", came the reply.

Ty sat up slowly and turned the top part of his body toward the door. He looked over at his alarm clock and picked it up. Through tired eyes he looked at the glowing display. Ten o'clock in the morning. Groaning he lay down again holding his alarm clock to his chest. He awoke a little while later to a loud banging on his door. Pushing himself up and off his bed he walked to the door and opened it to a grumpy looking man, who couldn't have been any older then twenty or so. This man's name was Ian and he was one of Ty's best friends. Ian was a bit taller than Ty so it made him look just a bit more intimidating when he was angry, or grumpy in this case.

"I thought Husky told you to get up already? Did you go back to sleep? You know we have to do that photo shoot today", Ian rambled as Ty yawned tiredly.

"Yes he did, yes I did and I know we do, but I'm still tired from yesterday's shoot", Ty replied.

Ian turned from a grumpy looking man to a down right terrifying looking man.

"I swear if you do not get ready in the next ten minutes I will personally make sure you do not make it to the shoot without a few broken limbs trailing behind you", Ian whispered murderously.

"Um, on my way right now sir", Ty said and swiftly ran to the shared bathroom to take a quick shower.

He knew it was going to be a long day again. But hopefully Ian would be very merciful and not tear his limbs off. Does he know how hard blood is to get out of white fabric.

A small group of friends sat around the table eating their breakfast and cleaning their plates in the sink. None of them looked up as Ty skidded into the room shirt half open and buttoned incorrectly, pants unironed and tie in his fist. Husky stood up and walked to the jumpy man and buttoned his shirt for him.

"You should know by now firstly how to button a shirt and secondly to get up when I tell you too", he tiredly said.

"I know I was just really tired after yesterday's shoot", Ty murmured.

"Well at least Ian got you up in time for you to have breakfast. And you're still not as late as Mitch, Jerome and Sky", Husky whispered. "There done. Now go have something to eat or you'll be starving all day."

"Thanks Husky, I owe you one!", Ty yelled as he ran to grab some toast off of the small pile that was sitting on one of the many plates on the table.

Just as Ty was grabbing a knife to spread some butter on the toast three men ran into the room, all half dressed and looking like they had just woken up. These three idiots were Mitch, Jerome and Sky, who hadn't gotten up early enough and had had Ian wake them up. They all dove for a piece or two of toast and started to eat quickly. As soon as they had inhaled their toast they did up their shirts and pants, and tied their ties. Ty who had already finished ran upstairs to brush his teeth and put on some cologne before running down, passing the other three running up, grabbing his shoes and quickly putting them on.

'Oh, yes', he thought to himself,' today is going to be just peachy.'


	3. Chapter 2

Ty fell onto his bed after his long day just standing around and smiling. It was much more tiring than it looked, that was certain. Seto had said he was going to spend the night at Brice's so they didn't have to cook dinner for him, Mitch and Jerome were already asleep, Sky was napping in front of the TV with a newspaper over his face, and Husky and Ian had gone out for dinner with the frog and the Bulgarian. And it was Ty's turn to cook, so he was definitely happy he only had to cook for two people. Mitch and Jerome wouldn't wake up even if he tried, so there was no point trying.

He struggled to move himself up from his bed, eventually managing it. He changed into more comfortable clothes and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He looked in the pantry and decided to make something simpler this time around. Opting for a recipe of few ingredients and little preparation he finished in about ten minutes. He put Sky's portion on a plate and put it with a bread roll and a glass of water on a tray. Doing similar with his, he grabbed them both along with some utensils to eat the food with. Balancing them, carefully he took them into the lounge room and set them down on the coffee table. He took the newspaper off his face folding it in half and he gently shook Sky awake.

"Hmmm…", Sky mumbled opening his eyes and looking around.

"You fell asleep on the couch with the newspaper over your face. Again." Ty said as he handed Sky the tray of food.

"Oh, thanks bud." Sky said as he eyed the food licking his lips.

Ty chuckled at his friend's antics and bought some of the food up to his mouth, blowing slightly to cool it.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!", Sky yelled and Ty turned just in time to see his friend down half the glass of water on the tray.

Ty laughed and smiled as Sky let out a sigh of relief as his mouth stopped burning.

"Oh, I though I told you I just made it? Oops", Ty smirked at Sky's pouting face.

They ate in silence apart from the occasional mild chatter that followed one of Sky's slightly sillier moments. Spilling the water and some food, making a joke, smashing the glass, dropping the fork, or knife or spoon, and when they had eventually finished, falling asleep on the couch again. Ty sighed and picked up both trays. He washed and cleaned everything and then turned off all the lights that he could. He wandered to the bathroom to clean his teeth and then to his bedroom to change and fall asleep again.

 _He saw the angel._

 _He talked to the angel._

 _He played with the angel._

 _He felt like an angel._

 _He fell in lo-_


	4. Chapter 3

"Ty! You better get your butt down here right now!", Husky yelled from downstairs. "And if you don't there will be nether to pay!"

"What is it mom?!", Ty replied from his bed as he rolled over, pushed himself up and opened his door.

"First, you have mail! And second why is there so much blood on the kitchen bench?!", Husky yelled.

"What the nether are you blabbering on about?", Ty whispered to himself as he walked slowly down the stairs.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he could smell the distinct coppery, metallic smell of blood. And as he entered the kitchen he could see why Husky had been yelling.

Blood covered the bench top, dripping onto the floor and spreading in all directions. In the middle of the bloody mess was a brown cardboard box, tied up with string. As Ty ventured closer he could see a tag attached to the sting that wound around the box like ribbon on a present. He breathed deep and took the tag with trembling hands. Gold letters glittered in the iridescent light from above.

"'Dear Ty, I hope you enjoy this little present. Please be careful around the blood though. We wouldn't want you to slip and break your neck.' It's not signed. That's a little odd", Ty said as he read out the label attached to the package.

"That's what you find odd?! What about the blood and not to mention how they got the package in to our house without breaking in?!", Husky yelled.

"They could have gotten through the window", Ty murmured.

"No! We locked every window, door and entrance into the house. We don't have a chimney and there is no evidence of forced entry. And before you ask no there are no fingerprints, foot prints, shoeprints or any evidence of there being someone here apart from the blood and the package," Ian said, "It's kind of creepy really."

"You said it", Mitch murmured.

"Any way," he said, "What do you think is in the package?"

"Not sure", Ty replied, "But whatever it is must be supernatural or something, because that package isn't soaking any of the blood up like it would normally do."

"Well?", Jerome questioned, "Are you going to pick it up or not?"

Ty warily took the package in both hands and lifted it up. Blood slipped and dripped in chunks off the packages bottom causing Husky to turn away in disgust and the others to cover their noses and mouths. Ty carefully walked over to the table and set the package down on a placemat. He took some scissors and cut the string off, they proceeded to open the top of the box. He quickly shielded his eyes. When nothing happened He opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

Inside the box was a bird. A beautiful golden bird with amethyst coloured eyes and a sky blue, heart shaped chest. The bird opened its wings and flapped its way onto the lid Ty was holding. Then it began to tweet and chirp. A beautiful melody flowing from the white beak. Ty smiled and offered his right arm to the bird. Without stopping its melody, it flapped onto Ty's extended arm and walked to his shoulder. It stopped there to nuzzle the side of his face and chip quietly in his ear.

"What's it doing?", Sky questioned.

"I'm not sure, but it does seem very fond of Ty", Seto said and smiled, "maybe we should leave the two to perhaps bond a bit."

"Sounds good to me", Mitch said walking to the lounge room, he turned to the others, "First one to the TV remote gets it for the rest of the day."

He laughed as he ran to the couch to find the remote.

"You're on!", Jerome yelled as he pushed past Sky and Seto to get the remote before Mitch.

The others chuckled at the childish antics and walked to either their rooms or the lounge room. Leaving Ty with the bird and the blood all over the bench. Ty walked up the stairs with the bird and silently said a thank you to the person who sent it to him.

-0/0/0-

 _I know not many people have read this or are going to continue reading this, but I would just like to acknowledge those of you who have kept with it. I think that those of you who have deserve some sort of reward. Unfortunately, I cannot give you one at this point in time. I will however acknowledge you in future chapters if I am allowed to. If you would like to message me you can. I would be grateful though if you could keep it short as I am under some stress at the moment. Have a good day, night ,evening or other._

 _Chaos xoxo_


	5. Chapter 4

Ty woke up to Songbird chirping in his ear softly. He had a better sleep last night after he finally found a name to give his new pet, or best friend, he couldn't decide. The bird seemed understood what he said and that was something Ty was eternally grateful for.

He got up and changed and let Songbird sit on his shoulder as he walked downstairs. He opened the door to the kitchen and walked towards the bench, that was forever stained an ugly maroon colour. Songbird flew over to a perch Ty had made for him and started softly tweeting as Ty moved around to start breakfast. By the time the first of his friends had made their way down to the kitchen, Ty was dancing around as he sung in tune with Songbird's chirping. One by one his friends stopped to stare and sit down at the table. Ty only noticed he was being watched about then minutes after all his friends had entered the kitchen. He looked up and Songbird stopped his melody. That's when Seto started clapping quietly, joined a few minutes after by Husky, Ian Mitch and Brice, who had decided to stay over last night. Ty smiled sheepishly at the quiet applause and picked up the food he had made to bring it over to the table.

"I didn't know you could sing?", Husky mumbled as he bit into some toast.

"Or dance", Ian said as he poured some milk into his bowl.

"Or knew a time earlier then ten o'clock", Seto mused as he opened the newspaper.

"Hey! I resent that!", Ty yelled at Seto, who laughed with the others.

Huffing, Ty walked over to Songbird who flapped onto his shoulder and tweeted in his ear slightly.

"I'm finished with my breakfast, so I'm going for a jog", Ty said as he washed his bowl and spoon, sitting them to dry on the wrack.

"Okay, just be back before nine thirty. We have to go and visit another city to talk to their mayor", Seto said as Ty turned to leave the kitchen.

"I know, I'll be back by then", Ty said pulling his shoes on. "I'll see you all later then", He said exiting the door to 'Bye Ty's and 'See you later' s.

Ty started jogging when he got out of the front gate. Songbird flew along casually next to Ty. As Ty neared the corner of the first block he tripped a little and stumbled onto the road. That's when he saw the car hurtling towards him. Songbird screeched as Ty stopped dead, frozen like a deer in headlights. The next thing Ty knew he was on the pavement he had tripped over. The car was stopped in the road and Songbird was next to him looking very scared. Songbird looked up at him and a stuttered cheep came out of his white beak.

"You s-saved me?", Ty stuttered looking at Songbird, still getting over the shock of nearly getting hit by a car.

Another tweet.

"Thank you. Thank you so much", Ty said as tears started forming at the edges of his eyes.

The ambulance pulled up ten minutes later. Ty was ushered into it and taken to the nearest hospital to get examined. Songbird sat on his head all the way to the hospital and wouldn't leave Ty's side even in the examination room.


	6. Chapter 5

After Ty and the hospital staff had calmed down, they rang Ty's friends who were there in a flash. They all crowded around the chair Ty was seated in. Songbird was sitting on Ty's head and looked just as traumatised as Ty did. The first to say anything was Ian. He asked if Ty felt okay. But to Ty it was as if he heard it underwater. When Ty didn't respond the others looked around at each other, and a silent agreement was made. 'We will never bring this up until he feels better', but Sky made another agreement all to himself, 'I promise you Ty, I will never let this happen again'.

They took Ty back home and let Sky walk him upstairs, and to his bedroom. Sky sat with Ty on his bed and Songbird flapped softly to his perch. Sky sighed as he put one arm around Ty's shoulders.

"Do you know how scared I was when the hospital rang and said they had you?", Sky whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I was terrified I would loose my best friend. It felt like my heart was going to explode", Sky said looking at the floor.

"But now I know what it feels like I'm going to make you a promise," Sky said quietly, "I'm promising you now that whatever happens I will look after you and make sure that something like this happens ever again."

Ty stared at the floor, silent tears slipping down his cheeks. Sky looked at Ty and gently wiped a couple of tear stains off his cheeks. Sky got up and looked at Songbird. They made eye contact and Sky could claim that Songbird understood what Sky wanted him to do. The bird looked at Ty, flew down off his perch and started to chirp and tweet quietly. Ty looked at the bird and smiled slightly. Sky made his way to Ty's door quietly, smiling at the sight of his best friend happy again. As he was closing the door though he could swear that he heard a voice, one that wasn't Ty's, singing along with Songbirds melody.

-0/0/0-

 _Short chapter today, sorry guys. Longer one next time and you guys had a long chapter already this week._

 _Chaos xoxo_


	7. Chapter 6

Ty lay awake that night. They had canceled the trip, feeling that all of them required a little bit of time to get over the shock of nearly loosing one of their members. The mayor and city had understood, so they didn't have to worry about upsetting anyone too badly. But the sting of disappointment had been there.

Ty felt bad, he felt like he had let the whole team down. And it felt worse than anything he had ever faced before. He hated disappointing the guys, it was just so wrong. He sniffed as more tears fell and collected on his chin.

Sky had tried to comfort him after he got back home, but he just felt worse for making Sky feel so terrible. He knew that Sky took his friends safety very seriously, Sky wouldn't let anything bad happen to anyone. He was just that nice and kind. And Ty felt as if e had taken advantage of that.

Songbird had comforted him as well, but when Ty hadn't responded he had given up. Songbird was now sleeping on his perch. Ty looked over to Songbird. The perch was in front of the window, because Songbird seemed to like the warm light the sun gave off. Now in the moonlight Songbird's feathers glowed a pale yellow in comparison to its normal golden gleam.

Ty turned over again and fell into a restless sleep of worried, sad and disappointed faces. Of golden feathers and of giant cars, barrelling towards him, trying to swallow him whole. He awoke panting, drenched in cold sweat and tears. He felt like screaming, like tearing his hair out and howling in the pain, relishing the feeling of being alive. But he didn't, instead he stared ahead at the person perched on his bed, looking down at the floor. Waiting perhaps, but for what.

Ty moved slightly towards the person, but startled back when the person looked up from the floor. Ty stayed still as the figure turned its head to look at him. And while Ty could not see the figure in any detail he could see its eyes. A bright dandelion yellow with pupils of black. And as quick as it had turned its head, it had vanished. So Ty, with an uncomfortable feeling, lay back down and attempted to go back to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning was a blur for Ty. People coming into his room with food, flowers, cards, and whatever they thought was appropriate. By the afternoon, Ty's room had been decked out with almost every tall, thin container in the house. Glass bottles, vases, plastic and glass jugs, all with flowers sticking out of them. On entering Ty's room on could smell every flower you could imagine, from roses to bluebells, tulips to hemlock, the gorgeous bouquets lined every wall and every nook and cranny of his room. But it all made Ty feel even more guilty. He hadn't been in an accident. He hadn't even been injured and all these people just kept on giving him flowers, cards, chocolates. Things he didn't ask for. Things he didn't need.

By lunch the steady flow had thinned to only his friends, coming in to check up on him every now and again. Ty was thankful that he finally had some peace and quiet. That is until Seto came in to talk to him.

"Hey Ty", Seto said as he walked through the door. "You liking the attention yet?" he chuckled quietly.

Seto, who looked like he hadn't slept a wink of sleep for at least two days.

"Not really. Believe it or not, I actually prefer the serenity of being engrossed in my own thoughts", Ty hoarsely replied.

"You want some water or something. You don't sound so good", Seto said, moving towards the bed.

"No, you really don't have to. I can get it myself it I need it", Ty responded, somewhat bitterly.

Seto sighed at his friend's unwillingness to accept help.

"You should let us help you, Ty. That's what we're here for".

"But I'd feel like I was taking advantage of you if I did", Ty said looking down at the bed sheets.

"Oh, Ty. We'd never feel like that and I'm pretty sure you don't have it in you to actually take advantage of us", Seto said quietly, sitting down close to Ty on the bed.

Ty put his head in his hands. Then he heard quiet tweeting coming from his window. He looked up to see Songbird looking at him. Ty knew Songbird understood him, he smiled at the thought. Seto looked at Ty to Songbird and back again, finally he realized that the two were connected on a different level than even Sky. And they had only known each other for a couple of days.

"Is there something I should know?", Seto questioned Ty.

"Um, well. Songbird is the one who saved me from being run over. He's my hero", Ty replied sheepishly.

"Ah", Seto said smiling a bit, "Then I guess I should leave you two to yourselves. Have a good sleep Ty, you look like you could use it."

"You too, you look like the nether ran over you", Ty laughed a little at his response.

That night Ty dreamt of those golden eyes, staring at him through the darkness of the night.

 _He saw the angel._

 _He touched the angel._

 _He watched the angel._

 _The angel tried to save him._

 _The angel…_


	9. Chapter 8

Ty woke up to the bittersweet smell of decay. The flowers were dying around him, ironic, how he himself should be the one dying or dead right now. He turned to look at Songbird. The feathers glistened in the morning sun as the bird slept.

Rolling over and pushing himself up, Ty made his way out of his room to the bathroom. After trimming his hair and some much-needed showering, he made his way back to his room to change and then proceeded to make his way downstairs. He entered the kitchen yawning and set about making himself a mug of coffee. He sat down as he waited for the water to boil and thought back to what had happened in the past few days. He shuddered inwardly as he thought of the way he had almost died. It was scary, downright terrifying, to know you had almost died.

Fizzing and popping brought him back to reality. He got up and resumed making his coffee, somewhat distracted by the thoughts that lingered.

"Hey Ty", he heard someone say. Startled he dropped the mug, spilling the coffee all over the bench. Rushing over to the sink to cool his burnt hand, scolding himself for being so easily startled.

"I'm sorry I scared you Ty", Mitch said as he quickly grabbed some paper towels to wipe the spill up.

"I didn't mean to hurt you", Mitch muttered as he cleaned.

"No, it's fine. It was unintentional, an accident. I know you didn't mean to frighten me", Ty said as he waited for the hot feeling on his hand to stop.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't help but feel responsible for you getting hurt", Mitch said, tears starting to form.

"I said it's okay, didn't I. You already said you didn't mean to hurt me and I'm the one that shouldn't have been so careless", Ty said gently.

"And now there's coffee everywhere. I'm such a klutz", Ty chuckled.

Mitch laughed a little and wiped the small tears from his cheeks. Sniffing as he walked over to Ty and hugged him. Ty hugged back and smiled into Mitch's shoulder.

"Well aren't you two cute", a voice said from the kitchen door.

Blushing, Mitch, and Ty quickly pulled apart and looked in the direction of the voice. A smirking Husky accompanied by Seto.

"You know I think a real hug is in order here", Seto said looking from Husky to Ty and Mitch.

Husky nodded and the two advanced on Mitch and Ty.

Jason walked, bleary-eyed, into the kitchen and blinked a couple of times in surprise. Ty was getting hugged by Mitch, Husky, and Seto. And while the latter three were laughing, Ty looked half distressed, half extremely happy. What surprised Jason was what came next. Mitch letting go of the other three and pulling Jason into the hug. Jason smiled a bit as he was squished between a smirking Seto and a grinning Husky.

As various other people entered the kitchen they were pulled into the hug and by ten o'clock all the members of team crafted were assembled around Ty, squeezing him to death in their warm embrace. But all good things must come to an end.

"Get off of me!", Ty yelled, laughing afterward at how much he had sounded like Husky.

"Aw, we were only playing", Mitch said, faking a pout.

"Yeah", Sky joked, "We were only trying to squeeze you to death."

"Argh, you guys", Ty wined.

"Yep, we're going to be the death of you", Jerome chuckled and ruffled Ty's hair playfully.

Ty sighed in exasperation. Sure he loved them, but sometimes he regretted ever meeting them, in a jokey 'Wish-I-never-met-you' way. But even though they annoyed the nether out of him, they were still going to be his best friends.


	10. Chapter 9

_"You're a traitor!", the voices yelled out at him._

 _"Please stop", he whimpered._

 _"You dishonor your own name", they called, angry and loud._

 _"You're hurting me", he murmured fearfully._

 _Then the voices stopped._

 _"Why are you even alive!", a singular voice called out to him, echoing into high-pitched, white noise._

Ty awoke from his nightmare, sweating and cold. He tried hard to forget his dream as he crawled into a ball in the corner of his bed. He cried himself into a fitful sleep.

"Hey, Ty. You okay?", someone said as Ty slowly regained consciousness.

"Huh?", he replied and looked around slowly.

He was still in bed, but something didn't feel right. All his friends were standing around his bed looking worried. Ty yawned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands.

"What's wrong?", he questioned.

All his friends shared a worried glance among themselves.

"Ah, nothing", Sky spoke up.

"It's just you sounded really in pain", Mitch said.

"What are you talking about?", Ty murmured, shifting his legs around to sit on the side of his bed.

He looked around the room as a gasp was released from Seto and Jason. Husky turned away from the bed and the others averted their eyes.

"What?", Ty said.

"Y-your legs", Sky murmured.

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that Sky?", Ty said, confused.

"Your legs", Sky said, gritting his teeth, still looking away.

Ty looked down and nearly fainted. Blood all over his legs and torso. He shakily wiped his hand over the red substance. He looked down at his soaked hand as Husky ran to the bathroom. Ty attempted to stand, but his legs gave way underneath him. Jerome came forward a little and knelt to give him a hand. But upon trying to get up, Ty fell onto Jerome's shoulder. Jerome pulled Ty's right arm around his shoulder and put his arm around Ty's waist. The others watched as Jerome pulled Ty to the bathroom.

An hour after the incident Ty was still in the bathroom watching as the crimson liquid washed off his legs, then he felt the pain begin. Now that his legs and torso were clean he could see little cuts all over his body. Thin and razor like. They zigzagged all over but stopped where his chest met his torso. He swallowed and pushed back the tears that threatened to fall over the edges of his eyes. He got out of the shower and put some disinfectant on the cuts, the stinging barely registering in his mind. He bandaged his legs and torso and put his blood-soaked shorts in the wash basked after rinsing them under the warm shower water. He wrapped a towel around his body and exited the shower. His steps heavy and slow as he walked to his room.

The others listened from the kitchen as he opened his door and entered his room. The door shut quietly afterward.

"Should we take him to a psychiatrist or something?", Sky questioned, swirling his coffee around in his mug, looking down at it sadly.

"Maybe, I mean if we wait what else will happen?", Seto said as he leaned against the door to the living room.

The question hung over their heads like a guillotine blade. They all knew the answer in their minds, though.

'He could die'.


	11. Chapter 10

Ty sat on his bed. The hours slid away as he stared at his wall. Someone had taken his sheets away. He let the tears slip down his cheeks and wet the bandages. He was still in the towel he had used after his shower. Red blotches were starting to appear on the bandages around his legs and torso. Songbird was sitting on his roost, wet trails running down his feathery cheeks.

A knock broke Ty out of his trance.

"Hey, Ty. I bought you some lunch", Ian said as he opened Ty's door.

Ty looked at Ian with a blank stare. He blinked a few times and Ian shifted a bit, uncomfortable under Ty's gaze.

"I'll just, uh, leave it on top of your cabinet then", Ian murmured as he walked towards the cabinet.

"Just call out if you need anything", Ian said as he exited Ty's room, closing the door as he went.

Songbird looked at Ty, who was still blankly staring at the spot Ian had stood only moments ago. He went up to Ty's side and gently nipped at Ty's shoulder. Ty turned to the bird and looked at Songbird, as the bird attempted to make Ty smile. After various attempts Songbird warbled softly and jumped onto Ty's lap, looking up at Ty. At this Ty felt a hint of a smile takes its place on his face. He pulled Songbird into a small hug and let the bird wipe his tears away with its head.

Ty looked up and let his blurry eyes focus on the door in front of him. He blinked slowly as his eyes adjusted to the dark around him. Looking down at the pressure in his lap he saw Songbird. He smiled softly as he patted Songbird as if he were a cat in Ty's lap. When the bird didn't stir Ty looked up to the door again only to see a shadow on the door. He quickly looked to the window and almost fainted in sheer fright. The figure, the eyes. It was looking at him, right in his eyes. Immediately his heart began to beat faster as he kept his stare on the figure looking through his window. Just as before he couldn't make much out, but, this time, he did see a mouth. A smiling mouth. And razor sharp teeth, that glinted like knives in the creature's mouth. Then the smile dropped, the creature looked at the door to Ty's bedroom as it opened. Ty looked at the door, but upon seeing no one he quickly returned his gaze to the window. All he saw when he looked back was a partially open window, a windowpane with scratches akin to the ones on his legs and torso, and a dead dove with no wings.

 _You don't belong here._

 _Why did you come to this world?_

 _What purpose do you serve if you have no meaning?_

 _You are nothing here._

 _-0/0/0-_

 _This chapter was rushed. Sorry about that. Trying to get everything done and this kinda just, by a thread, ends up happening. And by 'this' I mean these chapters. Hope you all enjoyed it anyway. As far as I know there are a couple of people who actually like this and have continued reading these chapters. I may have to delay some chapters in the future, just so you all know. Hope you all have a good day, night, evening or other._

 _Chaos xoxo_


	12. Chapter 11

The next morning Ty investigated the scratches and found that they had a meaning. They read out as a message, or at least from what Ty could see.

 _'You can't fly away little dove, for you have no wings left._

 _How can such a beautiful creature give up such a gift?_

 _Your wings were what made you, you._

 _How can you be you without them?'_

He read them, memorized them, tried with all his knowledge to find a meaning or another message in them. But he couldn't. So he left it and, with an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, took Ian's delivery from yesterday downstairs along with the dead bird.

He entered the kitchen and smiled slightly at the scene in front of him. Sky, Jerome, and Brice were passed out and sitting in chairs around the kitchen table. He walked to the sink put the dishes in. He took a plastic bag and put the bird in it.

Once he had returned from putting the plastic bag in the bin outside he sighed and got himself a glass of water to drink. Throwing the bird away had nauseated him. All he could think about was that creature's sickening smile and the dead dove. He felt even more guilty for just throwing it in the bin, but he just couldn't bring himself to give it a proper burial. Finally, after days, the stress of it all got to him. He crumpled to the floor and let silent tears pour from his eyes. Everything, from getting Songbird, to his close encounter with death, to the creature, to the scratches. Everything just pushed down on top of him and his walls crumbled as he just let himself cry. All he could think about as he let wracked sobs break free from his sore throat, was 'Why me? Why is all this happening to me?'.

When Ty had finally come to the realization that he had been crying on the floor, back against the cabinet, hands clasped over his mouth to drown his whimpers and sobs, it was already nearly noon. With fumbling hands and shaking legs, he stood and made his way to the backyard. He sat on the stone bench the group had put in the corner of two fences, under an arch of yellow roses, Sky's favorite color of the flower. A wavering smile came to Ty's face as he recalled the fond memories. He chuckled a bit as he remembered Mitch and Sky fighting about what flowers to put on the arch. Mitch wanted red roses, Sky wanted yellow. They had broken up their argument when the Ty started laughing as hard as the others. Sky had won, so Mitch got to choose which flowers were planted in the flower beds on the opposite side of the backyard. He remembered when they got the bench. It was a reminder of finally getting a house together. A reminder of their friendship. A reminder of their love and happiness together.

He sat down and listened to the world as it began to wake.


	13. Chapter 12

Ty jumped up from the bench when he heard a loud shouting coming from the house. And soon after, a banging and clashing of metal. This could only mean one thing, Ty thought while smiling. It was Jerome's turn to cook breakfast.

Ty hurried inside and watched with hidden mirth and glee from the door frame. Jerome, being the person he was, always came off as a rather more natural person. This meant he preferred natural cooking to that of man kinds more preferred methods. But since he wasn't allowed to have a fire in the backyard, garden or anywhere on the premises, under Seto and the council's authority. He had to use the most modern methods. And on top of this, he had to make breakfast. In the morning. Before anyone else was awake so that they could have food as soon as they came down from their bedrooms. And Jerome was not a morning person. He preferred lunch and dinner since they were in the afternoon and evening when he was awake. But due to the whole 'everyone must do their bit' – thing, he had to make breakfast just like everyone else. And this morning he must have been in a bad mood, because one, he was late making breakfast, and two, he was probably sore from sleeping in a wooden chair all night. Ty looked over to the other side of the kitchen when he heard a snigger. There was Mitch in all his morning glory, leaning against the far kitchen wall, looking a good part sleep deprived. With tired bags under his eyes and a lack of color in his cheeks. Ty knew though that by lunch Mitch would be the picture of perfect health. So he walked over quietly as he could, so as not to let Jerome know he was there and leaned against the wall next to Mitch. Mitch turned and smiled widely at Ty as though he had just won the lottery, though, Ty mused, he looked like that about ninety percent of the time. But Mitch's smile vanished when hi looked at Ty properly. The tear stains, red eyes, and overall flushed complexion would make any good friend worry. He quickly looked at Jerome, finding the man far too invested in his own tasks, he pulled Ty out of the kitchen and walked him over to a couch in the living room. He sat down and prompted for Ty to do likewise. As Ty sat down the questions rushed out of Mitch's mouth like a tidal wave. And in two minutes Ty had gotten asked at least two times the number of questions he got daily in his career. And he worked as someone that answered lots of people's questions.

By the time Sky had walked into the living room to get them to come and eat breakfast Mitch was in tears trying to get Ty to answer all his questions, Ty, on the other hand, looked very uncomfortable.

"Hey, guys. Jerome's actually made something edible this morning", Sky said avoiding eye contact with the two.

"Okay, thanks, Sky", Mitch said as he got up to wipe his eyes before he walked confidently into the kitchen to eat.

"You coming?", Sky said as he stopped in the doorway, he looked back as Ty waiting for an answer.

"No", Ty said quietly, "I'll eat later. For now, I'm going to my room to rest up a bit."

"Okay", sky said as he walked into the kitchen without a second glance.

-0/0/0-

 _I would just like to acknowledge all the people who view my content. If you guys can't access this information then I'll tell you. My views in the USA are 133, next comes Australia with 22, the UK with 21, Canada with 12, Singapore with 8, Hong Kong with 6, Mexico with 3, the Philippines and Brazil with 2 each, and last but definitely not least Serbia and Montenegro with 1. I'd like to applaud all of you for actually viewing my content. The visitors go as follows:_

 _USA: 46_

 _Aus: 9_

 _UK: 6_

 _Canada: 4_

 _Singapore: 1_

 _Hong Kong: 1_

 _Mexico: 2_

 _Philippines: 2_

 _Brazil: 1_

 _Serbia and Montenegro: 1_

 _Thank you all for your support. I am welcome to any fan theories you have on the figure, Songbird or what's going on. I will not be giving anything away, but your contribution will have an affect on how this all pans out. Until the next chapter have a good day, night, evening or other._

 _Chaos xoxo_


	14. Chapter 13

Ty sat down on his desk chair. He had put a piece of paper over the window and stuck it with tape. He had also sprayed his room to get the scent of decay and death to leave. It still smelt a bit, that's why he had left the window open. Thinking back on it now, he got up and closed the window tightly. Nodding his head and returning to his desk, he opened his laptop and began to surf the internet looking for things that may just link him to anyone else. But after half an hour of searching and finding nothing his hopes were deteriorating, fast.

By lunch, his hopes had vanished, but just as he was about to close his laptop and have a good hopeless cry on his bed, he spotted something. A link to a website that had the same message that was written on his window. A clue or maybe a link, he mused the possibility of another experiencing what he had been through.

The sites link brought him to an obscure page that referenced these events under a mysterious tab creepily entitled, "The death of Miles Weid". Uncertainty creeping under his skin, Ty clicked on the tab. Almost as soon as the link loaded, Ty felt his stomach drop. The first thing he saw was a picture of a black figure. The figure that he had seen twice in two days, right after his close encounter with death. The figures eyes, golden, gleaming with mirth and mischief. The next thing he saw when he scrolled down was a picture of an old scroll, writing messy and unreadable. He felt a small bit of bile rise in his throat as a picture of a boy appeared, unrecognizable in the next picture due to the smashed in face, pooling blood. The story went that Miles thought he was being followed by a black figure with glowing golden eyes. The following beginning after a near death experience where he had been saved miraculously from his skull being crushed in. A day later he received cuts all over the bottom of his body. The next day he received a mysterious message carved into his window, a message only he could decipher. And before dying he had received a small heart attack, non-fatal lacerations on his arms, an unexplained broken wrist, and numerous broken ribs. Ty felt his stomach turn and his face drain of blood. His fear taking over his mind as he clicked out of the tab. He stared at the wallpaper on his laptop. He felt his spirits lift as he stared at the faces looking back at him. The rest of his friends, positioned in a group hug surrounding Jason, Seto, Ty and Mitch. He felt his fear falling away and made a promise then and there. 'I promise all of you, I will not die. Not yet at least. His curiosity and hope fueling him, he continued his search for answers.

By the time he had looked over every reference the new site provided a new day was dawning. He looked around and then up to the corner of his laptop. The internal clock clicking over to six o'clock. He yawned and stretched as he abandoned his desk chair for his bed. Falling onto the mattress as the sun began to rise. He wouldn't wake up to Husky's, Ian's or Sky's yelling. He wouldn't wake up for anyone at all.


	15. Chapter 14

_Ty walked around the black void, looking around as he did. He felt like something was behind him, but as he turned he saw nothing but the abyss of darkness. What he found most strange was that the blackness wasn't threatening or frightening. It leaned in on him from all sides, but he felt comforted by it. He thought about what had happened during the past few days, he mused over everything that could have gone wrong if he had been killed. It suddenly struck him. No, not an idea. A strong force that pushed him to the ground in front of him. He quickly turned around and saw it. The figure, the creature, his fear. Golden eyes glowing in the inky blackness. Smiling wide with teeth as white as snow and sharp as knives. He stopped and stared. Paralyzed with fear, terror had wrapped its icy, sharp grip around his heart. He couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. Couldn't feel. The figure smiled wider and reached out a black, skeletal hand towards his face. Ty's body shook and while his mind screamed for him to run, run far away from this creature and never look back into its shining honey eyes again. But something in him couldn't, something in him just couldn't run away from this creature. As the hand drew closer, Ty heard something._

 _"You really are a pretty dove, aren't you? It's such a shame you can't fly away."_

 _Ty stared at the figure as its mouth moved, not synced with its words. The creature seemed to say something different, but Ty couldn't tell what it said._

 _Then he felt something. Cold, metallic. Almost like a knife, but dull and unable to cut. His eyes moved to the hand, now resting on his cheek. And he watched as the world melted around him. Black turning to white, the figure slipping away and disappearing like a memory._

Ty woke up, sweat and tears mixing and running down his face as he coughed into his hand. He felt a jab on the inside of his head and laid down as the headache escalated. He closed his eyes, but opened them a second later to stare at the man who had startled back when he had awoken. Sky, looking very pale and shocked, stared at Ty for a second before a watery smile plastered over his face. Ty looked at Sky, confused as to why his friend was acting as if Ty had just come back from the dead. He was surprised when Sky moved forward and pulled Ty into a crushing hug. Squirming around, trying to get oxygen back into his lungs, Ty smiled a little and gently wrapped an arm around Sky's back. He knew there was going to be a long talk about this once the hug was over.

-0/0/0-

 _These things are just getting shorter and shorter. I'll try to keep up my regular schedule, but I may have to deviate at some point so I can finish all this work. Have a good morning, afternoon, evening or other._

 _Chaos xoxo_


	16. Chapter 15

Ty stared at Sky. The other males statement as unbelievable and Ty found himself chuckling at how weird it sounded. Sky watched Ty laugh, smiling that his friend was feeling more light hearted then he was a few moments ago.

"I still can't believe that", Ty said smiling. "You sure that actually happened?"

"I swear, what I told you is what I saw", Sky said sadly.

"Well, I'll, uh, get you something to drink, or eat", Sky said as he got up, moving to the door.

Sky stopped for a moment on his way to the door. "Also, in case you're worried. Songbird's sleeping downstairs. We didn't want him to see you like this", Sky said.

"Thank you", Ty replied.

He watched as Sky left. His smiled disappeared when the door shut. He looked down at his covers and repeated what Sky had said in his head.

'"Well it all started when Husky said you didn't want to wake up this morning. So Ian tried and got no results, and even when I tried you wouldn't wake up. But just as I was leaving you started whimpering, at first, I was concerned so I came a little closer to your bed. I was just about to shake your shoulder when you started screaming, it scared me so much I fell down. Even when I had recovered you were still screaming, and crying. This awful wailing, that drilled into my skull and brain. The others came up to see what was going on, but no one had any clue how to make you wake up, or stop you screaming and crying. We argued about it for ages, it seemed. That was until you stopped screaming. Seto came over to you, your whole face had lost its color. But what really scared all of us was that you weren't breathing. Like, at all. Then Seto started crying. He said you had no pulse, that you were dead. He announced it to everyone and ran out of the room crying. We were all quiet for a time, but eventually the rest left to their bedrooms, or outside, or just somewhere other than here. I just pulled up your desk chair and started crying by your bed. And, even now, it's incredible to know you're alive. Before you woke up I was actually contemplating…joining you on the other side. But now I can put those thoughts to rest and have my best friend back."'

Ty sighed as he replayed the conversation over in his head another time. It all seemed so unbelievable, but by now he could and would believe anything. Considering that the figure's presence in his life had been growing, Ty guessed he only had a month or even a couple of days before Sky's story became real. The prospect of death seemed a little less frightening when he finally accepted that he was, indeed, going to die soon.


	17. Chapter 16

Sky walked down the stairs, skipping a few in his excitement. His smile wide as he jumped into the kitchen. Seto looked up and grimaced at Sky's joyful expression. Seto looked down at the table, trembling with rage.

"How dare you", Seto muttered.

"How dare you!", Seto yelled as he leaped at Sky, anger clouding his mind.

Sky was pushed forcefully to the floor by the smaller man.

"He was your best friend!", Seto screamed as he began to punch Sky continuously. Sky confused, tried to stop Seto.

The thundering of feet racing down the stairs went unnoticed by Seto, but Sky looked at the door upon hearing it. Everyone except Ty skidded to a halt in the kitchen.

"How could you!", Seto screamed.

"Let go of me!", he yelled as Jerome and Jason pulled him off Sky.

Sky sat up, trying to catch his breath, as he gingerly touched his sore face. Bruises already forming from the blood red blotches.

"How can you be so happy!", Seto yelled, his voice cracking as tears welled in his eyes.

"Ty is dead", Seto whimpered as he broke down, the tears streaking down his face.

Sky looked at Seto and winced as he heard the pain in the other male's voice.

Ty took that exact moment to walk into the kitchen. He smiled internally as his friends stared, shocked that he was alive. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water. Sky smiled as Ty walked back and over to him. Kneeling and handing the glass to Sky. Sky gratefully downed the cold water and handed it back when he had finished.

"How?", Seto whispered, his voice wobbling.

"Not sure, but he's alive", Sky said.

Seto walked slowly over to Ty. Ty stood and held his arms out. Seto fell into them and gripped Ty in a hug, tears flowing steadily. The others were quick to run and hug Ty. Sky watched from his position on the floor. He smiled as his friends held Ty in a giant group hug. Then two hands appeared in his field of vision. He looked up to see Ty smiling, one arm outstretched, and Seto looking guilty, offering Sky his hand as well. Sky grabbed them and was pulled into the hug. The rest laughed, smiling and grinning at the three.

Seto kept apologizing. During the hug and even after. He sat by Ty and Sky as Ty applied a healing gel to the bruises.

"I'm just so sorry for hurting you", Seto apologized.

Sky looked down, his hand coming out and clamping onto Seto's shoulder. Seto, startled, let out a whimper that turned into a loud gulping sound. Then Sky looked up suddenly. Seto had expected him to be mad and was just about to apologize, again. But he was shocked when he saw Sky's signature smile.

"Seto", Sky said gently as he put his hand on Seto's head.

"You have apologized too many times. I should be apologizing also; I shouldn't have looked so happy in front of you. You didn't know that Ty was alive, you had all the reason in the world to hurt me. You just assumed that I didn't care. But you couldn't have known anything", Sky said softly as he smiled gently at Seto.

"I know, but I shouldn't have thought you didn't care. You were the most cut up about Ty's 'death', you're his best friend. I shouldn't have just assumed you didn't care", Seto spouted out.

Sky smiled wider.

"Seto, I would have done the exact same thing as you if I had been in your position. So would anyone here", Sky said, his voice trying not to crack.

"No, you wouldn't have. No one else would have. You would have left the room, or ran up to see Ty, or something else. You wouldn't have done what I did", Seto whimpered, his voice wobbling as tears made trails down his already stained face.

Ty got up and took Seto's hand as he looked down. Ty sighed and let go of his hand.

"If any of you need me, I'll be in my room", he whispered, smiling as he heard Sky trying his best to comfort Seto.

Ty lay down on his mattress. He sighed and rolled over to look at his door. Today had been a roller coaster of drama and tears. He closed his eyes but opened them again when he heard what sounded like a knife scratching on glass. He looked over to his window and scrambled back on his bed. The paper was gone. And the new glass had scratches all over it. He closed his eyes and opened them again, blinking tears away. The glass stayed the same. He curled up, hugging his pillow. He didn't dare try to sleep. His fear of the figure and his second close call with death in his sleep today kept him awake and alert. But as the sun rose the next morning he finally surrendered to the blackness.

-0/0/0-

 _Late chapter tonight, earlier one tomorrow. And you all get a nice long chapter, so you all know what that means. Short chapter for the next two to three days. Maybe a little longer since it's Easter and all. But not right now. Now I'm going to sleep. I'll post earlier tomorrow. Have a good morning, afternoon, evening or other._

 _Chaos xoxo_


	18. Chapter 17

Songbird woke up and looked around. He was on the kitchen bench. He looked out of the window and walked over to the sill. He gazed up at the starry night sky and felt his heart longing to fly up into the heavens. He lay his head on the sill and watched the shooting stars fly by.

 _"Please don't leave me here. I can't watch you die on that planet."_

 _"I'll be fine Songbird. Remember that pact we made."_

 _"I know my prince. It's just, I'm supposed to protect you. I'm your guardian."_

 _"Hey, it'll be fine. I'm strong and I know you'll protect me from up here."_

 _"Please, please, don't go. I'll do anything. Just please don't go."_

 _"Sorry Songbird, but I must. Goodbye."_

 _"No. No!"_

 _"I'm sorry Songbird."_

The figure watched the sleeping form through the window. It smiled widely as it dropped to the ground. It whistled as it walked through the tulips and other flowers the team had planted. Bending down to take a bright yellow flower, still blooming even at night. The figure knew the flower to be an evening primrose. Its smile lessened as it recalled the meaning of the flower. It sneered as it curled its fist, crushing the flower. Looking around at the surrounding flowers an idea popped into its head. Walking swiftly over to a patch of chrysanthemums, it collected a couple. Dancing around the garden, gathering flowers in the morning sun, humming as it went. Now a small bouquet had formed. It held white chrysanthemums, white stargazer lilies, white roses and to finish it off a single dark, crimson rose in the middle.

Ty opened his eyes and quickly looked to the window. He stared at it for a while, but slightly open and scratched as it was he was relieved to see that the figure was no there, peeking in with the morning sunlight. He got up slowly and walked to his window to close it, but stopped halfway as he noticed a small bouquet of white flowers sitting on his desk. Cautiously he changed his path and walked over to his desk. He picked up the flowers and saw that all were white but one. A single deep, crimson rose was in the very middle, casting a red glow over the flowers behind it as he held the bouquet up to the light. He walked downstairs to ask his friends who had given it to him. Finding that none of his friends were awake yet, he shrugged and filled a vase with water. He put the vase on the table and began to make himself some breakfast.

-0/0/0-

 _I'm sorry I didn't update last night, I had a really rough day yesterday. But here's your new chapter and you'll get another one tonight if I can manage to do it in time. Have a good morning, afternoon, evening or other._

 _Chaos xoxo_


	19. Chapter 18

Mitch frowned at the vase that was emitting a sweet, flowery smell. It was right in front of him and it made him feel as if it were mocking him, taunting him. His frown became a grimace, it was blocking his view of Jerome and Seto. Ty just had to get one of the curviest vases they had, didn't he? He couldn't have gone for a thin tall one, no he had to go for one that was wide at the bottom curving in and then out again to flare at the top to meet the beautiful white flower arrangement. Mitch huffed, but although he didn't want to admit it out loud the vase went with the flowers so well. Ty had picked a red vase that made the white flowers look even more white if that was even a thing. But what most annoyed Mitch was that he knew what the flowers meant. And while he could pick out meaning and symbolism he couldn't figure out why Ty had picked those specific flowers. Scratching his chin, a thought briefly crossed his mind, informing him that Ty wouldn't have known what the flowers would have meant anyway.

At one point when Mitch was ill, Ty brought some flowers in from the garden to cheer him up. The flowers he had picked were asphodels. A flower meaning 'my regrets follow you to the grave'. Upon seeing the flowers Mitch had paled and looked a Ty as if he were a demon. Ty had looked confused and had asked what the matter was. Upon telling Ty about the flowers meaning Ty had quickly asked what flower meant 'Get well', the answer being garlic. So Ty being Ty bought back a few garlic flowers. He had disappeared for a time before returning with a single stalk of 'Convallaria majalis' or as it's more commonly referred to Lily of the valley. Mitch had smiled and Ty had grinned before taking out a book about the flowers. Mitch laughed and they talked about the mess up for a couple of hours before Mitch had fallen asleep, the lily on his pillow.

The book had remained in Mitch's room after the incident, but even without a reference guide, Mitch could tell all the flowers meanings. He had read the book a thousand times, cover to cover, and had memorized all the flowers uses and meanings. Surveying the roses, lilies and chrysanthemums he felt a small bit of bile rising in his throat. He winced and began to list off the meanings in his head.

 _'White Stargazer Lilies; purity and sympathy. White chrysanthemums; loyalty and devoted love, but chrysanthemums in some European countries symbolize death. White roses; reverence, humility, innocence and youthfulness. Deep crimson roses; mean grief and sorrow. Ty included a single crimson rose, and the other roses blend in with the other white flowers making it look like there's only one rose, a single rose meant enduring love for the deceased. But that was only at funerals, though by the meanings behind the bouquet so far if seems like Ty made a funeral bouquet.'_

A loud thump was heard from Mitch's side of the table. Mitch stood up and stalked out of the room, a slam could be heard from the back door. The rest of the group looked around at each other, shrugged and continued eating. But Ty got up and, taking Mitch's plate, followed Mitch outside.

Mitch groaned as he sat on the stone bench. He looked around at the surrounding plants he had tended to over the years. He closed his eyes and thought about the bouquet that sat in the house. He didn't even notice someone was next to him until he heard a soft thump of skin and fabric meeting flat stone. He opened his eyes and turned his head. Ty looked at the garden, staring straight ahead.

"What's wrong?", he questioned as his head turned to look at Mitch.

Mitch sighed and looked down at his feet, scuffing his shoes against the stones that made up the footpath.

"Why did you pick those flowers?", Mitch groaned into his hands as they came up to cover his face.

Ty looked at Mitch confused.

"I thought you or someone else gave them to me? I didn't pick them", Ty stated as he looked questioningly at Mitch.

Mitch's head snapped up at this.

"I mean; you know flowers better than anyone. I thought you could tell me what they meant, but when you left I thought the flowers were meant to be a secret gift that no one else was meant to know about", Ty said as he set the food down in between them.

"No, I didn't give you those flowers. Whoever gave it to you must have thought the combination looked nice", Mitch stated as he took the food and dug in.

"About the meanings, if you didn't give me the flowers then you must have stormed out because of the meanings. So what do they mean", Ty asked leaning into Mitch.

"Um, well, you see…", Mitch tried to speak, failing to communicate properly, what would he tell Ty? That the bouquet was pretty much a funeral bouquet?

"Ah, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to", Ty said hurriedly.

Ty stood up and walked to the flowers, bending down to sniff a late blooming Evening Primrose. Standing up again he looked back, Mitch was surprised and relieved to see he was smiling.

"I'll see you inside. Don't spend too much time out here, okay?", Ty said as he moved to the door.

"Whatever you say Ty", Mitch replied as the door shut.

-0/0/0-

 _Nice long chapter to make up for skipping a day. Hope you enjoyed it. Have a good morning, afternoon, evening or other._

 _Chaos xoxo_


	20. Chapter 19

Ty walked into the kitchen smiling slightly at the argument Sky and Jerome seemed to be involved in. He slipped out of the kitchen, up the stairs and into Mitch's bedroom. Looking to the shelf, he moved over a found the book he was looking for. Opening it to make sure Mitch hadn't just changed the cover, he found it was indeed the real book. Smirking as he closed Mitch's door softly and took to his own bedroom.

Night closed in and Ty listened as the rest of the group retreated to their bedrooms. When he was certain that they were all either in their bedrooms or asleep he slipped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. He smiled as he set the book down on the table and walked over to turn the lights on. But upon turning back he almost screamed, clapping a hand over his mouth just in time. Sitting in one of the seats was an angry, annoyed and disgruntled looking Mitch. Laughing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously Ty made his way over to the table and sat down. Mitch looked up from the table and stared at Ty.

"You really want to know what those blasted flowers mean. Don't you?", Mitch asked. He sighed.

"If I tell you, you have to promise never to enter my room and take something without my permission first", Mitch said his stare wavering.

"Okay, but you have to tell me what the individual flowers men, not what the bouquet means. And I will check this book", Ty said holding the book up, "the deal is off if you lie. I know that you know the meanings off by heart, so I'll be able to tell if you're lying."

Mitch sighed, he knew this would be difficult for Ty to take in. The bouquet was basically a death threat and after all that Ty had been through it only felt as if he was layering on more pressure and depression. But if he didn't tell him then Ty would be sad, Mitch hated making Ty sad. It felt like he had kicked a kitten or any other small, cute, baby animal. And if Ty found out himself he may feel like he was pressuring Mitch into telling him, and then Ty would feel guilty, probably try to make up for it, and get more depressed when Mitch had to reject him.

So with a heavy heart, Mitch rattled off the flower meanings, putting more effort into keeping his tears at bay as Ty listened. When Mitch stopped he realized he had turned his head to the side to avoid looking at Ty. He looked and felt his heart constrict. Ty was looking down, his hair hiding his eyes. There were little, wet circles appearing on the white table cloth now. Mitch could hear the little drip-drop sound they would make as they fell to the hard surface bellow. 'Like falling to their death', Mitch mused as he watched, holding his own tears back.

"Thank you", the quivering voice whispered, breaking the silence like glass.

"Thank you for telling me Mitch", Ty said a little more sturdily now.

Mitch looked down at the table, closing his eyes to stop the tears. His eyes flashed open as he heard the sound of the chair opposite him creak and scrape the floor. Looking up to see Ty disappearing up the stairs.

Mitch got to his feet and stared straight ahead. His eyes flashed down to the vase, his anger rising in him. A loud crash woke him from his rage induced stupor. Looking down at his stinging hand then over to what had broken. He saw the vase laying on the ground, shattered into large and small pieces. He bent down and started cleaning them up with his bare hands, not caring about the blood that streamed from his fingers and hands. He took the collected pieces and, along with the bouquet flowers stained with his own blood, threw them in the garbage bin. He grabbed the book from the table and walked upstairs. Opening his bedroom door and walking in as if on auto pilot. He put the book away and sat on his bed, head in his bleeding hands. He didn't feel the pain as he turned to look out his bedroom window. His walls finally crumbling as the tears fell down his cheeks, hot and painful. His heart tightening as he cried out. He looked out at the stone bench. He smiled a little, he was somewhat glad Sky had picked flowers that mean friendship to be the ones planted around the item that represented their friendship. He looked close though and more tears came to his eyes. The roses were wilting. He thought about how well it matched what had just happened. He and Ty had just had a small falling out and now the flowers that represented friendship were dying. 'Oh, how cruel the world can be', Mitch thought bitterly.


	21. Chapter 20

_First, before we start: I would like to thank everyone who has made it this far. I said in one chapter that I would acknowledge you and this is your chance. I would like at least four or five of you to review and tell me what pairings you would like to see in the coming chapters. This is going to be a big part of the rest of the story. And if you don't, then, well, you get what I write. And you'll all have to suck it up and keep reading or stop reading. So without further ado. Have a good morning, afternoon, evening or other._

 _Enjoy, Chaos xoxo_

-0/0/0-

The morning sun peered in through the thin curtain covering the window in the kitchen. The man who sat at the table sighed and stared into the half-full coffee mug that rested between his hands. Pulling it to his mouth and letting the dark fluid slide down his throat. He put the now empty mug down and let his head rest on his palm. He thought back to the day's previous events, of Mitch's and Ty's mysterious and peculiar behavior. Secretive and covert. His arms folded and he rested he head in the middle of his arms. Closing his eyes as he listened to the quiet chirping from outside the house. He sighed again, tired but unable to sleep. He knew for a fact that he didn't have insomnia, but it sure felt like he did. Opening his eyes again, he looked up to see another man standing opposite to him.

"What do you want?", he questioned the other.

"You should really take better care of yourself", the taller chided as he walked to the coffee pot.

The man at the table chuckled darkly.

"What? Like you do?", he asked, sarcasm lacing his words.

The other frowned at this.

"You're a hypocrite", the shorter mumbled.

"At least, I can get a full night's sleep", the taller murmured as he sat beside the other.

The shorter grunted and put his arms over his head as the other man chuckled, amused at the smaller man's actions.

"But, seriously Tyler", the other said.

He sighed as the other stood and took his coffee mug to the sink.

"I know what you're saying, Jason. It's just that, well, with what's been going on I feel kind of useless. I can't help Ty like you, or Mitch, or Sky", Tyler said, tears falling slowly from his eyes.

"We're just not that close. And everyone seems to be able to do something but me", Tyler cried as he stood at the sink, head bent over and large droplets falling into the water.

The other, sensing the rising distress in Tyler, quickly stood and walked over to hug him. He wrapped his arms around Tyler's shoulders and let him cry harder. Tyler turned around and grabbed the others shirt, gripping it as he cried, the shirt muffling his sobs.

Tyler looked up at the other man with pleading eyes.

"Why? Why can't I help Ty like you Jason?", Tyler said, hiccupping through the question.

"Why do I have to be so useless?", he murmured looking down.

Tyler felt Jason's arms wrap tighter around him. He looked up and pushed the hair that hid Jason's face out of the way. Jason looked back at him, anger and sadness swirling in his eyes, tears racing down his cheeks. He pulled Tyler closer and buried his head in Tyler's shoulder.

"Don't you ever, ever! Say that you're useless Tyler", he whispered threateningly.

"You may not be able to help Ty right now, but you can still help him", Jason said, voice somewhat muffled by Tyler's shirt.

"You and he have become great friends. And I know that he would do anything to help you, just like you'd do anything to help him."

Jason gasped for air, his throat closing over from the crying.

"Don't you ever call yourself useless. Because you're just so damn useful."

Tyler had to close his eyes, the tears coming out hot and painful. Running in stinging rivers down his pink cheeks.

"Thank you Jason", Tyler whimpered as he wrapped his arms around Jason's back.

"You're welcome. And Tyler", Jason said as his arms moved down to lower of Tyler's back, pulling him even closer.

"Don't you dare think I didn't mean one word of that because I meant everything I said."

Jerome stood in the doorway smiling. He wiped a lone tear away from his cheek. Turning to the stairs he looked up at Mitch's door.

"Don't worry buddy. We're all going to be fine", he whispered, as he turned back to the crying pair.


	22. Chapter 21

_Smoke filled his lungs making him splutter and cough. All around him, the fire burned. Pale oranges and bright white. He was curled up on the floor, tears streaming down his face. His throat was raw from screaming. He had given up hope a long time ago that someone would come to rescue him. He closed his eyes and whimpered as the flames drew closer. He lay there waiting for the flames to lick at his body, consuming him in seconds. But when the pain didn't come he opened his eyes. There was a boy standing there. Standing in the fire, flames touching him, but leaving no marks. The boy knelt down to touch him, now he could see the other boy better. The boy seemed to be made of fire, but that was impossible. He took the other boy's outstretched hand. He was pulled up and through the fire, and as much as the fire tried to damage him, he was immune to its effects. The boy in front of him quickened his pace and suddenly he was thrown outside. Cold night air washed into his lungs and he looked around surveying the damage around him. The other boy let go of his hand and fell to the ground. The other boy rolled over onto his back and smiled at him. He…smiled at him. So he smiled back at the other boy, collapsing next to him to stare up into the starry heavens above them. Laughing filled the air as the sun rose slowly._

Seto looked up at Brice, smiling at the memory. They had only been young when Seto's magic had gone haywire. They had only been young when Seto had destroyed the entire village. They had only been young when Brice had run in to save the sorcerer. After that night, Seto had felt pride and happiness. Brice had saved him, and with a spell that Seto had taught him.

Brice looked up from his sketchbook. He could tell Seto was reminiscing when he saw that look in Seto's eyes.

"So", he started, "what are we thinking about this time?"

Seto was startled though it was unnoticeable to an untrained eye. But Brice smiled lightly when he saw this.

"Uh, just thinking about the time you saved me", Seto said, lifting his hand and feeling his magic run up to his palm.

"Which time? There were so many", Brice teased.

"You're such an idiot sometimes", Seto murmured, 'But you're our idiot. And for that I'm glad.'

"I was thinking about the fire", Seto sad voice dropping slightly.

"Oh, but you were smiling?", Brice said, light confusion lacing his voice.

Seto let out a 'Hmph' and let out a small breath.

"After you rescued me", Seto said.

"Hm, that was a good night", Brice murmured, returning to his sketch.

Seto laughed lightly. He stopped when he saw Brice's hand had stopped.

"Something wrong?", he asked.

"No", Brice said, a small smile decorating his face.

"Let's go out and get something to eat. I'm famished", Brice said as he stood, grabbing a scarf to wrap around his neck.

Seto didn't smile, he stood up and grabbed his robe. Pulling the hood up as he walked past where Brice had been sitting. He glanced at the sketch and felt his heart plummet. He swallowed as he stared at the drawing.

"You coming!", Brice yelled from the front door.

"Yeah! Just give me a second!", he yelled back.

Seto swiftly grabbed the book and, checking that no one was around, tore the sheet out of the book. He folded it and shut the book, the image still fresh in his mind.

Later that night he took the sheet out again and looked at it. It was still the same. He sighed and rolled over on his back. He felt one of his arms as he draped it across his eyes, while the other fell to the side of his bed, dropping the sheet. He knew he would have to talk to Brice about it tomorrow, the man was probably wondering where the drawing was. But Seto knew that this would only be the beginning. He had seen this sort of thing before and it never ended well. Tomorrow he would ask Brice where he got his inspiration from, but for now, he would get some sleep.

The sketch fluttered, the wind from the open window catching its edges. Then the figure appeared. Bending down to take the sketch, it smiled. To it, it looked more like a picture. Looking over to a mirror and holding the sketch up it smiled wider. That Brice boy certainly had an eye for detail. He got all of its teeth perfectly pointed, its eyes glowed like the real thing. In truth, the drawing was a little scary to the figure, with how accurate it was. Its large smile replaced with a small one as it put the picture on Seto's bedside table. It sighed lightly and faded into the darkness. A lone flower sat by the drawing, keeping it from blowing on the floor. Its petals slightly wilted, but that was the life of a flower. Being picked for its beauty, only to die at the hands of those who had loved it not that long ago.


	23. Chapter 22

_'I will find him._

 _No matter where he goes._

 _No matter who he disguises himself to be._

 _I will find him.'_

Sky opened his eyes and sat bolt upright. He was panting, sweat dripping from his brow. His hands flew to his face, covering his mouth. Jumping out of his bed he ran to the bathroom. Dry heaving echoed through the house. Sky looked up at himself in the mirror. He looked terrible. Sweat clung to his face, his hair was a mess, and to top it all off he had blood dripping from his mouth. 'Wait', he thought. He quickly looked down and was horrified to find blood in the sink. He felt his knees give way and his body fell to the floor. He heard the door open, a shout of his name and someone kneeling down to take his head in their hands. He opened his eyes and looked up into Ty's eyes. The eyes he had known for years, clouded with worry and concern. How badly he wanted those eyes to show happiness and love instead of negative emotions. He struggled to sit up, Ty helped a little bit and together Sky was back in his bedroom in no time. Sky's eyes watched the floor as Ty walked away to get Seto and a first aid kit.

After Ty and Seto had returned along with a disgruntled, yet worried Husky. When Seto had found nothing wrong with Sky, both he and Husky returned to their respective rooms to get back to sleep. Ty stayed with Sky for a while, but when Sky heard the muffled yawns that Ty was trying to conceal he made Ty go back to his room to get some sleep. They said goodnight to each other as Ty left Sky's room for his own.

Sky leaned back into his pillows. He looked out at the rising sun and thought about how their lives had all been such a mess this past week. Ty was a shadow of his former self, somewhat the same, but still. Mitch had been a fountain of tears, and Jerome had been mostly silent or absent. Seto and Tyler were both so tired and sleep deprived. Jason and himself were trying to keep it together, but they were failing miserably. And Brice, poor Brice, had been so reserved the past week, it was like he was fading away. Thinking about all this hurt Sky, he could feel his heart constricting with sadness. Tears falling down his cheeks as he looked at the sky outside. Orange to pink to blue. He smiled, tears still falling but slower now. And he made a promise. A promise not to cry anymore. A promise to be strong, for himself and all his friends. A promise that he wouldn't let them all drown in their sorrow, that he would keep their heads above the waters. A promise that he would keep till his death. A promise for his friends, for himself, but most importantly. A promise to Ty.

-0/0/0-

 _Early chapter today. no chapter tomorrow or the next day. Have a good morning, afternoon, evening or other._

 _Chaos xoxo_


	24. Chapter 23

His breathing was all he could hear. The white fog that came out of his mouth, streaming upwards before disappearing like steam. He fell backwards a little to rest on the cold bricks behind him. His heart was beating erratically and his lungs felt like they couldn't get enough air. His head thumped softly back onto the brick wall. His body ached, but it was starting to calm down. He coughed suddenly and his body rocked forward. After his coughing fit, he breathed deeply and put his head in his hands.

"So, how was the run?", a quiet voice said.

Jumping up from the seat, gasping at the sudden appearance of another. His heart beat as he gulped in breath, filling his lungs. He looked at the other, annoyed that someone could be so quiet when approaching him. Tearing his eyes away from the other, he sighed as he sat down on the cold stone once more.

"You scared me," he said, "can you work on being a little louder when you walk up to people. You nearly gave me a heart attack, you creep."

"I will approach you how I want. It wasn't my fault you weren't paying attention to your surroundings. Anyway, you haven't answered my question yet," the other replied.

He sighed as the seated man grinned at him.

"What did you do on your run?", he asked, voice louder with a dangerous undertone.

The other gulped, sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"Nothing! You really shouldn't assume I did anything bad", he chided, pretending that he wasn't afraid of the other man.

"Hm. I guess you would be to incompetent to do anything too bad," he said, sighing as he pushed his body forward and off the wall.

He smirked as he stood in front of the seated man.

"Why you!", the other said as the words finally made sense, "I'll kill you, Mitch!"

He launched himself to Mitch, but Mitch sidestepped his attack and tripped him. Sending him to the ground, hard.

"Hey! I thought you two said you would be nice to each other," another man yelled as he ran to the two.

Mitch turned his head to look at the approaching man. In his moment of distractedness, the man who was sprawled on the floor was able to grab Mitch's foot and pull him down to the ground.

"Jerome!", Mitch yelled as he jumped up from the ground.

"Ah", Ian sighed as he watched the two play fight.

Husky smirked as he watched the three from his position at the window. He sighed happily as he rested his head on his soapy hand. Even with all that had happened they were all still great friends. He pulled his other hand away from the lukewarm water and with it the plug to the sink. He watched the water drain away, swirling and making its gurgling sound as it went. He dried his hands and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He did a double take as he passed Ty's open door. When he found nothing but Ty sitting on the looking at him confused he turned away and kept on walking. He could have sworn he saw a tall, shadowy figure standing behind Ty, looking down at him with golden eyes.

"Must have been my imagination", he said to himself as he entered his room and closed the door.

 _'Four now know,_

 _One can lie,_

 _Two will follow in tow,_

 _And one will die…_

 _But the bird must go.'_


	25. Chapter 24

Songbird looked up at Sky. The bird was holding onto Sky's shoulder as Sky walked up the stairs to Ty's bedroom. Sky had found Songbird watching clouds pass in the kitchen, somewhat annoying Husky who was trying to wash the day's dishes in the sink. He had picked Songbird up and let the bird fly up to his shoulder. The two were silent as they walked up the stairs. Sky stopped at Ty's door and lifted his hand to knock on it. He hesitated and winced as the memories flooded his mind. He sighed shakily and tried to compose himself. He took a deep breath and knocked lightly on Ty's door, the door opening slightly as he did. Songbird flew off Sky's shoulder and pressed his beak to the door, effectively opening it a bit wider. The bird flew into the now open room and onto Ty's bed, curling up in its own tail like a cat. Sky gently pushed the door open and looked around the room for Ty. When he didn't see him, he walked in and sat down in Ty's desk chair. Sky smiled a little, Ty had a comfier chair then he did. Leaning back a bit to get comfortable his eyes scanned the room and caught a flicker of gold. He stared at it and got up from the chair. He walked over and knelt down, slightly chiding himself for not giving his friend some privacy. He reached out and his fingers clasped around a cool, smooth, thin and sharp object. He pulled it out and found himself looking in a piece of broken mirror. How and why Ty had this he didn't know, and although he wanted to find out he felt it best to let it go. For now, at least. He quickly replaced it and stood up when he heard the sound of approaching footsteps. He sat on the bed just as Ty entered the room with wet hair clinging to his face.

"Hey, I just came up to give you back your birdy", Sky said.

He put up a bright façade so Ty wouldn't question him.

"You know his name's Songbird", Ty piped up, sounding a little annoyed and agitated.

"Yeah I know", Sky replied, chuckling a little at Ty's tone.

"Thanks, though. I was kind of wondering where he had gone", Ty said quietly.

Sky suddenly hopped up off the bed and walked towards Ty.

"Your welcome. See you tomorrow then?", Sky questioned as he walked past Ty.

He hadn't meant it to sound like a question, but he didn't make a move to correct himself.

"Yeah. Good night, Sky", Ty said turning to look at Sky as he stopped in the doorway.

"Good night, buddy", Sky said his smile lessening, but the truest one he had worn all day.

Ty watched as Sky closed his door and then walked over to his bed. Dropping down onto the mattress and curling around Songbird, he whispered a good night to the bird before letting sleep pull him into the inky depths of his subconscious mind.

Sky slid down Ty's door as he heard his friends breathing even out. He let his head drop onto the tops of his knees. He pulled a shaky breath into his lungs and let it out as a sigh. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. He looked up from his knees and thought about the mirror shard he had found. It was clean and unscratched as if it were made to be like that. He pushed his legs out so the blocked the hallway. His thoughts carrying him away until Ian nudged his leg with his foot. He looked up at the other man who was holding out a hand. Sky smiled and gratefully took the gesture. He grabbed the hand and pulled himself up into a standing position. He said a thank you to Ian before walking to his own bedroom.

What Sky didn't see was the blood stains on the carpet. The blood stains that were both droplets and smears. As if someone had wiped something covered in blood on the carpet to get the blood off. But hey, what Sky doesn't know won't hurt him. Will it?

-0/0/0-

 _This is a long time coming. And I apologise for it being so short. I hope you all liked it and if you did could you please review, or comment, or message me over Tumblr. I usually don't ask for this, but only one person has reviewed this. I get it if you can't, but if you can please do._

 _The more reviews I get the quicker the chapters will come. It's like a motivator and I really need that right about now._

 _I hope you all have a good morning, afternoon, evening or other._

 _Chaos xoxo_


	26. Chapter 25

Mitch stretched out lazily on the carpet, thankful that they got a house with soft carpet. Jerome eyed him as he sunk into the beanbag to the right of the couch. The group had decided that they all just needed a little break and had chosen to watch a movie in the comfort of their own home. The movie wasn't playing yet, but everyone was getting ready. And while most of them were sitting, or in Mitch's case laying, down. Some were getting food, drink, blankets, cups, bowls and other little necessities. Husky walked in with a tray of cups and bottles filled with fizzing liquid. Ian followed carrying a tray of wooden bowls and an assortment of sweet and savory foods. They sat down and everyone began filling their cups and bowls with what Husky and Ian had brought in. Brice walked into the room, followed by Ty and Songbird. The two sat down while Songbird flew from Ty's shoulder to a cushion someone had left on next to the table. Sky grabbed a blanket and threw it over Ty's and Brice's lap. Seto hugged a pillow and handed one to the man next to him. Sky chuckled as Ty held the pillow for dear life. 'Those two never were too fond of horror movies', he thought as he turned his head and looked at the screen.

An hour later they had to turn the movie off and get a more calming movie on. Ty's and Seto's tears were still trailing down their cheeks. Mitch pulled out a DreamWorks film and the two settled down a little. Ty and Seto were still clinging to their pillows and each other from when they had tried to hide behind one another. The film started and the other let out a collective, but silent sigh as the two seemed to calm down and the tears stopped.

They paused the movie halfway through and Sky got up to take the trays back into the kitchen. He walked in and put the trays on the bench. Looking up he felt his heart stop for a second before going into overdrive with fright. A silhouette was sitting at the table. Moon light seeming to not effect it at all. Its head perked up when Sky heart sped up as if it could hear the spike in fear. It slowly gout up from the chair and turned around. Sky felt like his heart was going to burst at the figure turned around. He looked at the eyes, the teeth, the claws and blinked back tears. He breathed in as he ran out of oxygen, closed his eyes and opened them again. The figure was gone. It had disappeared in the blink of an eye. Sky felt his fear dissipate and shakily walked over to the sink to get a glass of water. He needed to calm his almost shot nerves before the others asked him what was wrong. They would probably think it was the movie, but Sky knew better than that.

Jerome looked up at the doorway and back at the clock on the wall. The others were talking, but Sky was taking a really long time putting two trays away. He pushed himself up off the beanbag and walked over to the door. He swallowed and walked into the kitchen. Sky was leaning against the sink, drinking some water. Jerome let out a silent sigh of relief and walked over to get himself a glass. He filled it up and looked at the garden through the window as Sky was walking back to the other room. Sky turned around as he heard water splatter and the echo of a glass shattering. He quickly walked over to Jerome and looked out the window that Jerome was looking out of. He felt his heart stop and he had to tighten his grip on the glass he was holding so he wouldn't drop it. There it was, smiling at them, taunting them, its eyes laughing at them. The two held its gaze for a couple of seconds before it looked past them at the doorway. Sky turned his head and to look and see Ty and Seto, laughing it up with Tyler and Mitch. The four were nearing the kitchen entrance. Sky looked back at the figure, whose eyes had turned from laughing to hatred in a matter of seconds. It stepped out of view of the window and was gone. The four men entered the kitchen as Sky and Jerome got to work cleaning up the glass.

-0/0/0-

 _In the words of Imagine Dragons 'Look how far we've come'. 25 Chapters and counting. I hope you'll all stay with me so I can continue to write this story. You all know the drill by now: review, comment, favorite, follow or whatever you want to do._ _Have a good morning, afternoon, evening or other._

 _Chaos xoxo_


	27. Chapter 26

Jason and Brice had decided to look through Brice's sketchbook while they waited. Brice was telling Jason about a sketch he had done the other day, but when he flicked to it all that he could find was an empty page and a drawing he had done a few days before. He checked his sketchbook back to front with no results. Until he found a couple of bits of paper that would be left behind if someone had ripped a sketch out of the sketchbook. He frowned and turned to Jason who looked at him with a confused stare. Brice got up and began to pace, trying to remember what had happened to his sketchbook before and after the drawing had been done. He remembered talking to Seto, comforting Seto, waiting for Seto, going out with Seto and returning home with Seto to go to bed. The next couple of days his sketchbook had been beside his bed in his bedside table's drawers. The only time he had left it out of his sight had been when he was waiting for Seto and while he was out. But everyone else was out and he hadn't seen anyone come in or out while he was waiting. So maybe Seto knew who it was. And he was certain that no one came back before him and Seto.

Jason got up and left to let Brice think alone. He walked into the kitchen and then out and up the stairs to grab his duvet. He folded it and walked down the stairs. He turned around quickly when he heard a yelp. He was pushed backwards as a mop of brown hair collided with his chest. He let go of the duvet and wrapped his arms around the back of the other man. He let out a grunt as his back collided with the cold wood of the floor. Mitch ran out of the kitchen followed closely by Ty and Seto. They stopped when they saw the two still interlocked.

Jason heard the giggle and slowly turned his head as Seto pushed Mitch and Ty back into the kitchen, while Sky, Brice and Jerome peeked out from behind the door frame. He blushed as Tyler pushed himself off Jason's chest.

"Uh…Thanks for that. I mean for saving me and stuff", Tyler said looking at the ceiling as he lay on his back.

"That's okay", Jason mumbled as he turned his head to look away from Tyler.

"No it's not! I-I mean, I'm sorry for knocking you over that must have hurt", Tyler whispered near the end of his sentence.

Jason sat up and looked at the stairs.

"I was just in the right place at the right time, Tyler. It didn't hurt that much anyway."

"This is all my fault; I really am a screw-up."

Tyler sat up, but felt his body jerk backwards as Jason appeared in front of his face with an angry look.

"What did I tell you, Tyler", Jason whispered, dangerously.

"T-That I'm not useless…", Tyler trailed off, tears welling.

"Yeah, so that means you're not a screw up either", Jason said as he looked at Tyler sternly, but softly.

"And if anyone says you are, they'll have to answer to me", Jason whispered, so no one but Tyler could hear.

Jason pulled Tyler into a hug and let him cry on his shoulder.

"Aw", Mitch whispered as he watched the two hug.

"They're so cute", Ty added in a hushed voice.

The others chuckled lightly as they watched the two part.

"Such a pity that they couldn't have stayed together for a while longer", Seto said as he leaned on the kitchen sink.

"Yeah, but you can't have everything", Brice mumbled as he walked over to Seto's position.

Seto sighed at Brice's sour mood.

"What's wrong?", Seto said as Brice leaned on the sink with him.

"Nothing, just lost a picture I work hard to sketch", Brice said sulkily, crossing his arms and pouting.

"I can help you find it. What does it look like?", Seto asked turning his head to Brice.

"It's an all black figure, like a shadow, with golden eyes, teeth like knives and claws that could rip through steel", Brice replied, happy that Seto would help him find his missing picture.

The world stood still. Sky, Ty, Husky, Jerome and Seto stilled, their eyes widening. Mitch and Brice looked at them curiously as the three pondered over what Brice had just said.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Brice's picture is, would you?", Mitch asked the five, who still had their eyes wide and mouths partially agape. It was then Ty walked slowly out of the kitchen, up the stairs and with a quiet creak, closed his bedroom door. Isolating himself from the rest of his friends. Sky sighed as he closed his eyes and walked back into the living room. Jerome sat down at the kitchen table and put his head in his hands. Husky looked at the ground frowning for a second or two before turning and muttering that he would be in his room, should anyone need him. Seto stayed in the kitchen, eyes lowered, watching the ground. Brice stood still, eventually turning to Seto and trying to get his attention. Mitch looked around before walking over to the kitchen table to sit down, he tried to talk to Jerome, but all he got in response was silence. Ian huffed and turned to go to his bedroom. Tyler and Jason had long ago left to talk outside under the starry night sky. Seto looked up as he heard Brice cough for his attention. He stared with empty eyes at the other man. Brice looked at him and quickly averted his eyes, he hated that look that Seto now had. The emptiness of his eyes reflecting his heart and emotions, usually so lively, now looking as if they were dead. Brice steeled his nerves and sighed, he looked at Seto and asked if Seto would help him find the picture. Seto's eyes changed in an instant, but Brice liked this change more than the last. His eyes and emotions turned from emptiness to calculating, as if he were unsure of what to say, Brice could almost see the cogs clicking as he thought. Brice smiled a fraction and took Seto's hand. The pair walked up the stairs and Brice couldn't help but think about his friends. They weren't just hiding something; they were scared of something.


	28. Chapter 27

"The sky is crying", Ty said softly, chuckling to himself in a bittersweet way.

It was the next day and everyone had calmed down somewhat, so the group had decided to stay at home to relax and enjoy the calming atmosphere.

"It's raining, is it?", Seto asked softly, pulling a chair up to sit next to Ty.

The two stared out of the window as is was pelted with large, heavy droplets. Sky watched the two from the couch. He let his book fall onto the cushions beside him. He sighed and stood up to stretch his limbs. Sky walked over to the two and stared out at the grey clouds covering the normal blue hue of the sky.

"I'm bored." Sky whined, "Why don't we watch a movie or play a game? We should do something to relieve this boredom".

"I guess we could play a game; we haven't really played anything since we bought the house", Ian replied, "Well, who's up for it?"

The others mumbled their agreement.

So, now here they were. All of them sitting around a large game board. Only some of them could play because they didn't have enough avatars for everyone to play together. So they took turns. They paired up and every turn they would switch who would move the avatar. It was up to both of them to decide what would happen when the avatar was faced with a decision. Their usual pairs still stood, but it was uncomfortable and the game was played in almost complete silence. Sky rolled the dice and watched the tiny dotted cube spin towards Jerome. Ty grabbed their avatar and moved it the specified amount of spaces around the board. A crack of lightning echoed through the halls as the lights flickered, dying almost instantly. The group moved closer together as another crack sounded. Ty shivered and curled in on himself a little.

Ian jumped up and walked towards the kitchen to grab some candles to light the room up a little, so they could keep playing. He found the candles and began his search for some matches. He searched through each of the drawers carefully, sifting through utensils and other random things. He felt a cold wind blow down his back, and turned to face the source. Finding that the kitchen window was open, he inspected the window and found that the lock was still on it. The glass wasn't shattered, and there was no sign that the window could have opened on its own. He frowned as he closed the window, and wondered how it could have come open. A clattering of metal called him out of his distracted mental state. He turned quickly and saw a tall, shadowy figure retreating from the kitchen and up the stairs. His curiosity got the best of him and he followed the figure. It turned the corner and he turned as well, just in time to see it pass right through Mitch's door as if it were open. He ran to Mitch's door and stared at it. His hand came up to wipe across the door, and, finding nothing, he shakily walked back down the stairs, mentally reprimanding himself for thinking about ghosts and spirits; they weren't real. It was illogical, but so was Seto's and Brice's abilities. So perhaps ghosts and spirits did exist. With a quick look back up the stairs he sprinted into the kitchen to find the lighter.


	29. Chapter 28

After Ian had run back to the group with candles and matches in tow, the rest had decided that it was probably best if they just returned to their rooms and slept. They all needed sleep and it was better if they had it. So with a candle each they walked up the stairs to their respective rooms. Ty was almost through the door when he heard a yell. He turned and ran towards where he had heard the yell. He rounded the corner and saw Mitch surrounded by a small group of his friends, all with confused, panicked and scared looks. As Ty neared the door he could see a dark liquid dripping onto the carpet from the door. Holding his candle out to see what it was he could see a red tinge to the liquid. He stumbled back upon realizing the dark liquid was blood. Ty's heart beat faster, his breathing quickened and he felt nauseous as he took a step back. Husky grabbed his shoulder to steady him. Ty looked at his friend to see his face pale and drained.

It was decided that Mitch would sleep on the couch downstairs with Jerome. The two were like brothers, so it was normal for one to be concerned for the others' well-being. The others had decided to stay up a little longer in the living room, but, truth be told, they were all scared to go back up to their rooms and spend the night alone. Noticing how everyone had been so quick to spend the night together, Husky grabbed a bundle of duvets and blankets. He took them back to the living room and handed them out. He grabbed the candles and spread them out in the living room. They all spread out but were closer to some than others. Ty and Sky slipped under their respective blankets and shuffled over together. Sky looked over at Ty and saw that he was shivering. Sky grabbed a blanket from under his head and threw it over Ty, who stopped shivering and moved closer to Sky. Ty took an edge of the blanket and pulled it over Sky's body. And that's the way they fell asleep, curled up together under three blankets, sharing each others warmth.

"They're so cute."

"Quick, take a picture!"

"Got it! Should we wake them up?"

"No, let them wake up like this."

Ty groaned and moved closer the warm pillow he was snuggled against. He sighed as the pillow put its arm around his shoulders. 'Just a couple more minutes', he told himself as he pulled the blankets over himself more.

"It's nearly midday", Husky said, looking over at the small pile of blankets still laying on the living room floor.

"Maybe I should wake them up", he muttered to himself.

Husky walked over to the small pile, he looked at his friends still snuggled together. Ty curled up in Sky's arms. Sky pulled Ty closer as if he could sense someone was looking at the two. Husky smiled and took a blanket from the stack he had created. He opened it up and gently fluttered it over the two. He stood up and walked over to the stack to take them to the washing machine. After loading the washing into the machine, he grabbed some cleaning supplies and walked up the stairs to Mitch's room. He began to work on cleaning the blood off the door. He hummed as he worked and sang a little bit. He was alone, except for Sky and Ty downstairs. The others had gone supply shopping and had promised to be home by dark, as the shops took nearly an hour's journey to get to. They had left not over an hour ago, so Husky suspected they probably wouldn't be home before dark. He sighed as he picked up the buckets and proceeded to walk down the stairs to empty them out. He put everything away, hung out the washing and then grabbed himself a glass of cold water. Wandering up to his room he passed the now stained door. He would have to call the guys to get some more paint. To be honest, he did think the door needed a new coat, but Mitch would have made an excuse not to do it. He thought about it and eventually settled on the conclusion that all the doors needed a new coat. He grabbed his phone and texted the others as to what else they needed to get. He walked into his room and sat at his desk. The bills were starting to pile up again, so he began to sift through them and figure out what payments he needed to make.

Sky woke up around four o'clock in the afternoon. He yawned and tried to lift his hands to rub his eyes, but found that something heavy was laying on one of his arms. He looked down and pushed some of the blankets away to reveal a sleeping Ty. He smiled softly at the way Ty had shifted into his embrace more when he had moved. He gingerly moved some of Ty's hair out of his face and looked at his sleeping expression. It was so calm, but it took Sky back to when he thought Ty had died. The only difference now was that Ty was breathing and in his arms. Sky shifted and frowned. His arm was feeling numb and tingly; he didn't like it. So as all good best friends do, he pulled his arm out from under Ty so violently that it woke Ty up, sent him rolling across the floor and into the couch. Ty looked around and his eyes finally set on Sky, who was shaking his arm around to get the blood flowing again.

"What happened?", Ty asked, rubbing his head to relieve the slight sting of getting knocked into the couch.

'We were cuddling.' Sky thought.

"You were laying on my arm and it was going numb, so I threw you off", Sky replied out loud, laughing a little bit at the end.

"Oh, okay. Can I go back to sleep now?", Ty questioned.

"No", said a voice, "Now you two are up you can put the washed blankets away and put the others in the basket for me to do in the next load. After that, you can make yourselves something for a late lunch."

"Okay, we'll get onto that. Thanks, Husky", Ty said tiredly, as he got up and began walking to the kitchen to get some coffee.

"Just get it done before dinner. I'll be upstairs paying our bills, call me if you need me", Husky said as he walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

Sky got up and began to collect the blankets, his mind clouding over with thoughts of what he had woken up to today.

Ty walked back into the living room and sat a cup of coffee down on the table. As Sky walked out of the living room to the laundry. Ty sat down and began to sip the dark liquid, he felt himself perk up as the caffeine rushed to his brain. Sky walked back in as he sat his mug down. He grabbed the other cup and handed it to Sky. Sky thanked him and sat down, relaxing into the couch. He sighed as he drank from his mug and felt the liquid run down his throat, burning his tongue and warming his insides. They talked a little and wallowed in the comfortable silence.


	30. Chapter 29

"Well, we're finally back. It took us like five hours, but we're finally home", Jason groaned, arms reaching for the sky as he stretched out his tired body.

Tyler giggled softly and walked over to the door.

Mitch hummed and grabbed his house keys, unlocking the door and stepping into the dark house.

"I wonder if those three are still awake", Jerome mused as he sauntered in the door, closely followed by Ian.

"Who knows, but I would have expected that someone would be here to help us unload the car", Brice said as he and Seto began dragging the heavy bags into the house.

"Did you hear that?", Seto asked.

Brice looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

Seto put the bags down slowly and tiptoed his way into the kitchen. He stopped when he heard a groan. Seto stepped back as the others appeared. They all gave a collective sigh as their eyes adjusted to the dim light. Ian smiled and walked over to wake up the sleeping man. Husky groaned and weakly tried to push Ian away. The rest chuckled as they saw Husky raise his head to a smiling Ian. Husky made a motion and Ian got down on one knee, his back to Husky. Ian stood up slowly and carried the sleepy Husky up the stairs to his bedroom. Mitch took a picture as the two exited. 'For the scrapbook or something', he tried to reason. They all sat down and took the covers off the plates. Husky was again looking after the rest of the group, though he may not get his thanks until the morning.

Songbird looked at the group as they ate. He flapped his wings and took off to Ty's room. He landed on Ty's bed and looked around to see if he had any company in the room. Finding that no one was with him, he let his guard drop and his eyes wander back to the window. He flew over to the window and rested on the windowsill. Using his beak, he undid the latch, holding the window closed and pushing the window up. He tested his wings and launched himself into the darkness of the night sky. The wind rushed past his face. He felt so free, so loose, so alive. He flew higher and looked upwards at the stars as he flew. The darkness seemed to swallow him as the houses and lights disappeared beneath him. He rose up above the clouds and pulled his wings in. He plummeted down a bit but rose up to the same point as before. It was exhilarating, the feeling of adrenalin coursing through his veins. He swooped down lower and spotted a tree. He flew as fast as he could and grabbed the branch to slow his momentum. Breathing heavily, he felt his form melt away. He looked down at his hands and feet as they faded into being. He let his golden wings extend and flapped them a couple of times for good measure. He smiled and pulled his knees to his chest. Leaning against the body of the tree he let the warmness and darkness of sleep overwhelm him and pull him down into a deep slumber.

-0/0/0-

 _I'm sorry for the lack of updates. So, here, have two chapters in one go. I'm in the process of finishing the next chapter. Please show your support by reviewing or commenting, liking or favouriting._ _Have a good morning, afternoon, evening or other._

 _Chaos xoxo_


	31. Chapter 30

Ty yawned and pushed himself up off his bed. He got dressed and walked downstairs and looked around the kitchen. Finding no one there he walked back out to grab his shoes. He shuddered at what he was about to do, but he needed to get over this fear and get out and back to running. He a set of house keys and locked the door behind him.

Sky looked up from his book at the clock. He had been awake for the past two hours and he had heard Ty go out the door about an hour and a half ago. He set his book down and put his head in his hands. He was the only one awake because the guys had got back late and Husky had stayed up late. He sighed and looked back up at the clock, hands covering his mouth. He looked around and then decided to see if he could find Ty. He jumped up, grabbed his keys and phone, wrote a quick note, put on his shoes and locked the door as he left.

Ty wiped some sweat from his brow as he sat on the old bench. He looked around himself and smiled at the serenity the quiet world had. He sunk down and let his head drop back. He felt the wind gently brush his hair, he heard the sounds of birds far away. He startled as he heard someone call his name. He looked up and saw Sky running towards him. Ty slowly got up off the bench, confused at the sudden appearance of his friend. Ty walked forward a few paces and felt his foot catch on something. His body moved forward and his vision blurred as he plummeted towards the ground.

 _"_ _Prince, Prince, wake up! Prince, get up - we need to get going!"_

 _Ty opened his eyes and then had to close them against the harsh light. He opened his eyes again and let them adjust. Ty looked around at the scenery: White as far as the eye can see, and a path of gold stretching into the distance. Ty looked up to see a grey tree, as leafless and lifeless as they come._

 _"_ _Prince, you look confused. What's wrong?"_

 _Ty almost jumped at the sudden voice. His head whipped around to find the source._

 _"_ _What are you looking for, Prince?", the voice asked._

 _Ty looked down at his feet, took a deep breath and exhaled slowly._

 _"_ _I'm looking for you", Ty answered, closing his eyes._

 _He opened them to see a bird in front him. He stared into the amethyst eyes._

 _"_ _Well, here I am", the bird said._

 _Ty stared at the golden bird, taking in its entire appearance. He tried to speak, but his voice failed him._

 _"_ _What's wrong now?", the bird said as it looked up at him._

 _The bird looked at itself and then back at Ty._

 _"_ _Oh, I see. Hold on a minute", the bird said as it flew a little way off from its original position._

 _The bird seemed to melt, turning black and moulding into something else. As the black faded away a man now stood where the bird had been. His large, gold wings opening as the man reached up high, stretching, his joints popping and cracking. The wings were pulled back and his arms dropped to his sides._

 _"_ _So, shall we get going", the man said, looking at Ty._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, who are you? And how the heck are you a human, or angel, or bird, or whatever?!", Ty asked as he looked at the man warily._

 _"_ _You sure have a bad memory. I'm Songbird, remember? And I can transform. My bird form is how I got part of my name", the man, Songbird, said as he offered a hand to Ty._

 _"_ _And the other part?"_

 _"_ _I have the most beautiful voice in the entire Aether."_

 _"_ _So, wait, is here the Aether or what? Where even are we?", Ty asked, taking the Songbird's hand and pulling himself up._

 _"_ _This is the Aether", Songbird said as he started walking along the gold path._

 _"_ _Why am I here?", Ty asked, confused._

 _"_ _Well, you're the Prince. You kind of have to be here."_

 _"_ _Well, why are you here?", Ty asked as he looked at the ground._

 _"_ _You're here on a walk and I'm here to protect you, obviously."_

 _Ty looked at the other man. Songbird had armour on. It was thin and light, but still armour. Ty's eyes wandered to the double-sided sword on Songbirds waist. Ty sighed and looked ahead, his eyes glimpsing a gleam of gold in the distance._

 _The two continued walking and Ty's thoughts wandered. He didn't notice he was in a town until Songbird caught his shoulder. Ty looked back at Songbird, who had a hand on his sword. Ty looked to where Songbird's eyes were focused: A dark, shadowy figure with golden eyes was looking at him, its long, shiny, white teeth pulled into a smile. Ty shuddered and Songbird's hand fell from his shoulder to his hand. Ty took it out of fear and let Songbird lead him along the path._

 _When they were out of view of the figure Ty let out a sigh._

 _"_ _Blasted Estrids. Always lurking about", Songbird grumbled as he loosened his grip on Ty's hand slightly._

 _"_ _What was that thing?", Ty asked, voice quiet._

 _"_ _I thought you knew about them?", Songbird said, "Anyway, Estrids are creatures of death. They follow people who are supposed to be dead. They make survivors lives' a living hell."_

 _"_ _Do they all look like that?"_

 _"_ _Yes and no. Every Estrid has a different eye colour, but they all have those teeth and claws."_

 _Ty thought back to the Estrid._

 _"_ _So, they're like angels of death or something?"_

 _"_ _I guess. Though, they're more like those Grim Reaper things that those humans on Terra are always talking about."_

 _"_ _Okay, and you are kind of like my guardian angel?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, well, I_ am _an angel. And I guard you. So I guess the title of Guardian Angel would be appropriate."_

 _"_ _So, I'm the Prince of the Aether?"_

 _"_ _Yes. How many times do we have to tell you? You have a seat next to the father and everything."_

 _"_ _Oh, sorry…"_

 _"_ _No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. It slipped out and I shouldn't have said it."_

 _They walked in silence for a time, until they began to approach a large pair of gates. Ty looked up at the top of the gates and reached out a hand to touch them._

 _"_ _I guess this is goodbye then", Songbird said, his eyes lowering to the path._

 _"_ _What? Why?", Ty asked._

 _"_ _Well you have to go down to Terra now, don't you?"_

 _"_ _Oh, yeah…"_

 _Songbird took a couple of steps forward and held his arms out. Ty took a step towards Songbird and wrapped his arms around Songbird's neck._

 _"_ _Will I remember this when I wake up?", Ty whispered to Songbird._

 _"_ _I'm not sure, Prince."_

 _"_ _Please, just call me Ty."_

 _Songbird wrapped his arms around Ty's waist and pulled Ty closer to him. After a few minutes had passed, Songbird let Ty go. Tears streamed down Songbird's face as he watched Ty walk towards the gate._

 _"_ _I'll see you soon, Prin-Ty."_

 _"_ _Why would I see you soon?", Ty asked as he pulled the gate open._

 _"_ _So forgetful. But, I'll keep my promise. 'Don't come down unless I'm in trouble.' You remember your promise to me too, don't you? Or did you forget already?"_

 _"_ _What promise? We made a promise?"_

 _"_ _Yeah, we did. You promised you wouldn't die. 'Don't die', were my exact words."_

 _"'_ _Don't die', why? I don't get it?"_

 _"_ _You will eventually, but for now, 'Don't die', okay?"_

 _"_ _I think I can manage that. Bye Songbird."_

 _"_ _Goodbye, Ty."_

 _And Ty fell, down, down, down into darkness._

Ty startled awake. Breathing heavily, he looked around. No Songbird in sight. He let some tears fall and felt an arm wrap around his shoulders.

"Ty, what's wrong?", Sky asked, confused and concerned for his friend.

Ty turned and grabbed Sky's shirt. He leant in and cried into Sky's chest, his tears falling as the memory of Songbird and the Aether replayed over and over in his head.


	32. Chapter 31

Sky relived what had happened a few minutes ago in his head.

 _Ty had stood up and took a step towards him. Then Ty had tripped and fell forward. Sky had run towards Ty and caught him before he hit the ground. He had held Ty protectively as he walked over to the tree and sat down underneath it. He had lain Ty's head in his lap and waited for Ty to wake up. And when Ty did wake, he had started crying and had hidden his face in Sky's shirt. Then Ty had fallen asleep again so Sky had to carry him back to the house, which was about two blocks away, then carry him up the stairs and into Ty's bedroom. He had lain Ty on his bed and sat down on Ty's computer chair to wait for Ty to wake up._

'He so owes me for this', Sky thought as he spun around on Ty's computer chair. 'Maybe I can get him to switch chairs with me? Or maybe I can get him to…No, bad Sky!'

Ty woke up to the sound of metal and plastic squeaking. He looked over to see Sky spinning on his computer chair, looking deep in thought. Ty coughed and Sky stopped spinning to look at him. He looked surprised to see Ty up. Ty slowly pushed himself up, he rubbed his head and looked around.

"How did I get here?", Ty asked.

"Well, I carried you home", Sky answered, swallowing as a blush appeared on Ty's cheeks.

"Um, thanks for that", Ty said softly.

"Yeah…Um, so I'll go get you some water or something then", Sky said, his stomach turning and flipping violently.

"Uh, yeah that would be nice."

"Okay, I'll go do that."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"…"

"…"

The two burst out laughing at their own stupidity. Cracking up and laughing until a thumping on Ty's wall and a yell to be quiet from Mitch eventually shut them up. The two smiled. It had been so long since they had time to themselves. Usually they had someone else with them, but now it was just them. Sky looked up at Ty from his position on the floor. Ty looked so different, the sun made his eyes look brighter and the warm rays bounced off his hair giving it a shiny highlight. Sky smiled and got up to approach the bed. The two grinned as Sky sat down next to Ty on the bed. He brushed a couple of stray hairs off Ty's face. He gently lifted Ty's fringe to look at both his eyes. It was moments like these the two enjoyed the most. Being Ty's most trusted friend had its benefits. Sky was the only one who had ever seen Ty's right eye, which he usually kept hidden behind a curtain of soft, chocolate, brown hair. Ty's maroon eyes sparkled with light, so bright they kept Sky wondering how Ty had imprisoned the stars in his eyes. Sky smiled gently as his hand dropped, letting the hair cover one of those beautiful jewels yet again. Sky leaned in to look at those eyes a little closer. He was just a few centimetres away when a knock made the two jump and inch away from each other. The two sighed mentally as Ian entered with a golden bird perched on his right shoulder. Ian stared at the two.

"Did I interrupt something?", Ian asked, his hand coming up to scratch his head.

"No", the two muttered.

Ian sighed and shooed Songbird away to his perch.

"I'm sorry. I'll be going now."

"No, Ian it's okay. Don't feel bad."

"Yeah, Ty's right. It's okay. You didn't interrupt anything."

Ian looked up at the two. He sighed.

"Husky wants to know what you two want for dinner. The others are still asleep and Brice is on his way back to his house. So it's just the four of us."

Ty looked at Sky and their eyes connected. They grinned and looked back at Ian, who was slowly inching backwards towards the door.

"Husky said that, huh?"

"Yes, Ty. Husky said that. Why?", Ian asked, his suspicions growing.

The pair smiled mischievously.

"We're not that hungry", Sky said.

"Yeah, why don't you and Husky go out tonight", Ty continued.

"We'll be fine", Sky finished.

They stood up and began pushing Ian down the stairs.

"And If we're not, we'll call you", Ty said.

Ian looked at the pair as he was pushed into the kitchen, where Husky was sitting. Husky looked up as the trio entered. His eyes fell onto Ian who was blushing heavily. Husky stood up and looked at the two behind Ian. They were grinning like Cheshire cats on laughing gas. Husky lifted one eyebrow and looked at the trio with a firm gaze. Ian tried to slink away, but Sky grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"What's all this about?", Husky asked as he studied their faces carefully.

"Well, Ty and I thought…", Sky began.

"Since we weren't hungry…", Ty said.

"That you and Ian, here…", Sky continued.

"Could go out to dinner instead", Ty finished.

"And why would we do that? Going out is expensive and all the places around here cost heaps to eat at", Husky said.

"Well, you could always go…Out of town", Sky said, the twin grins widening further if that was even humanly possible.

"I guess that would be alright, but renting out a hotel room for the two of us would still use a lot of money."

'Is that all he cares about? Money and bills? I mean, it's always how much something will cost. Penny-pincher', Sky thought, internally rolling his eyes.

"We could always pay later. We're trustworthy people", Sky said.

"Yes, we are. But that could boot us into debt or even worse", Husky said.

"Look, if Ty and I pay will you go out?", Sky asked, annoyed at his friend's stubbornness.

'Oh no. Now he's going to get suspicious. Act cool Sky, that's what you do best, isn't it?', Sky thought.

Husky looked at Sky his gaze boiling, yet freezing. It gave Sky the feeling of having a gun pointed right at his head. One wrong word and it was over.

"You seem keen on Ian and I spending a night out of the house. I wonder why that would be?"

"Oh, no. You're always taking care of us, mothering us. You need to take care of yourself for once. We're just concerned", Ty said.

'Thank you, Ty. Your words of wisdom have saved this mission and my soul', Sky thought, internally praising Ty for being quick witted.

"Mmhmm. And why should Ian come with me?", Husky asked Ty.

"Because he deserves a night out too. I can cook for Sky. Don't worry about us. I'll make sure we're both fed."

'My saviour', Sky praised.

"Okay. If you're sure, I'll give in. This time", Husky warned.

'Yes. You are the man, Ty', Sky thought while looking towards Ty, his smiled widening.

Husky watched from the window of the car as Ian backed out of the driveway. He could see the pair of devils that had forced him to go on this stupid trip. He scowled, but inside he was happy that the two had done this. How else could he spend some quality time with Ian? They hadn't spent time together, by themselves, in almost two years. Husky smiled as the buildings turned into green, rolling hills. His mind wandered and his head dropped as his eyes closed.

Sky put an arm around Ty's shoulders and led him back inside the house. They grinned at each other and raced towards the kitchen. They tore the cupboards finding the most sugar ridden items, along with the oiliest and the saltiest. They grabbed some bowls and ran out of the kitchen. They jumped onto the couch and Sky grabbed the remote, switching the TV on and changing the channel a few times until they landed on a channel that was playing something they both liked. They instinctively moved closer to each other as the night grew colder.


	33. Chapter 32

Songbird watched the two from the window. He had heard them push Ian downstairs, he had seen the car leave and heard Sky and Ty run through the house to turn the TV on. He had flown out of the window and down to the other window that looked into the lounge room. Now, here he was, sitting on the window sill outside of the lounge room. He eventually grew bored and decided to do something else. He turned around and flew off towards the garden. He landed and walked around through the stems of tulips. To his small stature, the tulip stems were more like trees, stretching up towards the heavens above, reaching for the elusive sun. A race against time to gather all the light they could before they died. Songbird made his way through the jungle and came to the edge of the planning box. He jumped down to the daisy bed bellow. He kept walking around and eventually ended up in the cornflowers. Their blue heads held high and fragrance heightened in the setting sun. Songbird lay there for a while before he saw something. A small bug lit at the end. It disappeared as its light went out. That's when Songbird had an idea.

Sky heard the tapping before Ty. He looked towards the window and got up to let the erratically tapping bird in through the window. When he opened the window the bird flew in and its beak clamped down on Sky's shirt. At first, Sky didn't know what to think, but when he felt the pulling he followed the bird's actions. Sky walked through the kitchen and out the back door. Ty, who had seen the strange behaviour, followed. When he got outside he saw Songbird fly off Sky and hover over a big patch of flowers. They were confused until the bird flew down and raced over the flowers, spiralling outwards. The two looked in awe as fireflies flew up from their positions and into the air. Once Songbird was sure there were enough his claws grabbed Sky's arm and pulled him harshly. This caused Sky to become unbalanced and grab Ty's arm. The two stumbled into the centre of the spiralling creatures. Songbird let go and watched as the pair looked at him. He landed on a branch a little way off from the two and began to chirp out a melody. Sky thought and eventually got what Songbird was trying to do. He stepped back from Ty and bowed slightly, he lifted his head to smile. Ty blushed when he realised what was going on. He curtseyed, as best he could, and smiled politely back at Sky. Sky held out his hand and Ty took it. Sky looked up and kissed Ty's hand before moving his other hand to hold Ty's waist, blushing madly at the position of his hand. Ty moved his other hand and placed it gently on Sky's shoulder. Songbird watched as the two began to waltz, slow, but precise and delicate. He remembered back to when he had taught Ty to waltz in the Aether.

 _"And if you have to play the female role, you put your hand on my shoulder. You got it?"_

 _Ty straightened his back and put his hand on Songbird's shoulder._

 _"Yeah I think I've got it. How do you know how to waltz anyway?"_

 _Songbird started to dance, humming the tune of the waltz with Ty following his steps._

 _"Well, I've ben watching the humans on Terra. They're quite fond of dancing at big parties. It's regal and I thought you might like to learn before you left."_

 _Ty smiled as Songbird stopped dancing and let his hand wander from Songbird's shoulder to the back of Songbird's head._

 _"You're so considerate. Or you were just trying to get close to me."_

 _Songbird laughed and looked at Ty._

 _"Well, a bit of both actually. Did you enjoy it?"_

 _Ty thought for a while._

 _"Yes, it was pleasant…nice, to be dancing with you."_

 _Songbird chuckled and stepped back from Ty._

 _"And now we do what we did at the start of the dance. Bow and walk away."_

 _Songbird bowed as Ty curtseyed. They looked up at each other and smiled._

Sky looked at Ty as the waltz began to slow. They stared at each other until they came to a complete stop. Their eyes half-lidded and unfocused. They leaned forward slightly and their foreheads bumped each other. They blinked and smiled at each other. Their lips so close they could feel each others breath. Sky leaned in a little bit more and gently brought his hand up to tip Ty's head up a little. Sky gently pecked Ty's nose and stared at his lips. Songbird waited with baited breath, his prince was about to have his first kiss, well, at least his first kiss on Terra. They both moved to close the gap, but just as they were about to kiss a shadowy figure with glowing gold eyes darted out of the darkness and leapt toward an unsuspecting Ty.


	34. Chapter 33

Sky looked back as Songbird squawked and saw the figure advancing towards Ty. In the two seconds, he had he decided on a very stupid idea. He stepped in front of Ty. The figure tried to stop but crashed right into Sky. Knocking Sky off his feet and pushing him to the floor. The creature looked down before looking up at Ty. Sky grabbed the figure and looked up at Ty as the figure struggled in Sky's grip.

"Run! I'll hold it off!"

Ty looked at Sky, wanting to help, but knowing that the creature wanted him and, probably, wouldn't hurt anyone who wasn't him. Songbird had flown and grabbed Ty's shirt with his claws, trying to pull Ty away from the danger.

"But what about you!?", Ty yelled.

"Don't worry about me! Just run!"

'I'm so sorry Sky', Ty thought as he turned and ran towards the house.

The figure looked up and saw Ty running away. It looked down and dove a transparent hand into Sky's head. It stood up as Sky's grip loosened and jumped from Sky's side, running towards the house.

Ty kept running. His feet thundering and heart thumping as he pushed another door closed behind him. He ran as fast as he could towards the front door. He reached for the handle and gripped it turning it. Finding it locked he turned around and ran back the way he had come. He could hear the creature and slowed his steps trying to make his way as quietly and quickly as he could up the stairs and towards the others bedrooms. Songbird landed on his shoulder and Ty gently grabbed the bird, holding him in his hands like a chick. Songbird nestled into Ty's hands, trying to comfort him.

Ty realised that if he tried to get help his friends could end up like Sky. Something must have happened to Sky for the creature to be roaming, trying to find him now. Ty leaned against the wall and let himself fall down to the ground, his mind going blank. He couldn't do this. He was just a human. He didn't want to die. He promised someone. His mind felt fuzzy, but it all disappeared when he heard the scratch of sharp metal on wood. He could hear the creature walking slowly up the stairs. Ty got up and moved shakily across the hall. He opened a closet door and hid behind an arrangement of hanging coats. Ty stopped breathing as the figure slowly passed his position. He could see it turn and look straight at the closet, but if turned and kept walking towards the end of the hallway. Ty took his chance and opened the door, he ran down the stairs and out to the back garden. He saw Sky laying there unmoving, his heart clenching as it feared the worst. He heard the creature as it closed in on him, screeching like a wounded banshee. He turned to face the creature and stepped back.

The creature advanced on him slowly, going in for the kill. Their movements like a dance of hunter and prey, but now the chase and dance was over and it was time for the prey to die. Ty backed up and his back came into contact with the fence. His breath halted as he stared at the glowing eyes that glittered like jewels. With the fire of a ruby, but the ice of a sapphire. They had a beauty that kept you enthralled in them, and Ty would have gotten closer to see them. That is if it weren't for the owner of those eyes, the deadly beast that sought his death to come. Ty's world was coming crashing down and there was nothing he could do but watch as the creature struck fear into his heart. The creature crouched down, and like a cat with a mouse pounced forwards with an unrivalled speed. Ty dodged at the last minute and circled around to face the creature again. The dance continued and the prey stayed unharmed. Well, mostly. With Ty's escape, there had come a cost; Ty now had a shallow gash where a loose nail had caught his shoulder. His hand came up on instinct to cover the wound. Even with his lack of medical expertise, he could tell it wouldn't be long before it got infected.

Ty looked up as he heard the creature get up, a clicking sound emitting from behind its rows of sharp teeth. It turned, stunned at its prey's escape. It seemed…pleased that Ty had put up some sort of fight. Maybe it liked that, Ty thought as he watched the creature. He felt like crying, so he let out a sob. The creature's head perked up and Ty heard it make a clicking sound again. Ty got an idea and made a clicking sound with his tongue. He almost stumbled back in surprise when the creature's eyes lifted at the ends and it opened its mouth and said, in a husky, broken voice.

"Not meant to be dead?"

Ty opened his mouth and shakily replied with a "No".

"You speak like us, yet you are not of our kin. You are the child of the stars. The child of our king. You are meant to be dead, star child. You were meant to have died a long time ago."

Ty looked at the creature bewildered.

"Then…how come you only appeared now?"

"Your father forbade us to harm you until you came of age. But even then we were sceptical of coming after you. We have waited many years now to come and kill you off."

Ty shuddered at the thought.

"Why do I have to die so early?"

"Because star child. Your life was never yours to begin with. You and all other humans were only ever puppets that the Aether conjured for its amusement. We say when you live, how you live and when you die."

Ty looked at the ground.

"Why don't I have a say in this?"

"Because an angel saved you."

Ty looked up suddenly.

"What? An angel?"

"Yes. That little bird in your arms is no bird at all. Merely a vessel that Songbird, angel of melodies, has taken. Your protector in the Aether, but also on Terra."

Ty thought back to his vision. It all came rushing back like a tidal wave of information. He grabbed his head, almost dropping the bird in his arms.

"I know. But I didn't know until a couple of days ago and until now I hadn't pieced it all together."

The creature sighed and looked to the starry sky above.

"Well, Songbird and other creatures of the Aether have to possess an animal or human forms to be able to live here. I and my race are but a rare few who can come and go from Terra as we see fit."

"Uh, thanks for that information, I guess."

The creature made its clicking sound and let its head drop to look at Ty. Its eyes bright and filled with mirth.

"If you are not ready to die. I may, perhaps, not bring you back to the Aether just yet. We will make a deal. The next time you are close to death both you and Songbird will die and come with me willingly. A fair deal is what I give to you."

Ty thought about it for a minute. The creature pushed a clawed hand toward him. The nails shining like silver knives, glinting with a hint of death. Ty slowly moved his own hand forward and felt the cool, silk-like skin below his fingers. It was as if the creature were made of one singular floating piece of black, opaque silk. He took the hand and shook it firmly. The creature gave a small smile, polite and comforting, in a strange way. The creatures hand pulled away but came back to Ty's hand. Their palms connected and their fingers facing each other. Ty could now see the difference between their hands. His was smaller than the figures, livelier than the figures and had more colour than the figures. The figure straightened and stood. Now they were facing each other, looking at each other like two sides of a mirror. Then the figure's skin began to crumble and crack, gently falling away like leaves in autumn. Bright, pure white shining through from the cracks. When it all had fallen away Ty saw a new creature in front of him. It was tall and pure white. Its human-like face laden with four bright green eyes. The figures shape now was more bony and thin than anything that lives should be. With its two new pairs of arms, it looked more like an angelic being than anything Ty could otherwise think of. Ty took a step back to look at the figures new appearance. The figure smiled and looked up at the heavens. Ty shuddered and looked back at Sky.

"What did you do to Sky?"

"Your friend is just in a dream. He is watching his fears play out in front of his eyes. But do not worry. He will be fine."

"Okay. I'll just have to take your word for it then."

Ty watched as the figure began to fade. Its body went from pure white to transparent, until nothing remained.


	35. Chapter 34

Ty looked around the darkened garden. He was lost for a moment before his eyes caught sight of Sky, laying still, arms still up, and face twisted in agony. Ty ran over to Sky's side and knelt next to him, before reaching out a hand and shakily touching Sky's left hand. Almost immediately, Sky's hands dropped and his face relaxed. Ty heard Sky groan and retracted his hand. Sky looked up at Ty and then he looked at himself, his eyes unfocused and sad. He began to sit up and then groaned, laying back down as the world spun around him.

"Where's the creature?"

Ty looked at Sky and bit his lip.

"It's gone."

"Gone? Where did it go?" Sky asked.

Ty sighed, "It sort of left, I guess."

"What?"

"Well, it just, like, vanished. Faded away."

Sky looked at Ty with calculating eyes.

"Do you know why it left? Or what it wanted in the first place?"

Ty swallowed and felt his heart beat faster. Lying always did this to him.

"No."

Sky sighed and closed his eyes. His heart was hammering from what he had just experienced.

 _The creature dove a transparent hand into Sky's head and his world went dark. He awoke in the garden again. He stood up and looked around. Then he remembered that Ty was being chased by that creature and he turned to run into the house. He stopped when he saw that there was no house behind him. He was lost for a second before he heard a laugh. He shielded his eyes from the bright light that now engulfed him. When he opened his eyes it was day and there was laughter all around him._

 _At first, he didn't recognise where he was, but it all came back to him when he saw two boys running around the park. Both had brown hair, but one had curly hair and the other lighter shoulder-length, straight hair. The taller, curly haired one was chasing the smaller one, their smiles matching and bright. Sky smiled as he relived the memory. That was, though, until grey clouds blotted out the sun and black mist began to sprout from the ground. The mist wove around like tentacles and towered over the two boys. Sky watched in horror, his feet rooted to the ground, as one of the black tentacles wrapped around the smaller version of Ty and pulled him up into the air. Sky's smaller version tried to grab Ty's hand, but he missed and grabbed at thin air. The older Sky closed his eyes as he heard the screams fill the air. He opened his eyes just in time to see the blood splatter at his feet. He was too scared to look up, but horrific images flashed through his head. That's when a bright, white light entered his vision and he felt his body lift into the air._

 _Sky opened his eyes and looked around to see where he was now. He was standing on the other side of a road. He could hear someone jogging towards him. He looked up to see Ty and Songbird. Ty was jogging towards him from the other side of the road, Songbird flying beside Ty. He put his hand up, smiling as he waved and yelled out. Calling to his best friend. He smiled and watched as the pair neared, he tried to step forward, but his legs wouldn't respond. Then he thought back to what had happened before. He looked up and saw Ty jog to the edge of the road. Look both ways and start to cross. Then Sky heard a honk and turned his head to see a car speeding towards Ty. He saw Ty stop and turn, frozen like a deer in headlights. Sky tried to run, but he couldn't. He closed his eyes and heard a squeal of tyres, a thump and…silence. Sky opened his eyes and saw Ty's limp body, on the ground, unmoving. He wasn't breathing. And Sky screamed. Calling for Ty. Then a light appeared and blinded him._

 _When Sky next opened his eyes, he shut them again as fast as he could. He was in the garden. Standing up. And Ty was there with the figure. Sky screamed, he pulled at his legs, he tried to get to Ty. But the figure was advancing and Ty was too scared to run. He saw Ty drop to the ground and look directly at him. Then the figure drove a hand forward and pierced through Ty's flesh. Ty fell forward and Sky watched as yet another version of Ty died. Then he was encased in white light._

 _Sky felt himself drop to his knees in the white room. He looked up as a shadow came over him. Ty stood in front of him, with a hole going straight through his chest._

 _"_ _Why didn't you save me?"_

 _Sky looked behind him, a smaller Ty covered in blood and an older Ty with his neck bent._

 _"_ _Why didn't you save us?"_

 _Sky looked back to the other Ty._

 _"_ _I tried, but I couldn't! Please understand, I tried, Ty. But I couldn't…"_

 _Sky began to cry._

 _"_ _You're so pathetic. Why did I ever believe you could help me? Save me…"_

 _Sky let his head look up at the Ty in front of him._

 _"_ _Because we're friends and because…I…I…"_

 _"_ _You what?"_

 _"_ _Because I lo- "_

Sky looked out at the flower bed. Ty had woken him up about ten minutes ago. But he felt like he had only just woken up. Those memories and the twisted versions of Ty remained at the forefront of his brain. He still couldn't get Ty's words out of his head. _"Why didn't you save us?"_ Everything they had said. _"You're so pathetic."_ Everything Ty had said. " _Why did I ever believe you could help me?"_ Everything _he_ had thought. _"Why did I ever believe you could save me?"_

Ty looked over at Sky. The silence had hung in the air like the sword of Damocles. Heavy and deadly. Ty sighed and got up from where he had been laying. He walked over to Sky and sat next to him. Sky shifted away a little, his eyes unfocused, unfazed at his friends' presence. Ty looked up from the ground and stared at Sky. Suddenly he launched himself at Sky, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a hug. Sky stared out at the flowers, his eyes beginning to water. Ty pulled away slowly; as Sky didn't hug him back, he realised that Sky might need some alone time. Ty got up and gently called to Songbird. The two left moments later, and Sky was alone in the garden.

Sky watched as the sun began to rise. He hadn't felt the cold until Ty had left. But he hadn't wanted to go in and see Ty so sad. He blamed himself for that. Ty was probably sad because Sky didn't hug him back. Or maybe it was because the creature had tried to hurt him and Sky couldn't help him. Whatever it was, Sky knew it was his fault. He was the reason for Ty's sadness, or that's what he believed. He didn't save Ty. He tried and failed to help Ty. And now Ty had been hurt, physically and probably mentally as well. Sky felt the wet trails beginning to form on his cheeks. Tears dropping onto his knees, making small wet spots on his jeans. Negative thoughts began to cloud his mind. His heart plummeted and smashed into millions of little pieces. He couldn't protect his friend. He couldn't save the one person he cared about most. He couldn't save his Ty.


	36. Chapter 35

Ian and Husky returned the next morning. Everyone seemed happy, but they could tell something was wrong. Sky wasn't right. They couldn't explain it; he just wasn't right. Ty was quieter than usual and Songbird seemed spooked at the mere appearance of another being.

So, Husky, although he could sense it better than any of them, didn't ask what was wrong. He could feel that they wanted to be left alone. So when he had made dinner for the group, he didn't ask Ian to go get them, and, all of them being as respectful as they were, didn't ask where they were or go to get them.

Ty looked out the window. His hand strayed to pat Songbird's silky, feathered head. The bird pushed up into his touch. Ty thought back to his vision and sighed, a small smile beginning to form on his face. He could feel a connection to Songbird, even if he was only just now regaining some semblance of memories. His mind filtered out everything else and focused on Songbird, the elusive angel and guard of his heart.

Sky sat down. He had been pacing for an hour now, tears running down his face. He had to stop every few steps to wipe them away and blow his nose with a tissue. Now he was sitting down on his bed. He stared at the window and wished he could take back the whole night. He reached over to turn off his light, but his hand knocked something with sharp edges off hiss bedside table. He reached for it, fumbling and crashing to the floor, but he managed to catch it before it hit the ground. He stared at the photo frame he had caught as he sat back, his back hitting the edge of the bed. He almost dropped the photo as he got a closer look at it. It was a photo taken on the day he and Ty had first met. Their mothers wanted a picture for the boys to remember the day by, and he had only gotten the photo printed a few years ago. He remembered the day, he remembered the promise he made. That was the reason he kept the photo so close after all: So that he would remember his promise to Ty although he felt like he had broken that promise now.

 _A small boy was laying on his side, an older boy standing over him, casting a long shadow over the trembling form before him. The smaller boy cried out as the older one grabbed his long hair, pulling the younger up to look at him._

 _"You're so weak. You can't even fight back."_

 _The small boy let his tears slip free from their confines._

 _"Hey!"_

 _The older boy suddenly let go as a strong force pushed him to the ground. The older let out at groan and stared up at the boy that had pushed him over. The boy was standing with the sun to his back, so his face was shadowed._

 _"What was that for?", the older boy questioned._

 _"You shouldn't hurt others", the boy replied, "and you shouldn't call them weak."_

 _"You don't know anything."_

 _"I know enough to know I don't like you."_

 _The older boy got up and began to advance on the other boy. He was smaller than him, but about the same age. The liberator sidestepped the oppressor who had been running at him. The bully ran straight into a tree and bounced off, falling to the ground. Now the tormentor was properly angry, his anger fuelling him to run at the protector again, but the same thing happened. The bully had enough and walked to the still trembling boy on the ground. The liberator's eyes narrowed and his taunting grin turned to a scowl. The tormentor looked back and stared at the boy. The saviour was cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck to stretch it out. The bully looked at the smaller, younger boy in his arms and saw the tears streaming down his face. His mind barely registering that the other boy was coming towards him with a deadly aura. The smaller boy looked up and watched his tormentor and saviour fight it out. He smiled as his tormentor fell and his saviour walked away. He flinched as his saviour held out a hand to him. The other boy smiled and knelt, hand still outstretched. The younger looked at him, then his hand, then back at him before taking the hand. The other boy smiled more and gently pulled the younger to his feet._

 _"What's your name?", the older asked._

 _"T-Ty", the younger whispered._

 _"Well, T-Ty, my name's Sky."_

 _The younger giggled, but quickly hid it. The older looked at him._

 _"What's wrong?", Sky asked._

 _"N-nothing. Don't worry about it."_

 _"No. Please tell me what's funny, I want to laugh too", the older encouraged._

 _"W-well, my names not T-Ty, it's Ty and your name's kinda funny."_

 _Sky smiled widely._

 _"Yeah, it is. It's a nickname, not my real name, of course. I just thought it was funny and I like it when people laugh. I like making people happy."_

 _Ty smiled and began to fix his hair back into place._

 _"Thank you for rescuing me", Ty said, blushing slightly._

 _"You're welcome. All in a day's work."_

 _Ty looked at Sky questioningly but otherwise ignored the comment. The two smiled as they began walking together._

 _Sky stopped and stared at the ground. Ty looked back and walked back to Sky._

 _"What's wrong Sky?", Ty asked, concerned._

 _Sky looked up suddenly, smiling. He got down on one knee and looked up at Ty. Ty blushed a little and wondered what Sky was doing._

 _"Ty, I like you, a lot. And I want to make a promise to you."_

 _Ty looked down confused._

 _"I want to promise to you that I will protect you, from all the people in this world that want to hurt you. To protect you from anyone who wants to make your life bad and from anyone who wants to make you feel sad or hated."_

 _"Sky…Thank you. I want to promise you something too."_

 _Sky got up and dusted his pants off._

 _"What's that?", sky asked._

 _Ty giggled._

 _"My promise to you is that I'll stay with you no matter what. I'll always be there for you. Always by your side", Ty laughed a little. "Because even tough guys and saviours need someone to help them out once and a while."_

 _Sky smiled and hugged Ty._

 _"Say cheese!"_

 _Ty looked up and smiled, not as wide as Sky, but still a big smile._

 _"So is this your new friend Sky?", a tall, woman with wavy hair asked._

 _"Yep. He's my new best friend."_

 _Ty looked at Sky's mum and then at Sky._

 _"Miss, your son saved me from a bully. You raised a good child."_

 _"My, what a charming young man you are. You picked a good one, son."_

 _"Mum…", Sky groaned looking up at the sky as Ty blushed, and smiled a little at Sky's mother's antics. Ty laughed, looking at Sky, who was now smiling at him. Sky wrapped an arm around Ty's shoulders and smiled down at him._

 _"Remember to keep your promise", Sky said as he pulled Ty closer._

 _Ty smiled._

 _"You too, Sky. You too."_

Sky let a new wave of tears stream down his face and sighed as he let his hand drop. The frame landed softly on the carpeted ground. He brought his knees closer to his chest and let his arms encircle them. He was cold, but he knew there were much worse things in life than feeling the cold of the night.


	37. Chapter 36

Ty pulled the covers up to his head and groaned as the sun tried to penetrate his room through his makeshift curtains. Ty curled up into himself tighter, his hands landing in Songbird puffed up feathers. Ty smiled, his eyes closed. He was warm, comfortable and not so sleepy today. His day was starting off great. Too bad Ian had to ruin it by waking him up.

"Time to get up Ty. Rise and shine, and all that."

Ty groaned and rolled over to face his door. He pushed the covers off his head and heard Songbird squawk in protest. He reached for his clock and looked at it. Nine o'clock in the morning. Nine o'clock in the bloody morning. Ty grimaced and glared at Ian. Then dropped his clock to the floor and pulled the covers back over his head.

"Ty…?"

"Not getting up", came a muffled reply.

Ian sighed and looked around Ty's room. His eyes finally settling on the stubborn lump that refused to get out of its bed.

"You have to."

"Why?"

Ian grumbled and slapped a hand to his forehead.

"Because Husky wants you to and because we have to go to an interview, and…"

Ty lifted his covers a little so Ian could see his eyes.

"There will be ice cream after. But only if you…"

Ian felt the wind rush past him and a second later the sound of running water could be heard. Ian smiled as he began to walk down the stairs. Ian entered the kitchen and sat down to eat some toast. Husky looked up the stairs and then looked at Ian. Husky sighed.

"What did you tell him this time?"

Ian swallowed. Husky had never really 'approved' of him using manipulative tactics to get the others out of bed. Husky thought they were bad because it meant Ian had promised something to the others, without consulting Husky before hand. Ian froze for a moment and looked up at Husky.

"Well, I'm waiting?"

"I…I 'said' that we would…get…ice cream after the interview…"

Husky sighed and rubbed his face. Ian, sensing danger, began to get up and back away from Husky slowly. Ian froze when he heard Husky speak next, his voice like ice and fire, freezing yet full of heat.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ian immediately turned and began to run. But a hand stopped him from going anywhere. Husky had a heavy hand clamped on his shoulder. Ian yelped as the hand's grip tightened.

"So…where do you think you're going?", Husky whispered, his voice chilling Ian to the bone.

Ian whimpered and tried to think of an answer. Husky's grip got tighter.

"I-I was just going to get my wallet. To pay for the ice cream!", Ian answered, trying no to cringe as his voice heightened.

Husky released his grip and walked back over to the sink.

"Okay, but now you're getting me one as well."

Ian stared at Husky's back and made a mad dash for his room. Husky chuckled and hummed as he began to wash the plates from breakfast.

"What did Ian do this time?"

Husky chuckled as Ty entered the kitchen and turned to give Ty a plate of toast. Ty took it and thanked Husky.

"He was just saying how he was going to buy ice cream for us."

Ty laughed and smiled at Husky. The two shared a knowing look. Because, after all, this wasn't the first time one of the group had tried that trick to get Ty out of bed. They all thought it was just them that Husky had scared, but in truth, all of the group had been reprimanded by Husky and scared by him. It was an ongoing, inside joke between Ty and Husky. One of the group tries to wake Ty up, promises him something, Ty feigns excitement, Husky scares the daylights out of the group member, and Ty and Husky have a laugh at it.

With the interview over the group, minus Songbird, walked outside into the fresh air. Brice said his goodbyes and departed. Ty spotted Ian who was walking slower than the rest and fiddling with his wallet. Ty smiled and said they should go through the park. He didn't feel like torturing Ian today. He'll just play forgetful and not ask. Going through the park meant they didn't pass an ice cream parlour, which meant Ian didn't have to spend his money and since it was a Tuesday afternoon, the ice cream van wouldn't be there.

Ty smiled as he walked with Husky. They were discussing who they would be the one to face Husky's anger next time. They had just decided on Jerome when a loud crack was heard. The two had been so enthralled in their conversation that the hadn't even seen the dark clouds that had rolled in. The pair looked up and then looked at the rest of the group who had stopped when they hadn't heard the others footsteps behind them. Ty shivered as another loud crack sounded. Husky grabbed Ty's arm and Ty patted his head, h could feel Husky's heart beating, thumping like a jackhammer. Ian walked back and smiled at Ty. He tapped Husky's shoulder and Husky went from gripping Ty's shoulder to hugging Ian and crying into his shoulder. Ian shushed Husky and dropped to the ground so Husky could jump on his back. With Husky crying into Ian's shoulder, seated on Ian's back, the group began to speed walk back home to get there before it began to rain.

The group arrived home just as it began to rain. Jerome and Mitch ushered the others in and then came in themselves. Jerome stripped Mitch and himself of their soaked coats and took them to the laundry. Sky sighed as the group sat down in the lounge room. Husky had calmed down and was in the kitchen cooking aggressively. His outlet, this time, seemed to be apple pie. The group smiled as the scent of cinnamon, cloves and apples filled the air. They smiled and began to settle into their own little pairs. Jerome and Mitch grabbed a pair of controllers and turned the TV on. Seto ran upstairs to call Brice and ask if he was okay. Jason and Tyler began to talk about the newest games. Ian went back into the kitchen to see how Husky was holding up. And Ty and Sky, they went upstairs. Ty grabbed his laptop and the pair began watching a movie on Sky's bed.

When Husky had finished letting out his frustrations he realised Ian was asleep at the kitchen table and the house was quiet. He had baked a chocolate cake, an apple pie, some scones with jam and cream, a cup of tea and had made several, small, triangular, cucumber sandwiches. He sighed and got out a three tier platter. He plated up small portions of the food and sat the platter on the table along with his cup of tea and the appropriate utensils to eat the food with. He served himself a piece of cake and began to eat.

Two hours later Husky had cleaned the kitchen and gotten blankets for Mitch, Jerome, Ian, Jason and Tyler. He had checked on Sky, Ty, and Seto and had turned out the lights the they had left on. Husky sighed happily and got his shoes on to go for an early morning walk.

When Husky got back, half an hour later, he found Brice's car in the driveway. When he entered and got into the kitchen he saw Ian pacing, a sleepy Jerome, Mitch, Sky, Seto, Brice and Jason, and a panicked looking Ty and Tyler. When Ian saw Husky he ran over and hugged him. Husky looked around as the sleepy ones grumbled and began to walk up the stairs and back to their beds, Brice walked towards the door and opened the door to go out and get his car. Ty and Tyler, looked at Ian and Husky, then at the departing ones and glared at the sleepy, departing people. Ty's voice was icy, cold and firm.

"And where do you think you're going?"

The sleepy ones stopped and turned. They knew well enough not to mess with an angry Ty. In an instant, they were back in the kitchen, terrified looks on their faces. Then they saw Tyler and feared for their lives. Tyler was not prone to getting angry, quite like Sky in that respect. So when Tyler was angry, they knew that whatever had upset him had to be bad. And so with that logic, if Tyler looked like he wanted to kill them, they had royally messed up. They knew that if looks could kill, they'd be dead where they stood. They shrunk away and whimpered as Tyler stepped closer to them. Ty looked at them and turned to Ian and Husky, his eyes softening.

"Where were you Husky, Ian- I mean _we_ were so worried…", Ty said as he looked at Husky.

"Well", Husky started, but he was cut off by constricting feeling around his waist.

"I-Ian…air…important", Husky got out.

Ian loosened his grip and muttered an apology.

"Thank you, anyway. I was out for a walk."

Ty looked at Husky and slapped a palm to his forehead, dragging it down his face.

"Well, no one ever does _this_ when you and the others go out, why am I any different?", Husky asked.

"Well for one, we leave a note explaining where we're going and how long we think we'll be", Ty said.

"You do? Huh, I never see a note. I just know you'll be back if you're not here."

Ty sighed.

"You may know we'll be back. But we don't know that you'll be back. We don't have your sixth sense", Ty said.

Husky looked down, his eyes beginning to water. Ty seeing this tried to make amends.

"Husky…I didn't mean it like that…", Ty said as Ian let go. Ty stepped forward a little bit and Husky took a step back. His head hanging down, his eyes closed. Ty took n other step forward, passing Ian, and pulled Husky into a hug.

"I didn't mean it like that. I didn't mean to sound mean", Ty whispered.

"I- I know you didn't, but it still hurts", Husky whispered back.

They let each other go and smiled.

Tyler sighed and smiled happily. The other looked at Tyler and let out a breath, thankful that Tyler wasn't angry anymore. They decided to try and get out of there. They began to sneak up the stairs and as they reached the fifth step from the top they broke into a mad dash and locked their doors as they entered their rooms.

And everyone let out a collective sigh of relief, but all for different reasons.


	38. Chapter 37

Spring. How wonderful it is. The flowers with their beauty, exposing themselves for the first time in half a year. A brilliant time to gather bunches of their brethren. But if you do, will the flowers not grow sad and wilt at their loss.

Sky looked out his window into the garden. The fresh spring air blowing into his room. He watched as Mitch and Ty got to work tending to the flower beds, weeding out the unwanted dandelions and thistles. Those would go into another flower bed, specifically for those weeds. Mitch was adamant on keeping all plants that grew in the garden. He wouldn't let anything be thrown out unless it was dead and then he would bury it in its flowerbed and use it as compost to grow more of its kind. Sky smiled as Ty tried to pull a weed out and fell back onto the lawn when it came free. Mitch rushed over to see if Ty was okay and Sky's smile faltered as Mitch leaned over Ty to check for injuries. Sky huffed, his face souring as he saw Ty blush as Mitch fell onto him. Sky frowned as the two laughed, and closed his window quietly.

Mitch laughed as he stood up, offering Ty a hand. Ty took his hand and Mitch pulled him to his feet. Songbird flew over and landed on Ty's shoulder, offering Mitch a small, uprooted, but intact, dandelion.

"Thank you, Songbird. I'll take it to the others", Mitch said, taking the dandelion from Songbird's beak and walking away to plant it.

Ty smiled and looked back up at the house. He saw a faint shadow and his eyes immediately drew to it. He stared at Sky, the other man looking out through the kitchen window. Ty smiled at Sky and waved. Sky gave him a small smile and a little wave back. Ty grinned and turned around to start weeding again.

"He really does work hard. Doesn't he?", Sky asked as Mitch sat down next to him that night.

"Yeah, Ty's really something isn't he?", Mitch said, sipping on a mug of tea. He sighed as he felt the tea warm his insides.

Sky looked up at Mitch and felt his stomach clench. His mind flitting back to the incident that made him come down to the kitchen. The fall. He couldn't stop from giving Mitch a withering glare. Mitch looked up and startled slightly.

"What's wrong?", Mitch asked.

Sky tried to stop glaring but found that he couldn't, his mind continually supplying him with images of Ty and Mitch. He couldn't take it anymore. Sky stood up with his glass and slammed it down onto the table, his face shadowed. Mitch's eyes widened and he reared back. Sky looked at Mitch and stared, with empty eyes and a heavy heart. Mitch shook with fear. Sky sneered and walked away from Mitch and up to his bedroom.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?"

Ty sighed as he stretched. His body ached from all the work he had done. He smiled as Songbird flew towards him. Ty put his arm out and let Songbird land on the makeshift perch. He entered the house just as a loud bang sounded from the kitchen. Ty ran towards the sound but stopped when Sky exited the kitchen and began to walk up the stairs. Ty stood there and watched as Sky disappeared up the stairs. He walked towards the kitchen and peered inside. He held back a laugh at the expression on Mitch's face.

"What happened with Sky?", Ty asked, a large smile on his face as Songbird made his way up to Ty's shoulder and sat there.

"I'm not sure. He said you were a hard worker, then I said how well you did today and he goes all crazy on me! Silent treatment and glares galore!", Mitch said, "What did I say to make him so mad?!"

Ty chuckled.

"Oh, ha ha. Yeah. Very funny Ty. Yeah, I can see how my pain and suffering could amuse you", Mitch said his head dropping to meet the table.

At this Ty couldn't help but burst out laughing. He knew Mitch didn't mean anything he had just said. Mitch smiled into the table, he couldn't help it. Ty's laugh was as infectious as one of Sky's megawatt smiles. Even thinking about one made Mitch smile.

After Ty had laughed away the pain he was in, he said a small goodbye to Mitch and turned to the stairs. He was scared of what he was about to do, but he had to face Sky for the good of the whole group. No one else could and he was Sky's best friend, surely he would listen to Ty. Ty walked up the stairs and deposited Songbird in his room before he walked to Sky's bedroom door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the old door. He could hear a little bit of shuffling inside. A quiet "come in" came from the other side.

Sky was on his bed looking out at the garden again as Ty entered. Ty shut the door behind him and walked towards the bed.

"So…How are you feeling?", Ty asked.

Sky hummed a little bit, a signal that he was doing well.

"Uh, so what was up with you and Mitch? He do something to upset you?"

Another hum.

Ty sighed and looked at the floor, then he looked at Sky.

"Could you please tell me what it was. Maybe it can be resolved."

Sky looked up from the window and searched Ty's eye. Sky sighed.

"I saw him fall on you in the garden", Sky said softly, his voice just above a whisper.

"Oh. Yeah, that was embarrassing. But what was wrong with it?", Ty asked.

Sky sighed again, a blush coming to his cheeks as he looked back at the window.

"It made me angry."

"Why?", Ty asked.

"I don't know. It just did", Sky said, his voice low. Like he was tired.

Ty watched Sky carefully.

"Could you elaborate on that a little?"

"I just told you I couldn't!", Sky yelled.

Ty chuckled and Sky puffed out his cheeks.

"Do you think you could, I don't know, apologise to Mitch. It was an accident after all. It's not like he planned to trip and fall on me."

"Yeah, I know. It still makes me mad, though. I mean, I know that he didn't mean it, but it doesn't make this easier."

Sky sighed and continued.

"I'll apologise tomorrow morning. I'll get him some roses from the garden. He likes roses right?"

Ty felt his heart constrict. His hidden eye twitched slightly, his smile faltering.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll love that", Ty said. His tone low, and dangerous.

Any one of his other friends would be able to see that they were in dangerous waters when Ty's tone dropped like this. But Sky, even though they were best friends, was also Ty's most oblivious friend. The only one unable to tell when Ty got like this that he was treading on thin ice. He usually relied on other people to tell him when Ty was really angry. But when it was just the two of them, he was as oblivious to Ty's anger as he was happy-go-lucky.

Sky jumped off his bed.

"Then it's settled. I'll figure out which roses I'll get Mitch tomorrow. Thanks for the talk Ty."

"No problem", Ty got out, his jaw clamped firmly together and eyes flashing.

Sky smiled and opened his door. Ty shuffled off the bed and out the door, his hands curled into fists, nails biting skin, braced against them hard enough to draw a small amount of blood.

When Ty got to his bedroom. He opened the door with his foot, to avoid aggravating his injured hands. Ty cradled his hands as he walked over to his desk. He sat down and began to wipe the blood off with a tissue. He was just about to log into his laptop when his door opened. Ty looked at it, seeing nothing. He got up and reached towards the handle. As he was about to touch it a yell came from downstairs. The shouting grew louder and then it stopped. Ty took a step towards the stairs but stopped when he heard crying. He moved towards the wall as Seto ran past him, towards his room. Tears streaming down his face as he ran.

Ty, being the good friend he was, ran after Seto and faced Seto's door. He knocked quietly and heard the sniffling cease. Ty knocked again and heard Seto get up off his bed. The door opened and Seto launched himself onto Ty, his arms wrapping around Ty's shoulders. Ty walked into Seto's room and dragged both of them onto the bed.

"What's wrong? What happened?", Ty asked, his voice soft and gentle.

Seto sniffed and wiped some tears away.

"I-I found Brice and Mitch in the kitchen. They were arguing about me. Then when Brice defended me Mitch accused him of being in love with me. But B-Brice denied it", Seto choked out.

"Oh, Seto…", Ty whispered, "I sort of know how you feel."

Seto looked up at Ty.

"R-really?"

"Y-yeah. I kind of, like, really like Sky", Ty whispered, looking down at the quilt.

Seto smiled wide, his tears stopping as he smiled widely at Ty.

"Yes!"

Ty looked up at Seto, startled slightly at the sudden happiness.

"W-what?"

"I knew it. Ah, you two are so perfect together!"

Ty scratched his head and stared at Seto.

"Pardon?"

Seto squealed.

"You and he would be perfect together. Ah! It's too much!"

Ty watched as Seto fell back. Then startled back as Seto suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"Wait, you said you knew how I felt."

"I said I sort of knew how you felt", Ty corrected.

"Whatever, same thing. But that means Sky rejected you."

"Uh, no", Ty said, but Seto wasn't listening.

"Where is he? I'll make him see sense."

"S-Seto, you don't need to. Please just sit down and we'll do this together!", Ty yelped as Seto got up off the bed and dragged Ty with him.

Seto looked down at Ty.

"You haven't even told him. Have you?", Seto questioned.

"Uh, no?", Ty whispered, scared.

Seto sighed and face palmed.

"But, you said you knew how I felt. How do you know how I feel?"

"Well, Sky's getting roses for Mitch as an apology for being mean to him."

"Oh…", Seto said, "Well, when are you going to fess up?"

Ty looked at Seto and moved away from him.

"Are you crazy! I can't tell him that! If I do…"

Seto looked at Ty and smiled softly.

"You think he'll reject you?"

Ty looked down at the floor.

"Oh, Ty…", Seto said as he embraced Ty, "It'll be okay."


	39. Chapter 38

Ty sighed and turned over in his bed. He had talked with Seto for a while and the house had quietened down. Brice had gone home and Mitch said nothing as he passed Seto's room. Ty knew he was going to talk to Brice the next time he saw him. And Mitch was going to have to get a lecture as well. Ty grit his teeth as the day's events flooded back to him in an unrelenting wave. Ty sat up and looked over at the bird that had come from above. He heard a tapping and glanced over to look at the dark figure, it's eyes as gold as ever. Ty smiled softly and got up out of bed to open the window. The creature slunk in and went to sit on Ty's bed. Ty followed and sat down, facing the creature. The creature took off it's cloak and Ty squinted to let his eyes adjust to the new white glow. The creature made a clicking sound and Ty echoed it back at him. The creature smiled, before speaking in a low, but friendly tone.

"Why did you summon me? Do you wish for information?"

Ty looked at the creature.

"I didn't summon you…"

"If you did not, then who did?", the creature asked.

"I believe that title would go to me", a quiet voice said.

The two on the bed looked over as a dull light shone in the darkness.

Songbird flew over, his human form a shadow around his bird form. The form walked forward and sat on the floor on the side of the bed.

"Songbird, your form seems split…", Estrid said.

"Hello to you too Alkiz", Songbird said.

Alkiz smiled widely and looked back at Ty, who was trying to comprehend what was going on.

"So…you two know each other?", Ty asked.

"Yeah, we've know each other for a long time. Like two hundred years or something", Alkiz said his smile widening.

Songbird sighed.

"It may be a long time for you, but not for me. A long time for me is more like four and a half hundred years."

Songbird smiled and watched Ty.

"So…what now?", Ty asked.

"Well", Songbird said, his hands coming together behind his head, "you are going to stay here and Alkiz and I are going to go and talk outside."

"We should get going. We don't have long before the sun comes up", Alkiz said crouching on Ty's window sill, his cloak draped over one arm.

Songbird hummed as a pair of transparent, shadowy wings opened from his back.

"I'll be back at sunrise. Try o get some sleep, okay?", Songbird said.

And with those parting words Songbird and Alkiz disappeared out of Ty's window and flew into the night. Ty lay down and let his thoughts wander. His eyes grew heavy and he sunk into the abyss of sleep.

Songbird sat down on the tree branch and sighed. Alkiz landed next to him, smiling at the stars.

"I don't usually get a view like this. Terra really does have some beautiful constellations", Alkiz whispered.

Songbird chuckled and pulled a knee up to meet his chest. It had been a while since he had seen Alkiz. They weren't allowed to talk to each other much back in the Aether, since their jobs kept them busy. But Songbird always like talking to Alkiz, because Alkiz and he were of separate worlds. But somehow they were friends.

"You're always right on time, aren't you?", Songbird asked looking out at the ocean that sparkled far bellow them, crashing onto rocks and breaking them down.

Alkiz smiled.

"Yeah, well. It's kind of part of my job. You always need to be on time to collect the dead", Alkiz joked.

Songbird smiled and watched as the Estrid next to him began to change. Its four arms turning into two. Two of its eyes closing and sealing. Its bony body filling out into a normal, but lithe and thin structure.

"I think I like this form better than your other", Songbird complimented.

Alkiz cheeks warmed as a faint pink tinge appeared on his cheeks, though this went unnoticed by Songbird, Alkiz felt his three hearts beat a little faster. Alkiz looked straight ahead and felt his body relax as he watched a large ship move across. Alkiz smiled and his eyes closed. Songbird watched and smiled softly, his eyes drifting in Alkiz direction. A loud toot came from the ship and Songbird felt the tree shake. His head turned quickly towards Alkiz, his eyes widening. Alkiz was flailing and trying to get his balance back. Then he was falling, he was in too much shock to even try to fly and the fall would surely injure him badly. Alkiz closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

It never came…

Alkiz opened his eyes after what felt like an eternity. He could feel warm arms encircling his back. He looked up and saw Songbird. Holding him to his chest. Songbird looked relieved. The two flew back up to the tree and Songbird sat down with Alkiz in his lap. They both sighed and continued watching the waters. Both willing for the sun never to rise.

But the sun had to rise eventually. Songbird flew them both back to the house and the two sat in the garden. They were silent until Alkiz spoke.

"Uh…thank you for saving me. What did you want to know anyway?"

Songbird looked at Alkiz, who was watching the ground.

"You're welcome and to be honest. I just wanted some company. Ty and the others can't know that I'm not a real bird and I get really lonely. I just wanted a friend to talk to."

Alkiz smiled, but it disappeared as the sun's light began to colour the sky. Alkiz sighed and stood up, wrapping the cloak or darkness around his body.

"Looks like our time is up", Alkiz said.

"Yeah", came a quiet reply.

Alkiz looked at the clouds that were travelling towards the house. He sighed and did his cloak up.

"I guess…I guess I'll see you when I next visit", Alkiz said as he began to fade.

Songbird hummed softly.

"Oh, and Songbird", Alkiz said.

Songbird looked up at the disappearing figure.

"Come home soon. I miss you", Alkiz said turning back just as he fully faded.

Songbird felt his throat compress and tears well in his eyes.

"I miss you too", came a whispered reply that vanished in the wind.


	40. Chapter 39

Sky looked down at the bouquet of roses in his hands. The dark pink turning to yellow in the centre. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Yes, these flowers would do nicely, but…they made him want to give them to someone else. Sky bit down the urge to go up to Ty's room with the flowers and forced himself to walk towards the door.

Half an hour later Sky found Mitch in the lounge room, sitting on the floor in front of the couch, Jerome on the couch behind him. Sky felt his resolve crumble a little, but he forced himself to stop worrying.

"Mitch", Sky called.

Mitch looked up from the TV and saw Sky. Sky beckoned Mitch and Mitch got up, walking away from his position and over to Sky's.

"Yes, what can I do for you?", Mitch asked.

Sky brought the flowers out from behind his back and offered them to Mitch who looked surprised and confused. Sky looked away.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for how I acted. I was a real jerk to you", Sky apologized.

Mitch gently took the flowers and smiled softly.

"Thank you for saying sorry. What I really want to know is why you acted the way you did."

Sky grabbed Mitch's hand and led him into the garden. Sky took a deep breath and sighed.

"Promise not to be weird about it, or like, shun me and stuff", Sky asked.

Mitch smiled and placed a hand on his chest.

"I promise. So what is it?"

"I…I kind of really like Ty and…", Sky stopped and tried to make the words come out.

"And you don't want me to touch him because you get jealous. Am I right?", Mitch asked.

"W-well, not just you. The others as well. Look, the point is I don't want anyone to make a move on Ty", Sky said his voice dropping.

Mitch smiled.

"Wait, so you're cool with me liking a guy, let along one of our group?", Sky asked, realizing that Mitch hadn't said a word about him liking another man.

Mitch flustered and blushed looking away from Sky, not meeting the other's gaze.

"W-well, no. W-why should I be. I-I mean I like a guy as well", Mitch said.

Sky was shocked but quickly came to his senses.

"Who? Is he from our group? Is he older? Younger? Taller? Is it Brice or Seto? Or is it Jason? Who? Tell me?!", Sky asked, firing off questions like a machine gun.

Mitch blushed harder.

"Uh, well. He is from our group. And he is taller than me- but only slightly! And, well, he's just…well…", Mitch said trying to explain, but failing to.

Sky smirked and moved closer to Mitch, who in turn moved back.

"It's Jerome. Isn't it", Sky said.

"W-well…"

"Hah, I knew it. Jason so owes me."

"Wait you bet on me liking Jerome!?"

"Uh duh, it was so obvious. But Jason couldn't see it. I'm telling you, he is just so oblivious sometimes, especially when it comes to love. Tyler could walk right up to him, confess his love and Jason still wouldn't know what was going on."

"No, wait. You bet on me liking Jerome!?"

"Yeah, so. You bet on me liking Ty. And I already know you bet on Jason liking Tyler, and just everyone in our group bets on everyone else liking someone else…it's just a huge mess of betting and money."

"You bet on me liking Jerome!?"

"Ah, are you kidding me. You're still on this?"

"Well of course I am. You bet on me liking Jerome!"

Sky sighed and rolled his eyes.

"'Let he who hath no sin cast the first stone' Mitch, you do it as well, you're just as much a hypocrite as Seto. Sheesh, you're both such hypocrites and you contradict your own rules on betting. You're no exception."

Mitch huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm going inside. Don't call me out here again", Mitch said, turning to leave. He stopped a few steps from the door.

"But please, call me again if you need to talk about Ty, though. I'm worried about his safety and his heart", Mitch said before disappearing.

Sky smiled and looked up at the clouds. He felt something cold and wet hit his face, then another, and another. He got up and dusted himself off before sprinting inside the house as rain pelted him.

Ty waited by the window. Songbird hadn't come back yet, and it was starting to rain. He had left for a while. His heart in too much pain to see Sky and Mitch in the garden talking. Mitch had left a little while ago and Ty had come back to his window just as it began to lightly rain. Ty closed his bedroom window and smiled as he watched Sky run back to the house. Ty's eyes drifted out to the horizon, to the light that was coming from beyond the clouds. Ty lay his head on the tops of his hands and let his eyes close. His breathing light and soft. He could feel himself drifting away and he let it happen. He could feel something pulling at his subconscious, telling him to wake up. He ignored it for a while but woke up to a loud knocking at his door. Ty got up and walked to the door to open it. He was surprised to find Sky on the other side.

"Can I come in…please", Sky asked, looking at the floor and blushing.

"Uh, yeah", Ty replied, as quiet as ever.

Sky walked in and sat down on Ty's bed.

"Uh, nice day we're having isn't it", Sky said, trying to make conversation.

"It's pouring outside…"

"Oh…yeah."

Ty walked over and sat down on his bed. He put his hands together and let them rest in his lap.

"So, why did you come here?", Ty asked.

"What, I can't visit my best friend and talk to them?", Sky asked, faking an offended tone.

Ty laughed and looked at Sky.

"Seriously, though, why did you want to talk to me in my room?"

Sky looked down and fiddled with his hands.

"Oh please…please tell me you didn't murder anyone", Ty asked.

"What! No!", Sky said, laughing at the end.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I-I, well, I kind of, like, really like you…", Sky whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

Sky sighed and turned to look directly at Ty.

"Ty, we've been friends since we were like five years old, well I was more like eight and you were five, but I'm getting off track. We've know each other for a really long time and I've really gotten to know you." Sky stopped to take a breath, "And you and I, we've always been there for each other. You and I are a team and a really good one at that too. What I'm trying to say is that I really like you. Really, really like you. And I want to know that we can still be friends if you don't like me that way. I don't want my feelings to get in the way of what we have. But if you feel the same way please say so."

For a time, there was silence. Not the sort of silence that you would get at an awkward family dinner, nor the sort of silence you get during a test. No, this silence was cold, cruel and heartbreaking. A silence that felt like ice drilling into your very being. A silence that made you want to wake up and discover that all of this was just a dream. A silence that would give you nightmares.

But then, Ty spoke.


	41. Chapter 40

Sky was shocked. He stared at Ty and watched his mouth move. All he could hear was a high pitched tone. He felt someone grab his shoulder and shake it, roughly. His vision came back into focus and he saw Ty with tears in his eyes.

"W-what?", Sky asked.

"I said, 'I really, really like you too', and then you just zoned out. I-I thought you were joking. I thought you were joking when you said you liked me back", Ty said, tears running down his face, rolling off his cheeks and dropping into his lap.

"N-no! I wouldn't lie or joke about something so serious. I really like you and- and if you like me back…like that then…", Sky said moving towards Ty, wiping some tears from his face.

Ty smiled, happy that Sky's confession hadn't been a lie. He moved forward and hugged Sky. Sky smiled and hugged Ty back, his arms wrapping around Ty's waist. They both closed their eyes and let each other's presence calm them. Ty pulled away a little bit and looked up at Sky. Sky smiled looking down and moved his face down, his forehead touching Ty's. They closed their eyes and their noses bumped lightly.

"Hey! Sky! You in there?!"

Ty and Sky started back, and watched the door slam open.

"There you are. I've been looking for you", Brice said.

"Why?", Sky asked, getting up off Ty's bed.

"I need to talk to you…in private", Brice said, blushing slightly.

"Okay. I'll be back as soon as possible and then we'll get back to 'talking', okay?", Sky asked Ty.

"Okay, get back soon. Or I might not be in the mood anymore", Ty said.

Sky smiled and walked out the door, closing gently behind him.

"I heard you and Ty confess, and…well, I feel guilty. I really like Seto, but I kind of messed up and told Mitch that I didn't like him…like that. And now…I feel so guilty", Brice said, he broke off sniffling, tears slipping down his cheeks.

Sky smiled sadly at Brice and ruffled Brice's hair.

"I'm sure if you tell him, he'd understand", Sky said softly.

"Yeah, but, well I know that he heard me", Brice said.

"Huh?"

"Seto was present during my disagreement with Mitch. I could feel his aura", Brice said, sniffling.

"Okay, but I really think the best thing to do right now is tell Seto how you feel. Trust me the guilt will destroy you otherwise", Sky whispered.

Brice wiped his tears away and looked up at Sky.

"Okay, I'll tell him and…thanks Sky. I really needed that", Brice said as he turned to go to Seto's room.

"You're welcome, Brice", Sky said, waving as Brice turned and knocked on Seto's door.

The door opened and Brice walked inside, the door closed a second later.

"So I guess this means you owe me something, huh?"

Sky jumped a little and turned to Ty. Sky smiled and put his hands up in front of his chest.

"Uh, well…lets not be so hasty here…", Sky said gulping as Ty's smiled turned into an evil smirk.

"Come on then, we've got some 'talking' to do", Ty said turning on his heel and walking back to his room, Sky trailing after him.

"How about this. I'll 'forget' the bet's consequences…if you do a little something for me", Ty said, one hand on his hip, the other coming up to the door handle.

"A-and what would that be?", Sky asked, slightly scared.

"Hmmm, I want you to…I want you to…uh, let me think about it for a moment…ah, I'll tell you later…"

Sky chuckled and jumped on top of Ty, the two landing on the bed.

"How about I kiss you and then you can think about it. Sound good to you?", Sky purred into Ty's ear.

Ty's eyes widened, but closed quickly as Sky's forehead met his.

Songbird smiled as he looked in from the window. He sighed and flew down to the garden. His black, shadowy from disappearing and his bird form falling to the ground below. Songbird looked up and around, getting his bearings. He flapped his wings and flew up to Seto's window. He peeked in and saw Brice and Seto hugging on Seto's bed. Songbird felt his heart drop as he looked up at the sky. Songbird landed on a tree branch and looked at his wings. His wings took him so many places. He loved his wings, but…he knew he would eventually have to give them up. His delivery to this planet was not as graceful as it could have been, and his exit would be, more or less, a death that meant nothing to anyone but the prince. Songbird sighed and leant against the tree, he closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to this morning. A talk with an old friend. It felt nice to be wanted again. The feeling of love, it had been so long since he had felt its warm embrace. He wanted to call Alkiz back, but he couldn't. He knew it would be selfish and Alkiz had a job to do, as did he. Songbird felt his heart constrict and he curled up into a small ball, trying to keep the feeling, the warm feeling of being loved, alive.

Alkiz watched Songbird, the clouds going right through him. He bit his lip and tried to hold back tears. He didn't want to kill Songbird, but he would have to when Ty died. He smiled a little at the thought of Songbird and he being reunited. He had always thought it would be excellent, amazing, mind blowing. The feeling of being once again able to hold, touch, his only friend was something he had many dreams about. All he wanted was for Songbird to be near him again, but the prince had to be Songbird's first priority. Alkiz could live with that, as long as the prince knew about Songbird and his friendship. Sighing as someone called out to him, Alkiz turned to face another Estrid.

"Stop your daydreaming. If won't do you any good", the other reprimanded.

"Sorry, I'll get back to work", Alkiz mumbled sadly.

"You better…Is something wrong Alkiz?"

"No, no. I'm fine Jastir."

Jastir looked at Alkiz, sighed and turned back, flying off back the way he had come, his black, tattered cloak flapping in the wind. Alkiz watched him go, before taking one last glance at Songbird and moving on. He did have a job to do after all.

Ty watched as the people on the screen flittered back and forth. Their unreasonably proportioned selves yelling as a large monster began its attack. Ty let out a little laugh at how much CGI was used, very bad CGI at that too. The monster was so fake, it was unbelievable. Ty heard a cough and looked up at Sky, who was standing there with two glasses of water. Ty moved over to make room for him. Sky put the glasses on the table in front of him and put an arm around Ty's shoulders. The two laughed at the bad effects and CGI, but smiled when the other moved closer. By the end of the movie Sky was on his back, both of his arms wrapped around Ty's middle, with Ty laying on top of him. The two were chest to chest and could feel when the other laughed, it was nice, comfortable.

"How bad was that CGI?", Sky said.

Ty laughed, "I know right and the effects."

They both laughed and smiled at the TV.

"Well, I better get up and get us something to eat", Ty said, moving to get off Sky.

"Do you have to?", Sky whined.

"Do you want to eat?"

"I can cook for myself."

Ty raised an eyebrow.

"You burnt water. How do you even burn water?! How is that even possible?!"

Sky looked up guiltily, but his face changed to a determined expression.

"Yeah, well…well…um…I can still cook!"

Ty rolled his eyes and got up.

"No you can't and that's why I'm cooking."

"But- "

"No, not 'but's. I'm cooking and that's final."

Sky sat up and crossed his arms, frowning at the floor. Ty rubbed his forehead and walked out to make something to eat.

"I didn't burn the water…I didn't…", Sky mumbled as he got up and walked into the kitchen.

Sky sat down at the kitchen table as Ty got out some bread. Ty wasn't the most experienced cook out of them, that would be Husky, but he could cook the basic's like toast, pasta and, his speciality, chocolate chip cookies. Husky's most accomplished dish though was making chocolate cake that was so light and fluffy, it felt like eating a gourmet cupcake made of chocolate air.

Ty looked up from the toaster as Sky stood up and walked over to the little radio they had in the kitchen. Sky turned it on and played with the station settings, before finding a good song. The song was in a language they couldn't quite make out, but it was good enough. Sky moved over and grabbed Ty's hand. The two began to dance about, their ballroom style not quite matching the tone of the song. They smiled at each other and bowed as the song ended.

"And that was 'Triaden' by Tunevaag, now our next song is bit of a sad one. It's 'Butterfly Culture' by Benjamin Francis Leftwich, please enjoy", the announcer said.

Then next song began and Sky took Ty by the waist and began moving them around. Ty moved his hands to Sky's shoulders and smiled into his chest. The song ended slowly and ty looked up into Sky's eyes. Sky moved over to turn the radio down.

"And for our last song of the day, 'Heaven Knows' by Five for Fighting. This is your host, signing out'', the announcer said.

Sky smiled at Ty and began to sing along softly. He had known this song for a while, so the lyrics came to him naturally now. Sky spun Ty around and grabbed one of his hands. Sky took the hand and spun Ty's body just as the song ended.

"That was fun", Sky said, trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, how did you know that song was my favourite?", Ty asked.

"I didn't, which one was it?", Sky asked smiling.

"The last one, 'Heaven Knows'. It's just…I love that song."

Sky sniffed and recoiled as the smell of burning came to his nose.

"Ah!", Ty said, ejecting the toast and grimacing at the hot feeling in his hands.

"That is so yours", Ty said as he took out a plate.

Sky smiled.

"You don't mean that", he said walking toward Ty.

Ty smiled and sighed.

"No, but it was funny to see you think I was going to give you burnt toast."

"You're mean Ty."

"And you're meaner."

Sky looked horrified, but Ty knew it was faked.

"Why my dear Ty, I don't know what you mean? How could I?"

Ty rolled his eyes but smiled at Sky's dramatics.

"Why I am appalled that you think I could be mean. Why? What reason would I have to be mean to you?"

"You want what you can't have", Ty said walking up to Sky and backing Sky into a cupboard.

Sky swallowed and smiled down at Ty.

"Which for a time included me. But for now it will include kissing me", Ty said as he walked away from Sky.

"What?"

"You want to kiss me, but you can't. Because I won't let you", Ty said as he grabbed some bread and began to make a sandwich.

Sky smirked and walked towards Ty. Ty almost dropped the knife he was using as Sky wrapped his arms around Ty's middle.

"Well then I'll just have to make you kiss me", Sky said, nuzzling his face into Ty's shoulder.

Ty chuckled and pulled away from Sky.

"Not going to happen chief. You may have my heart, but I control my lips", Ty said.

"Poetic much?", Sky asked.

Ty hummed and began to walk up the stairs. Sky watched as Ty made his way up the stairs, but became confused when Ty passed his bedroom. He watched as Ty turned around and looked at him then made his way to Sky's bedroom, opening the door and closing it as soon as he was in. Sky waited, then ran up the stairs towards his bedroom. He tried to open the door, but found it locked.

"Ty, come on. Open up", Sky whined to the door.

"Not on your life", came the reply.

Sky huffed and pouted. He heard Ty laughing from the other side.

"I'll break down the door then", Sky said.

"If you do that, you'll have to deal with Husky and after all it is your door."

Sky sighed and put his back against the door.

"Fine, then I'll just wait until you run out of food, or water, or just miss me", Sky said casually.

Sky leaned against the door, he didn't hear the click for the other side. He felt the door move and then he was falling back. He yelped as someone grabbed him under the arms and stopped him from falling to the ground.

"Thanks, Ty. But it was kind of your fault."

Ty dropped him.


	42. Chapter 41

Sky lay on his bed, waiting for Ty to return with an ice pack. He smiled as he looked out the window at the dark clouds in the distance. Looks like there was going to be rain, that meant that Husky would be in his room for the rest of the night with Ian and someone else would have to cook. Maybe he could get the others out of the house so he could dance with Ty in the living room. He sighed at the thought of dancing around on the carpet, moving gracefully and slowly, enjoying each others company.

Sky startled out of his imaginary world when a knock sounded and Ty opened the door.

"I've got your ice pack", Ty said, softly throwing it onto Sky's stomach.

Sky smiled up at Ty as he walked towards Sky's bed. Sky sat up a little and put the ice pack on the back of his head.

"Thanks for that", Sky said, a little breathless as Ty sat next to him on the bed, his heart fluttering a small bit at the minuscule amount of distance between their bodies. Ty smiled at Sky and shifted closer to him, leaning onto Sky, his head connecting with Sky's shoulder. Sky's hand came up and landed on Ty's head, he gently pulled his hand through the tangled, brown locks, loosening the knots that had started to form. Sky lay back, taking Ty with him, and the two closed their eyes, enjoying the silence and head pats.

 _Ty opened his eyes and looked around. He panicked a little when he couldn't see Sky or Sky's room. He pulled his knees up to his chest and shuddered as the darkness enveloped him. The warmth around him was a sickly, sticky heat. He hid his head in his knees and tried not to cry. He was alone, so alone. It was crushing him, pressing down on his heart heavily. He sighed and willed the tears back, his lip trembling and throat aching. He breathed in and almost choked on the air. Because it wasn't air, it was more like smoke, or ashes, or a combination of both. It sent his lungs filing, searching for air that they couldn't find. He ducked his head and tried to use his shirt to cover his nose and mouth. His eyes were watering and he felt sick. Then he was breathing, the air was normal, the black turning grey. Ty felt courage course through him, he stood up and took a step forward. The next was surer, he kept going, steps quickening until he was running. His eyes looking all around him trying, searching, looking for an exit. Something, anything. He slowed and watched as the grey got darker in places, lighter in others. The grey shifted, breaking apart. Then Ty watched as they became clouds, rushing past him. From overhead, on all sides and below him, they were floating, moving quicker with each second he stood. Until they became a blur and Ty looked back as the clouds began to be swallowed by a darkness behind him. It was like the clouds were being pulled like water into a plug hole. Ty turned back to where the clouds were coming from. He took a step forward and stopped as a heavy wind pushed him back a step. He stumbled and fell back, landing on his knees as the clouds kept moving past him at a now steady pace, fast, but not enough to be just grey blurs. Ty stayed down, he pulled his knees up and sat cross-legged on the ground. He closed his eyes and wished that he could wake up. He could feel his breath quicken and reached for his throat. His lungs unable to pull in enough air. His hands flew to his hair and he grabbed parts of it, tugging, trying in vain to calm down. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and the world changed._

 _He was floating. Floating above the earth. He looked behind him and saw amethyst eyes flash with concern. Big, gold wings open and light, brown hair tousled. Ty felt the tears slide down his face as he launched himself into Songbird's embrace. He cried as he nuzzled into Songbird's chest. Songbird smiled and gently pet Ty's head._

 _"It's okay, I'm here for you…Ty."_

Ty sat up gasping for breath. Cold sweat drenched the back of his shirt. Ty looked around and sighed. He fell backwards, his back collided with Sky's chest and the other let out a small grunt in his sleep. Ty smiled and rolled over so he was facing Sky's side. He shifted closer to Sky and slung one of his arms over Sky's chest, he played with Sky's shirt until he got sleepy again and felt his eyes close.

Sky pulled the pillow closer to his chest and felt a heavy part fall onto his neck. He moved closer. The pillow was kind of hard, but it was warm. He let out a small sigh and smiled as the pillow shifted, trying to get comfortable in his arms. Wait, pillows aren't sentient…Sky opened his eyes but stayed still as his eyes adjusted to the light of the sun. He looked at the pillow in his arms and blushed. His smile widened as Ty moved closer to him, trying to find the warmth that had left him in the cold. Sky squeezed Ty and let his arms fall back into their previous position. He gently kissed Ty's forehead and smiled as Ty nuzzled into Sky's embrace further.

Ty smiled and yawned as a bright light pierced the veil of darkness that surrounded him. He groaned as he heard a window open and the bed dip again. He opened his eyes and looked up at Sky, who smiled back at him. Sky leaned down and gently kissed Ty's forehead.

"Time to wake up", Sky whispered.

Ty groaned and leaned up so his head was resting against Sky's chest. Sky chuckled and smiled down at Ty, reaching behind Ty and gathering him up in his arms. Ty struck a dramatic pose as he was lifted into the air. Sky laughed and began to walk.

"Okay Juliet, can you get the door?", Sky asked, jokingly.

Ty mumbled something but pulled the door open.

"What was that?", Sky asked.

"I'm not Juliet'", Ty repeated, a little bit grumpy.

"And why not?", Sky asks, chuckling.

"Because…that would make you Romeo, and that would mean that you'd die before me", Ty says, turning his face away from Sky and looking at the floor.

Sky swallowed and took a small breath.

"I'd…prefer that I die before you. That means that at least I've done my job…and, you know, kept you alive", Sky said, coming to a stop at the top of the stairs.

The two were silent, quietly taking in each other's words.

"But hey, if you…if you want to die together that would be fine too", Sky said quietly.

"Yeah, I think I'd prefer it like that", Ty whispered.

Sky took a step forward, his bare foot meeting the soft material that covered the stairs. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?", Sky asked looking down at Ty. His arms were starting to hurt, but his pride was on the line here.

"You know you can put him down now", Seto said, leaning behind the two on the door frame.

Sky silently thanked Seto before walking over to the kitchen table and setting Ty down in a chair. His arms feeling light as relief washed through them.

"So why was Sky carrying you?", Seto asked Ty as Sky walked around, trying to find something to eat.

"To be completely honest, I'm not sure. He just picked me up from his bed and carried me down stairs", Ty answered.

"Well, you looked so comfortable and I didn't want to wake you up completely yet", Sky said as he ducked into the pantry.

"Wait…Sky's bed…tired Ty…oh, please tell me you didn't. Man, you guys are fast", Seto said.

"Huh?", Ty said

"Well, I mean you two only found out like yesterday or something and you're already sleeping together", Seto announced.

"Oh, no this will probably be a one-time thing, unless…you want to move into my room Ty?", Sky asked.

"Whoa, hold your horses. Maybe later, but not right now. Not yet…", Ty said.

Seto watched the two, smiling as the other two began to talk and laugh.

'Ah, and now everything's right with the world. I better go find Jerome, he so owes me.'


	43. Chapter 42

_'_ _Notch be with us…Notch be with us all'_

Ty smiled as the rain slid down the window. It was calming, the smell reminding him of days spent cuddled up with his friends in front of the TV. He chided himself for thinking of the past. He should be thinking about the present, for instance, he should be thinking about how Sky's arms felt around his waist, how his head felt on Ty's shoulder, how his hair lay gently against the side of Ty's neck and face. Ty's smile grew wider and he sighed softly. His eyes closed slowly, head bumping against the side of the window pane.

A thump against the window startled Ty out of his half asleep daze. His eyes turned to focus on what had made the sound. His eyes widened at the red splatter, drops of the red liquid now streaking down the window and mixing with the rain. Ty jumped up and ran towards the door, ringing in his ears and the blood splatter on his mind. He didn't hear the yelp that a startled Sky let out, he didn't hear the thundering steps that came after him, nor the flapping of wings. The torrential downpour outside a distant thought as Ty ran through it. He could hear yelling as he ran around to the window, his feet slipping as they came in contact with the cold mud. He fell but was able to get up quickly. His eyes landed on the window, blood now completely gone from the transparent material. Ty's eyes searched the ground, rain washing away small splatters of mud from his drenched shirt. His eyes landed on something grey and feathery. His hands reached out immediately and he gently scooped the bird into his cupped hands. His mind whirled with a million thoughts, his heart thundering. One thought finally registered in his mind, though, 'Get the bird inside, or it will die'. He stopped for a second before a hand gripped his shoulder, he started and looked up at Sky.

Sky looked down, Ty's expression was frenzied and wild, it sort of scared him. He pulled Ty into a hug, before beginning the 'laborious' task of dragging Ty back inside. When they got back into the dry and the warmth Husky wrapped them in a large, warm towel each, before telling them to go upstairs and change. Sky hastily walked up the stairs, but he stopped when he didn't hear footsteps behind him. He looked back to see everyone watching Ty, who was clasping something in his hands. Sky took a step-down and then another until he reached the bottom of the stairs. Ty still didn't look up from his hands. Sky moved closer to Ty and gently took Ty's hands into his own. Wet feathers greeted his hands, cold, soaked and a little red. Sky stopped breathing for a little as the small, grey, mud splattered bird was finally revealed. Something warm, hot even, dropped onto Sky's hand. Sky looked up slightly as the tears rolled down Ty's face. Sky sighed slightly and reached a frozen hand up to Ty's cheek, he smiled a little as Ty moved into his touch.

 _'_ _I'm sorry…I can't do more for you…'_

Ty's head lifted as looked around, accidentally shaking Sky's hand away. Sky looked quizzically as Ty's eyes scanned the room. But both of them looked down suddenly as a small chirp was emitted from the bird in their hands. The others gathered around to have a look at the small bird. Seto put a hand on Ty's wrist and reached a hand towards the small bird. The bird started a bit but relaxed when the hand softly ran down its back. Seto smiled as a small amount of mauve tinged magic faded into existence around his hand, slowly engulfing the bird. When the magic had faded out of existence the bird opened its wings and flew up towards the roof. It began to do little flips and tricks in the air, chirping, swooping, doing little loops and twirls. After a few minutes, it flew lower and landed on the edge of the counter, ruffling its feather back into place.

Songbird looked at the smaller bird, there was something familiar about those feathers, that colour, those…those bright green eyes. He almost lost it, squawking and flapping his wings at the other bird.

"Songbird, what's wrong?", Ty asked, his hand wandering to Songbird's back, stroking the silky feathers.

Songbird looked at Ty, then began to squawk, his wings trying to stretch out and point to the other bird.

"What do you think he wants?", Sky asked, leaning down to look at Songbird more closely.

Songbird huffed and hopped over to the other bird. He reached a talon out and pointed at the other bird.

"Yeah, what about him?", Ty asked Songbird.

Songbird squawked and pointed at the other bird's eyes. Ty looked at the other bird as it tried to shy away. Ty frowned and bent down trying to observe the grey bird. He looked closer and almost gasped when the bright green eyes flashed his way. He kept his gasp in, though, transforming his surprise into a gulp.

"What? What's wrong Ty?", Sky asked as he bent down with Ty.

"It's nothing, just...Songbird seems to- uh recognise this bird", Ty said, laughing at his own pathetic excuse, how was he going to explain his surprise?

"Oh, okay then…Um…Hey I know, what should we call it?", Sky asked.

"Call what?", Jason asked.

"The bird, stupid", Tyler answered.

Ty sighed and silently prayed that his plan would work.

"What about 'Alkiz'?", Ty asked.

"Why?", Sky asked back.

"Because…because the name is exotic, like the bird", Ty tried.

"I guess, but how is the bird exotic?", Mitch asked.

"Uh…oh, it's eyes. They're like, neon green and stuff", Ty said.

"Oh, I guess. But still why Alkiz?", Jerome asked.

"It's uh, like a nice name…I guess…", Ty said, looking down at the floor.

"Hey, guys if Ty wants to call the new bird Alkiz, I don't see why not. I mean, he did find it, saved its life even. If Ty wants to name his new bird Alkiz, why not?", Seto said.

Ty smiled at Seto, and gently cupped his hands in front of 'Alkiz' and waited patiently for the little bird to hop in. Once Alkiz was in Ty slowly lifted his hands stopping every time the bird wobbled, threatening to slip over the edge of his hands. Everyone said their good nights and left to go back to their bedrooms.

Sky smiled as he watched Ty walk slowly up the stairs, the small bird cradled close to his chest. Songbird flapped over and Sky flinched a little as talons gently gripped his shoulder. He smiled wider and began the journey up the stairs to return Songbird, maybe he could talk to Ty some more about what had caused him to be so scared that he would go outside without hesitation.

Ty looked up from his lap, where Alkiz was now sleeping, to see Sky and Songbird enter the room. He smiled, they looked perfect together, like an eagle sitting on a warrior's shoulder. They looked like one nether of a picture. Sky smiled back, this smile was small but so soft and gentle. It was a special smile, the sort that he reserved only for the best of times, and for the best of people. Ty smiled back as Sky wandered over to sit down next to him.

"You look much better now. Feeling much better then, I guess", Sky said, grunting as he sat down next to Ty, Songbird chirping at the movement.

"Yeah, now that Alkiz is feeling better, I guess I do too", Ty said softly, stroking Alkiz' back, the little bid now almost asleep.

Sky took Ty's other hand, the one that was left on his knee. He gently stroked a thumb across the top of Ty's knuckles.

"You know, I was scared when you left", Sky said, chuckling at the after thought, "I thought that you might have been possessed or something. It's good to have you back."

Ty hummed, took the small bid into his hands and let his body fall to the side, landing on Sky's shoulder.

"Yeah…", Ty said.

"Tired?", Sky asked.

"Yeah…", came the reply.

Sky chuckled softly and lifted his hands, falling back with Ty falling onto his chest. Ty held the small bird so that he didn't get squished. Alkiz gently nudged at Ty's hand and Ty let him go. Alkiz flapped his wings and landed on the window sill, Songbird following him not long after. The two watched Sky and Ty, waiting for their breathing to even out. When this had happened Songbird used his talons to open the window. The pair flew out into the night.

"Why are you here?", Songbird asked, his shadowy form returning.

"Because…I needed to warn you of something", Alkiz said, standing a few feet away from Songbird with his back turned.

"What?"

Alkiz breathed deeply.

"Notch, this is so hard to say…", Alkiz whispered, "Look, Ty's going to die."

"What?! No, there has to be some mistake?!"

"No, it's been written in his 'human' fate. He's going to die in three days."

"No…no, no I- I won't…I- I'll save him, he can't die yet! He- he just can't…"

"I'm sorry, but he- he has to…"

Alkiz swallowed and waited for Songbird to hit him. To storm over and yell at him. To try and threaten him. But it never came. What did happen though was quiet sobbing. Alkiz turned around and walked towards Songbird, his normal form, a white, misty shadow, around his bird form. Alkiz stretched his arms out towards Songbird. Songbird grit his teeth and let his head rise, tears streaming down his face.

"I wish I didn't have to tell you this. You know if it were up to me I would let him live here till he died of more natural causes, but that's not how this works. I'm so sorry", Alkiz said as he hugged Songbird.

Songbird was upset, angry, and Alkiz would understand if he wanted to be left alone. Songbird sunk slightly into Alkiz embrace before his anger got the best of him. He threw Alkiz off him.

"Why can't you try to stop them?! You have just as much power!", Songbird yelled.

Alikz had fallen to the ground when Songbird had pushed him off and now he looked up at the other.

"Please, Songbird. You know I can't. I don't have that kind of power", Alikz said slowly, trying to calm Songbird down.

"Yes, you do! Don't lie to me! You could take out all of them in one fell swoop!", Songbird yelled.

"Songbird please, calm down", Alkiz said softly.

"You could kill them all! You could save Ty!", Songbird screamed.

"Songbird…", Alkiz whimpered, tears welling in his eyes.

"I know you can do it! You could rewind time if you just _tried_!"

"Songbird…"

"You're just too selfish! That's it, isn't it?! You're just too selfish to put your own neck on the line!"

Alkiz let the tears fall. He wasn't selfish, was he? Maybe Songbird was right. Maybe he had been selfish this whole time. He was brought out of his mind by a slap to his face. Songbird had slapped him. Alkiz felt his lip tear, blood welling in the wound. The tears streamed down his face as he looked into Songbird's face, anger now fading as he stared at Alkiz' frightened face.

"Okay…I- I'll try my best to save Ty", Alkiz whispered.

Songbird stayed silent. He had never hit anyone, not even his enemies. His heart was shattering. He had hit his best friend, one of the only people wo actually understood him. He swallowed, but his throat felt like it was closing in on itself. Guilt flooded his heart and mind, erasing all other emotions.

"Alkiz…I- I", Songbird tried.

"No, you- you were right", Alkiz said as he began to stand, "I've ben selfish, I'll save Ty. Don't worry."

"Alkiz…", Songbird whimpered softly.

"I-…I guess I'll see you around", Alkiz whispered before flying off into the night sky.

"No…please come back", Songbird whispered as he watched helplessly from the ground.


	44. Chapter 43

Songbird waited. Watching the skies for any sign of Alkiz. Now he was alone he began to replay the conversation in his head. His eyes widened as one specific phrase reverberated around his head.

'You could take out all of them in one fell swoop!'

He had yelled that at Alkiz. Now it struck him. While Alkiz could indeed battle the head of the Estrids, he would need more than one person to back him up. It made Songbird recall an old memory, a story for hundreds of years ago about an Estrid who did indeed challenge his elders. There had been many fights before so this was not an uncommon occurrence unless you took in the circumstances. One lone Estrid could not overpower another, greater, older Estrid. If it would happen the challenger would be cut down, put to rest, killed. Like the Estrid in the story. Gone forever.

Songbird's eyes widened at this thought. Alkiz would surely not get any other Estrids help since the mission was indisputably suicidal. No one, not even himself would lay down his life for anyone who was not his closest friends. And from the way Alkiz talked about his work, all his co-workers were merely that, co-workers. He didn't have any other friends; Songbird was probably the only one who ever took enough time to really get to know Alkiz. Maybe Alkiz had some other Estrids who were nice to him, but they were merely co-workers, not friends and certainly not best friends. It occurred to Songbird that he had just sent one of his best, and only, friends on a suicide mission in which if the head of the Estrids didn't kill him, he would be publically shamed and executed. He had sent his friend on a one-way trip that resulted in a death sentence. And now he _really_ felt guilty.

Ty awoke the next morning with a sore back and an urge to cry. For some reason, he felt as if a part of his life had gone missing overnight. He sat up and heard a small grunt beneath him, he smiled down at Sky and watched as the other turned around and away from Ty. Ty looked around his room and came to the realization that Songbird and Alkiz had gone missing during the night. He sighed and opened the window slightly, at least now they had a way to get in. The feeling that something was missing continued as he walked down the stairs, his heart aching. He listed things off in his head trying to figure it out, he came to the conclusion that it must be something to do with the two angel-Estrid-bird creatures that had been rooming with Sky and him last night. Their disappearance and this feeling seemed to link up pretty well. As Ty entered the kitchen Seto turned and looked at the other, Ty moved around on 'auto-pilot', as he called it, making himself two pieces of toast smeared with butter. Seto sighed silently, he had felt something missing when he got up this morning, maybe Ty had felt the same thing. He was about to ask Ty when Husky came in tears streaming down his face, followed closely by a sad looking Mitch, Jerome, and Ian.

"What's wrong with you lot then?", Seto asked, his voice husky, cracking slightly from disuse.

"I- I feel so sad, like something's…missing", Ian said softly as he sat down.

At his words, everyone seemed to perk up.

"You too then", Mitch said.

"So are we all feeling like this", Jason yawned as he walked into the kitchen, snagging a piece of toast from Ty.

"Hey, get your own", Ty yelped.

Jason shrugged and moved closer to Tyler, looking as upset as the rest, walked into the kitchen.

"Wanna a bite?", Jason asked, his voice muffled by the toast.

Tyler giggled at this and took a bite out of the tip of the toast.

"Mmm, delicious", Tyler giggled.

"Oh, will you two knock it off", Mitch teased.

"Yeah, if you want to make out, you have two rooms you can do it in", Sky said as he moved into the kitchen.

"I think I just lost my appetite", Sky said as the blushing duo shuffled out of the kitchen, toast still in Jason's mouth.

"Here", Ty said, holding a piece of toast in front of Sky's face.

Sky smirked and grabbed the tip of the toast with his mouth.

"How 'bout you? You wanna bite?", Sky asked Ty through the toast.

Ty laughed and sighed.

"No. You can have that all to yourself, I don't think I want any anymore", Ty said as he walked out of the kitchen, swaying his hips slightly.

A quiet shout of 'Rejected!', courtesy of Mitch was quickly followed by everyone left in the kitchen bursting out laughing, Sky excluded. Sky took the toast out of his mouth and looked after Ty thoughtfully.

"Hey, Seto. You got any spells that make things irresistible?", Sky asked.

Seto let his laughter die out a little bit.

"Y-yeah, why?"

Sky smirked and looked at Seto evilly.

Ty wandered around his room. Smiling at the tidiness he had achieved. He looked at the door as a gentle knock came from the other side.

"Can I come in?", the muffled voice of Sky asked.

"Yeah", Ty affirmed.

Sky opened the door and stood in front of Ty, hands behind his back. Ty sniffed the air as something mouth-watering hit his nose.

"What, uh, what can I help you with?", Ty asked.

"Well, I felt kind of bad for making you loose your appetite. So I got you something I was sure you'd like", Sky said slowly taking the plate out from behind his back.

To him, it looked like an ordinary piece of toast covered in butter. But Seto had assured him that to Ty it looked like his favorite food.

"How…how did you get your hands on this?", Ty asked he saw before him a plate of food that continually changed. He knew there was no food anywhere that did such a thing, so his mind instantly went to it being enchanted. Very well, if that's how Sky wanted to play, he'd play along.

Sky smiled as Ty's eyes widened. He kept his mouth shut, he knew if he asked Ty if he liked it then his plan would come undone and he'd be found.

"Do you want some?", he opted for instead.

Ty looked up at Sky and smiled. Sky certainly had no idea what was on the plate.

"Yes please, would you like some as well?", Ty offered politely.

"I'd love to share with you, but first, you have to do something for me", Sky said, moving the plate into the air out of Ty's reach.

"Wait, I thought you said that you did this because of you making me loose my appetite. But I guess if you're a liar now…"

"What? No, no…you'll get it, I mean I got so much that I think I deserve something for my efforts."

'Oh, you deserve something alright', Ty thought.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?", Ty asked, feigning ignorance.

"I want you to sit on the bed with me and…you know."

"No, I don't know."

"How about this. You figure out how many bites you'll need to completely finish this off and then you give me that number of kisses, a fair trade if I say so myself."

Ty hid a smirk at this.

"Okay, let's go sit on the bed and I'll work it out."

Sky smiled and sat down next to Ty, his hand coming down with the plate to rest on the bed spread. Ty thought for a moment, before deciding to just pick a number. His mind instantly going to sixty-four. A well-rounded number, not too many kisses but not too little.

"Sixty-four", Ty said looking at Sky.

"Make it sixty-five and you have yourself a deal", Sky said trying to bargain.

"Fine, sixty-five it is."

Songbird looked between the sky and the way back to the group house. What should he do now? He could either go back to the house and check on Ty, make sure he hadn't died in the night, or, he could fly back to the aether and try to save Alkiz perhaps dying in the end and not being able to keep Ty safe, have Ty die because Songbird wouldn't be there to protect him. What should he do now?

-0/0/0-

 _Hello again, just a quick ask from me._

 _I'm not sure where I want this story to head so I'm letting my readers decide what Songbird will do next. The first three people to tell me either in reviews or via private messaging will decide the fate of this story._

 _I'm not sure if this will work, so if three people don't vote then it'll be the first person to contact me. Then we'll see where it goes from there. I know that this sort of thing is looked down on, but it will help me write a better story if I know what Songbird is going to be doing in the next chapter. This 'offer' will only be available for one month. I will be counting the days._

 _I've thought about the way the story can go and either way Songbird goes there will be a conclusion/story to go with it._

 _Once the month is over I will continue writing with the occasional update because we all know how good I am at keeping the story up to date._

 _Anyway, have a good morning, afternoon, evening or other._

 _Chaos_ _xoxo_


	45. Chapter 44

Songbird's eyes trailed on the sky, waiting for any sign that Alkiz was somewhere above him, just out of reach. His talons switching between gripping the branch underneath tightly and loosely. He ruffled his feathers a couple of times before letting his eyes wander away from the sky above and back in the direction they had come from. He shifted slightly as a strong wind whipped his cheeks, cooling his body. He waited a little while more before lifting his body up onto the wind currents with his wings. His head turned upwards before he turned his body back towards the house. His wings beating on the wind as he glanced one last time at the sky before flying furiously towards the house.

Ty smiled as Sky hummed lowly, the reverberations of his voice bouncing around in his chest. Ty closed his eyes and let his mind drift as his head rose in time with Sky's breathing. Sky looked down and closed his eyes, his mind and body awake and working as his conscious wandered. He was jolted back to reality when a furious tapping on the glass window began. He opened one eye and saw a very panicky Songbird flapping around outside Ty's window, tapping on the glass with his talons. Sky shifted to get up, causing Ty to fall off his chest and onto his side on the bed.

"What's wrong?", Ty grumbled sleepily.

"Your pet's at the window. I think he wants to get in", Sky said huskily, heading towards the window.

Ty hummed lightly and looked towards the window. His eyes opening wider at the sight of Songbird.

"I think there's something wrong with him", Ty said as he got up, padding slowly over to where Sky was opening the window.

Sky frowned as the window was slowly pulled up, something was off. He could feel it.

"Here let me help you. It…ugh…can get really stuck…uhm…sometimes", Ty said as he tried to help Sky pull the window up.

"Yeah…uh…I noticed", Sky grunted as the two slowly lifted the window up.

Songbird flew into the room and began to fly frantically around Ty. Ty turned around, trying to get a proper look at the skittish bird. Songbird seemed to finally tire and flew towards Ty's bed. The two men walked towards the bed and looked down at the bird as it lay, breathing heavily.

"What do you think that was all about?", Sky asked, crouching next to the bed and placing a gentle hand on Songbird's back.

"Don't know, but he seems tired", Ty said as he sat down next to Songbird on his bed.

Songbird looked at Ty and closed his eyes. Ty and Sky watched, waiting to see if Songbird would do anything else. When the bird showed signs of having fallen asleep, the two men smiled and looked at each other.

"Wonder what that was all about", Sky mumbled quietly.

"Yeah", Ty whispered.

"It's almost night. I'll go get something to eat, want anything in particular?", Sky asked as he checked his phone for the time.

"No, just something that isn't too heavy, I'm not really that hungry", Ty answered.

"Okay, how's a cup of noodles sound then?", Sky asked.

"Yeah, that'd be good thanks", Ty responded.

Sky smiled and walked over to the door, leaving Songbird and Ty to themselves.

 _Songbird opened his eyes and lifted his head, his neck twisting to get a good look at his surroundings. Where was he…all he remembered was flying onto Ty's bed and falling asleep. He shielded his eyes as a bright, white light enveloped his body. His eyes slowly adjusted to the new light and his eyes widened as the world was revealed. Clouds, gold pathways, and lifeless, grey trees surrounded him. He knew this place…this was his home, the aether._

 _He felt his body move forward, pulling him towards the nearest gold pathway. He felt the cool, metallic surface under his feet, it was nice, pleasant even. Songbird looked around once more before his memories began to flood back, waves of knowledge crashing against his conscious psyche. Alkiz, he was here. Songbird would find him and stop the other from doing anything irrational. With this thought at the forefront of his mind, he began to run down the largest gold pathway, the one he knew led to the Estrid village._

 _Songbird looked around, searching the empty looking village. It never came into his mind why a usually bustling village was now more of a ghost town. The only thing he could think about was Alkiz, finding Alkiz. He ran about searching for his friend. His eyes were drawn to the large, temple looking building. He ran towards the building and threw his body against the doors. He tumbled forward and lay on the ground coughing, trying to catch his breath._

 _"Please, just reconsider. Think about this rationally", a faint voice came._

 _Songbird's head shot up to look around. He would know Alkiz' voice from anywhere. He clambered to his feet and took off in the direction of Alkiz voice._

 _"And why would I do that? You should know by now that these things cannot be changed just because a loved one is in danger", another voice came._

 _'Camen', Songbird's mind supplied._

 _Camen, the oldest and harshest leader of the Estrids. As unforgiving as he is wise, and the last Estrid that anyone would want to talk to._

 _Songbird felt his legs burn, his wings flapping to give him more propulsion. He rammed into another door and felt his heart stop. Alkiz kneeling, his hands clasped, eyes on Camen. Songbird fumbled a bit before rushing towards Alkiz. His hand reaching for the other, but upon reaching him going through the kneeling man. Songbird tried to grasp at Alkiz, his hand swiping at air._

 _"You bore me, you have nothing to say that will convince me", Camen said as he stood up from his throne._

 _Songbird's eyes tore from Alkiz to Camen._

 _"I'm sorry, Camen", Alkiz said as he readied an attack._

 _"Don't apologise, when you apologise you show weakness", Camen said, readying to defend himself._

 _"Yes, Camen", Alkiz said as he moved forward at an absurd pace._

 _The two fought until Alkiz was thrown back into a wall. Songbird ran towards his friend, trying to heal his injuries. He heard something behind him and turned to see Camen approaching, his hand and eyes glowing. Songbird stood and tried to shield Alkiz from the attack. Camen steadied his hand and watched, bored, as the white bolt of energy hit the younger Estrid. Alkiz screamed and Songbird watched Camen, his face shocked. Songbird felt his throat constrict and his heart stop for a moment before he turned to Alkiz and knelt beside the younger. Songbird could feel Alkiz life drain as his hand rested in the air above his body._

 _"What a waste of potential", Camen said, turning back to his throne and walking away._

 _Songbird felt something dark well up inside him. It clouded his mind and heart, filling every one of his senses. His face became unreadable and he turned to Camen. He felt a strange new power fill him. His eyes focused on Camen, his hand coming up from his side to point at Camen. A dark energy coursed through his veins and formed at his fingertips. The mass of energy convulsed, crackling like lightning, before shooting off towards Camen. Songbird felt a strange sensation fill him as the dark energy connected with Camen._

 _"Songbird", came a whisper, "what have you done?"_

 _Songbird stopped smiling and turned to see Alkiz, standing there. Body glowing white and grey, eyes like neon, green gems filled with fear. Songbird looked at the other confused, why was Alkiz afraid, he should be happy, Camen was gone now. Songbird stepped towards Alkiz, but the other moved back. Now Songbird looked at himself, his body no longer gold and white, now clouded with black and silver. He tried to pat it away, but it began to spread faster._

 _"Why…why did you kill him?", Alkiz choked out, looking at Songbird, his eyes watering._

 _"N- no…Alkiz please", Songbird tried, falling to his knees, his hands flying to his head, clasping at it. The pain growing every second._

 _"You're a murderer…"_

"No!", Songbird shouted as he woke.

Songbird's eyes scanned the room, then his eyes flew to the window leading to the outside world. How long had he been sleeping? It was night already. His dream flooded back to him. He swallowed and willed his body to the windowsill.

"Oh, Alkiz…", he whispered as his eyes grew heavy, sleep dragging him back into its cold embrace. His dreams now fraught with darkness and images of Alkiz with fear in his eyes, directed at him.

Ty opened his eyes and looked at Sky, still asleep on the other side of the bed. He smiled and looked over at Songbird's perch when he didn't see the bird he looked towards the window and smiled sadly at the image of Songbird sleeping on the windowsill. Ty raised the top half of his body and stretched as he got out of his bed. Ty looked towards the door where a quiet knocking sounded.

"Yes?", Ty asked.

Sky turned over and grunted.

The door opened and Husky casually walked in, his feet muffled by the carpeted floor.

"I just wanted to see if you were going to have breakfast", Husky whispered.

"Yeah, just wait by the door, I'll get up and be with you in a minute."

"Okay, should we wake Sky and Songbird up?"

"No, I think they both need the sleep."

Ty smiled as he carefully maneuvered over Sky's body and walked quietly to the door. Husky closed it behind him and smiled as Ty walked down the stairs. Husky's smiled faded when he saw something on the stairs. Ty's shadow. It was wrong, like Ty had a large tattered cloak on, and the proportions were all wrong. It looked like the shadow should belong to someone much taller and bonier than Ty. Husky shook himself and smiled crookedly. Whatever was wrong could be dealt with later, for now, all that mattered was breakfast. And with that Husky walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.


	46. Chapter 45

Songbird looked at the sun as it lowered. One more day was gone. If Alkiz was right Ty would die tomorrow. A sick feeling buried itself in Songbird's stomach. He could feel bile at the back of his throat. He swallowed and grimaced at the sour, acidic taste. He glanced back at the bedroom and then let his eyes drift to the mess of colours that made up today's sunset. Sighing he took off towards the kitchen. If Ty was going to die tomorrow, Songbird was going to make sure that he at least got to say goodbye to his friends properly. A banquet, no feast. Yes, Songbird would make sure that Ty's last dinner would be the best he'd ever had.

Husky was in the kitchen when Songbird flew in.

"Hello Songbird", Husky said.

Songbird chirped and flew over to Husky's cookbook collection.

"Oh, did you want to choose dinner today?", Husky asked.

Chirp.

"Okay, what do you want us to eat?"

No answer.

"Let's see", Husky said as he wiped his hands on the apron around his waist.

Songbird tugged on the edge of an old book.

"This one?"

Muffled chirp.

"Here", Husky said as he pulled the book out and laid it on the table.

Songbird pushed the cover up and looked through the contents.

"Let me know when you find the dish you want. Okay?"

Chirp.

Husky turned the radio on and began to wash the dishes again.

Songbird looked through the contents and chirped a little when he found the right recipe. He flew over to Husky and tugged lightly at his rolled up sleeves.

"Oh, found one?"

Songbird nodded.

Husky smiled and followed Songbird over to the book. Songbird flipped a page and pointed to the recipe with one of his left talons.

"Okay, let's see…blueberries, apples, flour, chocolate…you know this is a dessert recipe right?"

Songbird chirped, as if flustered, and flipped the page to reveal a more suitable recipe.

"Uh huh…fish, bread, potatoes, salad, chicken…you really want a feast tonight, huh."

Chirp.

"Okay", Husky said as he stood up, "but you have to help get some ingredients, and you have to eat more than usual. I don't want all of this going to waste."

Songbird flew around Husky and landed softly on Husky's head, chirping happily.

"Okay, let's get cooking."

"Husky, we're home", Jason called as he and a couple of others entered the house.

"Man, something smells good", Mitch said, sniffing at the air.

"Yeah, what do you think Husky's up to now?", Jerome asked.

"Oh, you're home", Sky said as he looked down from the landing.

"Yeah, what's going on?", Tyler asked.

Ian chuckled and looked down from next to Sky, "Well, Husky won't let us into the kitchen to see, so…"

"Sounds important than", Brice said as he locked the door behind the group.

"Hey, you're all home, great. Just go and…uh…entertain yourselves in the lounge or something", Husky said as he poked his head out of the door to the kitchen.

"Okay, mind telling us why?", Ty asked.

"No", came a reply and Husky shut the door quickly.

"Oh well", Sky said, sighing, "who wants to play a game while we wait?"

"Ugh…I'm so hungry…", Mitch groaned as he lay on the floor, controller abandoned a few feet away.

"I know, but Husky's still not letting us in. So, I guess we'll just have to keep quiet until he's done", Ian said as he put his book down.

Seto sighed and let his head fall back onto a sleeping Brice's chest.

"Hey, you all still hungry", came a voice.

"No, we got full on hunger. Of course, we're still hungry!", Jerome yelled playfully.

"Well, then you're all going to like what Songbird and I cooked up", Husky said, "but before that, I want all of you in your best clothes, tuxes and stuff like that."

Mitch groaned.

"If you don't you won't be eating", Husky threatened.

The rest of them ran upstairs to change.

"I wonder what Husky's up to", Sky said as he stood outside Ty's door waiting for him to find his tux.

"Maybe we're going out for dinner or something", Ty answered as he tied the lime green tie around his neck and brushed his hair.

"There, better", Ty asked as he opened the door.

"Oh, stunning darling", Sky said, exaggerating an 'h' between the 'a' and 'r'.

"Thanks", Ty grumbled and walked down the stairs.

"So what now?", Sky asked Mitch as the group met downstairs.

"Now, you follow me", Husky said as he descended the stairs, his light blue, silk tie shimmering in the light.

The group shrugged and followed Husky to the back door.

"Could you please get into pairs?", Husky asked.

"Why?", Sky asked.

"Common decency and it's easier for me", Husky answered.

The group begrudgingly got into pairs; Sky with Ty, Seto with Brice, Mitch with Jerome, Jason with Tyler, and Husky with Ian.

"Now, I'd like you all to go in one pair at a time", Husky instructed.

Mitch and Jerome walked through the door first, gasping as they got through. Jason and Tyler entered next, then Seto and Brice, Sky and Ty, and finally Husky and Ian. The groups were shocked at what their backyard had been turned into. Four large poles stretched out from the four corners of the backyard and where they connected a chandelier hung high. The poles were covered in ivy, roses and a cream fabric. The stars shone high in the sky, like crystals. Bellow the chandelier was a long table with many chairs, the table itself covered in the cream fabric and platters of food. There were small lanterns strewn around the garden and small tables for private chats also strewn around the border of the garden. The guests walked slowly towards the large table and listened to the crickets. They marvelled at the silverware and pearly, white plates.

"Songbird", Husky called.

All at once an orchestra struck up and began to play. The guests searched for the source but were shepherded towards the large table.

"Before you take your seats, I must ask for one person from each pair to come to me and gather 'place cards'. Please choose someone to come get them, quickly now", Husky instructed.

Sky smiled as he walked up to Husky who now had a small basket on his arm. Husky smiled told them to get into a line. Sky watched as Jerome walked back to Mitch with two red roses. Then Jason walked back with two pink roses, Brice with two purple roses and Ian with two white roses. Sky was the last one to get two roses, Husky pulled out two yellow roses and Sky walked back to Ty, handing him one.

"Now please choose your seats", Husky said as he walked towards Ian to get his rose.

The group eventually settled into their seats, but one remained empty. The chair at the very end of the table, where the head of a family would sit.

"Gentlemen", Husky said as he rose from the seat to the right of the large chair, "you may all be wondering why we went through so much trouble to make this feast to beautiful. Well, today is a very special day, or tomorrow will be a very special day. Can anyone remember what tomorrow is?"

No one answered.

"Tomorrow is the tenth anniversary of our group being formed. A rather big milestone, for all of us. Before me now I see many people who have made lives so much better, I see men who have become warriors, men who have become wizards, men who have some of the most tragic backstories I know, but who have used those pasts to make something of themselves. I see orphans, mutants. People who are good both inside and out. People who deserve more than what life has given us. I see people who could have left, but have stuck with us through the hard times. I see people who were abused for power, for selfish reasons. I see people who were broken but are now whole. I see people who could have been more but chose not to because they knew that to get more they would have to hurt people. I see men who have grown stronger, men who have chosen this path. I see people who are willing to give their lives to save a stranger's life. To all of you I say thank you, you have all made these past ten years so much more, I would never trade anything in this world or the next for this moment, for any moment with you. Thank you for the best years of my life. And thank you to the person who made this all possible, the first true member of TC. Ty. Thanks to you we're all friends now; we all have someone to love. For tonight you, Ty, are our king. Please take your seat at the head of the table."

Ty blushed, slowly standing and walking to the seat.

"Did everyone like the corniest, most clichéd speech they had ever heard? Good. Now, Sky you can have my seat if you want", Husky offered.

"Thanks, but I don't want to make you and Ian move", Sky said.

"Nonsense, I knew we'd have to move. I did plan this out. See the food Ian likes is down near you and your favourites are up here near Ian and I", Husky said as he ushered Ian out of his seat.

"Oh, well…uh…okay", Sky said as he grabbed his rose and swapped with Husky and Ian to sit next to Ty.

"Thank you Sky, anyway…Now that that's all done please enjoy the food. Songbird", Husky called.

Songbird cawed and jumped off the top of Ty's chair, swooping low and grabbing the top of the cloche that covered the largest platter. A large chicken was revealed, surrounded by salad and fish.

"Wow Husky, you really outdid yourself this time", Mitch commented as he stared at the food in front of him.

"Thank you, but Songbird helped a lot. He got out the dishes and lanterns. He hung up the chandelier and made up the table. He got the roses and the fresh ingredients and he…", Husky rambled off.

"Did you really do all that?", Ty asked Songbird as he fluttered down onto the top of the chair, his body seemingly becoming one with the chair.

Songbird shook his head and pointed at the chandelier, lanterns and large poles.

"So, you only did those?", Ty asked.

Songbird pointed at the berries that lined a plate and at the salad on the large platter.

"So you did all of that, huh? Thank you", Ty asked Songbird as Sky offered Ty some fish.

Songbird chirped and flew down to the arm rest on Ty's chair.

"You want some?", Ty asked, offering a small piece of fish to Songbird.

Songbird chirped and grabbed the fish, flying up to the chandelier to eat it.


	47. Chapter 46

Songbird looked out the window. The bright sun was peeking in through the window as it rose in the faded blue and orange of the coming day. Songbird turned back to look at Ty's slumbering body. Everyone had been tired after the feast, coming worryingly close to falling into food comas at the table. Husky, wobbling as he stood, told everyone to get up and walk back inside. Everyone did as they were told and ten minutes later the house was silent as the men slept. Songbird waited, watching the luminescent numbers on Ty's alarm clock tick down to midnight. As soon as the eleven-fifty-nine turned into a glorious twelve o'clock Songbird withdrew himself and felt his heart grow cold with reservation. And so he waited, watching the sky like a vigilant hawk.

Sky knew he was dreaming. The world around him was completely black, a void of nothing but the feeling of something in his arms. He felt as if his mind was awake but distant. He knew he was asleep, but his mind was fully functioning. Lucid dreaming, his mind supplied. He let his mind float in the void of darkness. Then he felt a tinge. Something was off. His mind told him to wake up, but he couldn't. His mind was screaming at him. Danger…danger, what danger? What was wrong? Why did he feel like he'd lost something? He pushed his body into consciousness. His eyes peeled open and he winced at the light that was pouring in through the window. He looked down and saw Ty. He looked so peaceful. Sky smiled and gently brushed some hair out of Ty's face. The feeling was still there, though. He turned over so he was facing the ceiling. He let his mind wander and, out of habit, wrapped an arm around Ty's chest. At first, Sky didn't notice it, but when he did he sat up straight and stared at Ty. Who wasn't breathing? Whose skin had paled dramatically? Who had no pulse? Who was dead…

The rest of the group woke to heavy crying coming from Ty's room. Seto walked up and was about to knock on the door when his powers and instincts mixed. He looked around and found what had caused this. An aura was missing. Ty's aura was missing. Seto stilled and his legs wobbled, he toppled back only to be caught by Brice. Seto looked up at Brice tears in his eyes. He had felt this before when they all thought Ty was dead, but now the remaining aura was gone. Unlike before, Ty's aura had no remaining traces as if he was now just an inanimate object. Seto turned in Brice's arms and began to cry into his chest.

Songbird heard crying and moved his eyes from the window to Ty's bed. There was Sky, but why was he crying. Songbird flew to the bed and rested atop Ty's chest, looking at Sky. Then he felt it, Ty's chest wasn't rising like it usually would if he were to gather air into his lungs. Songbird frantically moved up and down Ty's chest, trying in vain to find Ty's chest moving a little bit. Then he resigned himself to the fact that Ty was dead. The prince was dead.

The team gathered around the grave. The dark wood coffin being lowered slowly. There had been quite the turnout. Many had come to give condolences to the group, but Ty's closest friends were in the front. Sky watched, his face stony and unemotional. Being Ty's best friend, his closest friend, he knew what Ty would have wanted.

A mass of black flooded out the gates as the service came to a close. But Sky stood unmoving, watching the gravestone with sad eyes.

"Sky, we're going to go home now. Stay as long as you need", Jason said as he held Tyler, both crying.

Sky didn't answer, he just stared at the stone that marked the end of his best friend's life. His hand came out and touched the stone. The smooth, warmed stone. What a nice day it turned out to be. The sun shining, bright and beautiful in the sky, it was as if the sky above was rejoicing the fact that Ty was no longer in this world. Sky's eyebrows drew together as he looked up at the sky. He sighed and kicked a loose stone, then turned and began to walk away.

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy. Sorry, I couldn't keep that promise", a voice ghosted across the graveyard.

Sky dropped to his knees and cried.


	48. Chapter 47

In the days that followed the house became a garden, the sweet stench of the flowers turning toxic. As the flow of visitors thinned, so did the heavy sadness that surrounded the house.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned to months. Sky lay half curled on his side where he had first found Ty's cold, lifeless body. His tears had run dry by the end of the first week. He refused to leave Ty's room and move to his own, but he still ate, drank and used the bathroom. He had made himself more at home in Ty's bed, thinking about the good times and how he would eventually see Ty again. The only thing that kept him alive was the thought that Ty wouldn't want him to give up that easily. So he didn't.

A year after Ty's death Sky found himself in the kitchen with a half-empty bottle of wine in one hand. Sky smiled sadly and walked into the lounge to watch some of Ty's favourite movies. The wine poured seamlessly into the glass and bit the lip of the glass as Sky tipped it back, downing a small portion of the dark, red liquid. His mind growing fuzzy as lights flashed across the screen and a soundtrack played low.

Sky awoke to a dark house. He slowly got up and walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. A flicker of white, draped in shadows, caught his eye. He reached out and grabbed the piece of paper with one hand, flipping it over as he inspected it. He felt sadness pool in the pit of his stomach as his mind finally figured out the words. The note talked about how the others had gone to Ty's grave and left him because they didn't want to wake him up after what had happened last night. Sky felt his face change into a frown, he reached a hand up to his face and felt the dried tear track that was left after last night. His mind tried to conjure up images, word, anything from last night, but he drew a blank. He decided to ask them when they got back, but for now, he should clean up the bottle, movies and glass he used last night.

Seto slowly opened the door and moved quietly passed the threshold. The rest of the group followed him inside and into the kitchen. They had all been up from five a.m. onwards and it was taking its toll now. Mitch yawned and leant his head on Jerome's shoulder. Seto looked at the two, smiling slightly and walked into the lounge to find Sky, who was by now asleep on the couch. It was quite a shock yesterday to find Sky in the lounge, crying and under the influence of alcohol. He had cried into Husky's chest, repeating Ty's name over and over again. It had been a real wake-up call for everyone, now realising what might become of their significant other. They had made a pact with their other to go together, no matter what the circumstances. Seto smiled absentmindedly and made his way to his bedroom.

Sky opened his eyes and winced at the bright sunlight. He sighed and got up from the couch, stretching and yawning, before leaving to go wash and clean himself. He turned on the water in the shower and waited for it to heat up. His head tilted back to look at the ceiling and wonder if the group should repaint it. When a mist began to fill the room he grabbed a towel and began the tedious task of cleaning his body. As he exited the shower he glanced in the mirror and stared at his reflection. He quickly got to work shaving the small beard that had formed over the past few days. As he exited the bathroom, Sky smiled. He felt clean. Purged for the first time in months.

Ty smiled as he watched the small humans below him. He sighed and turned back to the white, grey and gold of his home. He thought for a little while before deciding to venture off to find Alkiz. Since Ty had gotten back to the Aether he had not left this particular spot. He didn't need to retrieve food or water; he didn't need to sleep, nor did he need to move from his spot in any way. So, he stayed there for one Terra year and watched his friends become more accustomed to his absence. He finally felt like he was finished, he had done what he could and that's all he was asked to do. Now he had to find Alkiz, he really did worry about the Estrid, though he could never say why.

Ty began to run, his eyes looking around to find the Estrid. He spotted one and ran towards it, grabbing its cloak to get its attention.

"Hey, that's rude you know?!", the Estrid yelled at him.

"Do you know where Alkiz the Estrid is?", Ty asked, ignoring the Estrid's rage.

"Are you one of his friends?", the Estrid asked back.

Ty sighed, "Yes I am. Do you know where he is?"

"No, but he might be at the Estrid village, but no one's seen him for a while", the Estrid said.

Ty looked down at the ground.

"I can take you there if you want", the Estrid said.

"Yes please…", Ty said, trying to remember the Estrid's name.

"Jastir", Jastir supplied, "And you are?"

"Ty", Ty said.

"Well Ty, let's be on our way then", Jastir said.

"Uh, sorry about pulling on your cloak", Ty apologised.

"It's okay, I guess you didn't mean to cause any harm. Just remember not to pull on it again, okay?"

"Okay."

Songbird looked up at the sky from his branch. He sighed and curled up on it, trying to get comfortable. His heart aching all the while. He closed his eyes and let the darkness envelop his mind.


	49. Chapter 48

Sky watched the clouds as they moved quietly across the blue mass above. His instincts told him that he should be up there with Ty, but he knew he should wait. The dreams may not leave, but the fear may fade. His hand reached out and ran down Songbird's back. He had found the bird still in Ty's room. The bird would leave every night and come back drained in the morning. Sky had gotten into a habit of being there to hold the bird as soon as he came through the window. It had been almost a year and a half since Ty had left the world, and Sky still felt a heavy pain every time he was in Ty's room. But, he had learned to get past some of the pain. He would look through photo albums every time he was in Ty's room, which had now become more of a shrine in a way. Ty's room, which had originally only held Ty's things, now held other things that had some link to Ty. Such as photos that the others had in their rooms. They still had some photos out of all of them together, but most of the pairs or photos that didn't contain all of them had been put into Ty's room. Ty's bookshelf now was filled with photos, photo albums, and small trinkets. Sky would often wander in and just look through the photos, thinking about the good times. Right now he had come in to give Songbird something to eat. It was no surprise that the bird looked as thin as it did, Sky suspected that it didn't eat at all, it was a wonder it was still alive.

"I miss him", a voice said.

Sky whirled around, looking for the owner.

"I miss them both", the voice said again.

"Who's there?", Sky asked.

"I miss Ty and Alkiz so much", the voice said.

"Alkiz?", Sky asked.

"Oh Alkiz", the voice cried out in pain.

"Where are you?", Sky asked.

"Alkiz, Alkiz, Alkiz…", the voice whispered.

Sky stayed quiet and got up from his position, moving quickly around Ty's room as the voice repeated 'Alkiz' over and over again. Sky eventually came back to the bird to find a dark mass surrounding it.

"So it was you…", Sky whispered, "what are you?"

Songbird just continued to say 'Alkiz'.

"Who is Alkiz?", Sky asked in his most commanding tone.

"Alkiz…Alkiz is…is…", Songbird murmured.

"Who is Alkiz?", Sky asked, softer now.

"Alkiz is my Estrid…Alkiz is dead…Alkiz hates me…I'll never see him again", Songbird wailed.

"Hey now, I'm sure it isn't that bad", Sky said, trying to comfort the dark mass.

"I k- killed his elder", Songbird said.

"Oh…uh, alright…", Sky said, sitting next to the mass on Ty's bed, "why?"

"B- because, he- he was going to kill Alkiz", Songbird said.

Sky looked at the mass, puzzled by this.

"Why would he hate you for protecting him?", Sky asked.

Songbird stopped crying.

"I mean, if it was Ty and I had to kill someone to protect him, I'm sure he wouldn't 'hate' me, he might be upset, but that's about all", Sky said.

"Y- you don't know A- Alkiz, like I- I do", Songbird said.

"Well, if you think that this is that bad, why don't you go talk to him?", Sky suggested.

"Can't", Songbird replied.

"Why? I'm sure he'd like a visit", Sky said.

"Can't get there. Not allowed", Songbird said.

"Oh, um…well can you write to him or communicate to him in any way?"

"No", Songbird cried.

"Oh…well, maybe I could go see him for you", Sky suggested.

"No…unless you want to die", Songbird said.

"Wait, what?!", Sky yelled, falling off the bed in the process.

"Calm down", Songbird said.

"Easy for you to say", Sky said.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea", Songbird said.

"Well I mean- what?!", Sky screamed.

"I can take your place, though. Switch at the last second. Like I was meant to do with Ty", Songbird said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…hold up. You were meant to switch with Ty?", Sky asked.

"Yeah, but I really messed up, now he's dead, and you're upset, and Alkiz might be dead, and I'm in so much trouble", Songbird said, beginning to cry again.

"So, if I help you. Then what?", Sky asked.

"You're a lot less angry then I thought you'd be", Songbird said.

"Well, I've had time to get it out of my system", Sky said, "Anyway, what happens if I help you?"

"Well, I could give you a super painless death and you could see Ty again."

"You had me at 'super painless death', when do we start?"

"Well, we could do it right now if you want?"

"Okay so do I just- ", Sky was cut off as the dark mass pushed him out the window.

Sky had barely registered what was happening until he felt the ground come in contact with his body and his vision went black.

Songbird looked down and waited for the Estrid to come down to get Sky. When the Estrid did appear though Songbird flew down and stood on top of sky's broken body.

"Move bird", a gruff voice came.

"Not likely", Songbird hissed back.

"You want me to take you?"

"Yes."

The Estrid sighed.

"I made a deal with the ruling Estrid. You have to take me."

"Very well then. Come on."

Sky woke up in pain. He was cold and his body hurt, on top of that a horrid smell was coming from something on his chest. He sat up and a golden bird carcass dropped onto the ground from his chest. Sky scrambled back and tried to breathe. Looks like Songbird had done it. Now he just had to wait for the bird to fulfil his end of the bargain.

Ty walked beside Jastir into the village. It was deserted as usual, but it seemed colder than before. Ty shivered and looked around.

"What's going on?", Jastir murmured.

"Something wrong?", Ty asked.

Jastir ignored him in favour of walking ahead of him towards the Hall of Estrid. Jastir got to the doors and knocked on the heavy metal. The doors swung open and the two entered Jastir leading the way, his steps full of purpose. Ty wandered behind taking the sights of the Hall of Estrid. The walls were lined with paintings of elder Estrids, who had either retired, been killed or had died of natural causes. Ty glimpsed the Estrid that Songbird had made his contract with. His skin was a light chocolate brown, his eyes neon purple and two long whiskers ran down past the sides of his face, passing his jaw and chin. The name plaque underneath read ' _Garenth: 200 years, Died of: MIA, Third Great War of the Estrid'_. Ty swallowed and quickly followed Jastir. Jastir finally stopped at two large doors that mirrored the two engraved golden E's. Ty recognised the doors as the ones that lead to the grand hall. The part of the building where the ruling Estrid would govern from. Jastir put a hand against the split of the doors and pushed lightly. The two doors swung open quickly, almost smashing into the walls. Jastir walked forward and stopped as his gaze landed on the corpse of Camen. Jastir covered his mouth and swallowed heavily.

"Jastir, what is it?", Ty asked.

"Don't look", Jastir warned.

Jastir stripped his cloak off of himself and walked towards the corpse, using his cloak to cover Camen's body.

"You can look now", Jastir said as he stepped back from the body.

"What is that?", Ty asked, "who is it?"

"Camen, our latest elder. Now, we must find the culprit and crown a new elder", Jastir said as he whisked past Ty.

Ty looked over the covered corpse once more and turned, running after Jastir.

Alkiz watched them go. He felt terrible for not saying anything, but they scared him. He wouldn't go after them, but he would bury and mourn Camen. Alkiz got up, falling onto the wall as he felt his leg begin to heal up. He looked over to Camen's body and let the tears fall down his face. Why had Songbird been there. It was like he had suddenly appeared, made of clouds or smoke. Semi-transparent or something like that. Alkiz took a step towards Camen and felt his leg give way. His knees hit the cold stone floor hard. He could feel his body shaking, trembling like a leaf in a cold winters wind. He crawled over to Camen's body and reached out to touch it.

"So you are here", a voice came from behind him.

Alkiz turned his head and his eyes met the neon blue of Jastir's.

"Alkiz! You're alive", Ty said, moving quickly to the Estrid's side.

"Did you kill Camen?", Jastir asked.

"No! N- no…", Alkiz yelped.

"Then who did?", Jastir asked quietly, walking slowly towards Alkiz.

Alkiz was quiet.

"Alkiz, please don't make this harder than it already is", Jastir pleaded.

Alkiz said nothing.

Ty looked between the two and slowly backed away. His back came into contact with the cold stone walls. He looked around the room and saw a dark patch on a wall across from him. Ty slowly walked towards it, hand out to catch himself on the wall. He tripped a little on a loose stone. Despite it being very bright outside, this room was dark, shadowed and cold. Ty shivered when his hand met a cold substance on the wall. His hand came to his face as he tried to get a better look at the dark liquid. He sniffed lightly and reeled back at the horrific smell the liquid emitted. His mind supplied a name for the liquid. 'Estrid blood. This is Estrid blood', Ty thought.

Jastir and Alkiz turned to look at Ty when he had stumbled back. Jastir's eyes landed on the Estrid blood stains that painted the wall where Ty stood.

"Is that Camen's blood?", Jastir asked, his voice trembling as he dreaded the answer.

"…No", Alkiz finally answered.

Jastir felt his stomach turn.

Sky looked up at the clouds and waited. Songbird had left him there. Though Sky trusted Songbird enough to know that Songbird would come back. Sky sighed and turned his head to look back at the house. Could he really leave them? Could he really leave them for Ty? Sky smiled. Yes, he could. He'd be selfish, but he wouldn't care. So long as Ty was with him.


	50. Chapter 49

Jastir stared at Alkiz.

"Please, tell me you didn't try to fight him?", Jastir groaned.

Alkiz let his eyes drop to his feet.

"Are you serious?!", Jastir yelled, "Do you have any inclination of how close you were to death?!"

Alkiz didn't move.

"Argh, I wish you didn't do that…", Jastir murmured.

"I- I…", Alkiz stuttered.

"You said you didn't kill him. Was that a lie?", Jastir asked.

"No…", Alkiz said.

"Then who did?", Jastir asked.

Songbird had woken up on a golden path. His mind had whirled and his head had spun as he had tried to find any clue as to where Ty had gone. He eventually decided to set out to find Alkiz. He unfurled his wings and took off towards the Estrid village.

"Uh…", Alkiz murmured.

Jastir sighed.

Jastir stepped closer towards Alkiz and opened his arms. Alkiz felt tears come up, welling in his eyes as he stepped closer and felt Jastir's arms wrap around his smaller form.

"Alkiz! Are you here?", a voice called.

Alkiz felt his body shake, a sliver of fear slicing through his mind like a hot knife through butter.

"What's wrong?", Jastir asked.

"Alkiz?!", the voice called again.

Alkiz whimpered.

Songbird burst through the door and looked around the room. His smile faltering when his eyes landed on Alkiz and Jastir.

"I, ugh…I came to find you", Songbird said, suddenly sheepish as all the attention was turned to him.

"I can see that", Alkiz murmured, his voice muffled by Jastir's clothing.

"Um…I'll just leave you now", Songbird said as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"Who was that?", Jastir asked.

Alkiz made an 'uh' sound.

Jastir suddenly smiled creepily.

"Oh, I see. He's your boyfriend, isn't he?", Jastir said.

Alkiz blushed madly.

"H- he's not my b- boyfriend", Alkiz stuttered.

"Oh, but I disagree", Jastir smiled down at Alkiz.

"Ty please help me", Alkiz pleaded.

"You know, I think Jastir might just have a point", Ty said, looking away.

"Guys…", Alkiz whined.

Jastir turned them around so that Alkiz' back was facing the door. Jastir pushed Alkiz off him and watched the other stumble towards the door.

"Go get your man", Jastir said quietly, "Alkiz!"

Songbird, hearing the shout ran in to save his friend. He opened the door and almost immediately caught Alkiz in his arms.

"Ah! Um…thank you…again…", Alkiz said.

"You…uh…keep falling for me, huh?", Songbird said, trying to make light of the situation.

"Oh, shush you", Alkiz mumbled.

"Oh, that's right", Jastir said, his fist hitting his palm as if remembering something, "now that you've got something to ground you. Do you know who killed Camen?"

Alkiz tore himself from Songbird's arms and kneeled on the ground. Songbird swallowed and looked Jastir dead in the eyes.

"I did", Songbird said.

"You? Well you're not an Estrid so we can't punish you by Estrid laws, nor can you become the nest Estrid elder", Jastir said, "at least give me an explanation."

"Well…", Songbird trailed off.

Jastir felt his hand come up and pull down prom his forehead to his chin.

"You really have no idea what you've done, have you? Just tell me why", Jastir groaned.

"Well, I kind of guilt-tripped Alkiz into fighting Camen. Then I saved him in a dream that crossed into reality", Songbird tried.

Jastir sighed.

"So you did fight him?", Jastir asked turning to Alkiz now, a lone eyebrow rising in question.

"I never said I didn't. I just said I didn't kill him", Alkiz said quietly.

Jastir just sighed and turned to look at Ty who just shrugged in reply to the look. Ty smiled at the two who had finally reunited. He felt his heart ache and he looked down at the floor. Songbird looked at Ty and remembered his promise.

"I'll be right back. I have something I have to do", Songbird said, before taking off down the hallway and into the white abyss of the Aether sky.

The others watched him go.

"You know that since you were the one who initiated the fight, and because he isn't an Estrid, you're going to pay the penalty for this", Jastir finally said, his heart heavy with the decision.

"I know, but that's something I'm willing to do", Alkiz stated as he approached the door to the hallway.

Jastir and Ty moved off, quickly catching up to the green eyed Estrid.

"What happens now?", Ty asked.

"Well, that's for the Estrid's to decide. We are a democracy after all. Every new leader is selected by the public as a whole", Jastir said, rattling off about the history of the Estrids.

Songbird halted at the small pool of gold tinted liquid. He reached a hand into the liquid, watching as it encased his limb. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander to thoughts of Sky. He felt his mind being pulled and pushed, prodded and poked until his mind went blank. He opened his eyes a few minutes later and saw Sky, knees to his chest and head heavy with tiredness. Songbird sighed.

"You really trusted me that much, huh?", he asked quietly.

He reached out a hand as Sky fell on his side. His hand came in contact with flesh and he released a small pulse of energy. Songbird waited a moment before he heard the sound of an Estrid.

"Can't save him this time", the growl came.

"Don't need to. This time, he wanted it", Songbird replied as he turned on his heel and soared into the blue sky above.

-0/0/0-

 _I hope you all have enjoyed the story to its fullest. This chapter will probably be the second last. Meaning, the next chapter will be the last one I write for this story unless I do an epilogue. But that will only happen if you guys want me too, or if I find the time to do it. Either or._

 _Have a good morning, afternoon, evening or other._

 _Chaos xoxo_


	51. Chapter 50 - Final

Sky woke up and immediately tensed. He didn't recognise this place. Where was he?

"So you're awake now, are you? Finally, I thought that I might have killed you double and how would I be able to explain that to Ty", Songbird's voice said from a couple of feet away.

Sky lifted his head and struggled to get up. He glanced around at the white, grey and gold of the new world he was in.

"Where are we?", he asked.

"The Aether, duh", Songbird replied.

"So, I'm dead now?"

"Correct."

"And I can see Ty now?"

"Absolutely."

"And I can see Notch now?"

"Undeniably."

"And I have wings now?"

"Look how many questions do you have?"

"I dunno, like seventy-something."

Songbird sighed.

"I'll talk to you about this later then."

"But- "

"Do you wanna see Ty or not?"

Sky shut up.

"Good. Now let's go."

"But- "

Songbird glared at Sky.

"Okay, shutting up now."

"…anyway, from any way you look at it, Alkiz here is probably the most likely to become the next Estrid leader", Jastir finished off.

Alkiz stopped walking.

"But, why can't you do it? You're the one who spoke up, you're the one who took the lead. You'd be the perfect leader", Alkiz said, turning to Jastir.

"But, you'd be so much better", Jastir said, smiling nervously.

"No, you would. You discovered the corpse, you reacted and made sure that Ty didn't know how bad the situation was until after it had been somewhat rectified. I couldn't do that. Anyway", Alkiz said, turning back to look at the road in front of them, "I'd make stupid decisions based on my emotions."

Jastir grumbled and looked down at the path.

"If you don't mind me saying, I think you'd be a good leader Jastir", Ty said quietly.

Jastir sighed, "Thank you."

The trio kept walking until they heard the sounds of wings and feet further up ahead.

"Who do you suppose that is?", Jastir asked.

"Probably some angels having fun", Alkiz remarked as the sounds drew closer.

The feet and wings beat faster and faster until a strong wind blew past the trio along with two blurred figures.

"I guess we'll never know", Ty said, trying to keep himself from falling back onto the path.

The footsteps stopped.

"Ty?", came a familiar voice.

"What?", Ty was barely able to make out as two large arms wrapped around his waist followed by hearty laughter in his ear.

"I missed you so much", Sky said, trying in vain not to cry.

"How…what are you doing here?", Ty asked, "Not that I'm angry or anything, I'm really happy to see you. But what on Terra are you doing here?"

"Uh…well…you see that's my fault", Songbird said, landing softly next to Alkiz.

"Huh?", Ty said.

"Well, remember the promise I made you, and how we went to Garenth to get it all sorted out?", Songbird asked.

"Yeah", Ty confirmed.

"Well, since I wasn't able to save you, I sort of saved Sky and in return killed him 'painlessly' with the promise to see you again", Songbird said slowly, backing up behind Alkiz.

Ty's eyebrow twitched, "You did WHAT?!"

Songbird let out a yelp and beat his wings trying to fly away.

"Oh no you don't you are not getting out of this one mister!", Ty yelled, unfurling his own large, white wings and flapping till he was flying neck and neck with Songbird, "Did you forget I have wings as well?"

Songbird 'eep'd and scrambled to remember how to fly, the shock rendering his wings flightless. He plummeted down and closed his eyes. He felt his body stop suddenly and looked up to see Ty holding the back of his shirt. Ty dropped him and he fell face first into the golden path.

"Hey now, SB here was only doing what he thought would get him back to Alkiz here", Sky said, trying to calm down a furious looking Ty, who was standing a few feet away from Songbird.

Songbird scrambled away, panicked and ended up knocking into Alkiz legs.

"So is that why you disappeared so suddenly?", Alkiz asked, his tone low and dangerous.

Songbird shivered and cautiously looked up. Alkiz face was hidden by shadows, but Songbird could see his neon green eyes that sparkled with anger.

"Uh…u-uhm", Songbird struggled to from words.

"I thought you might have died with how long you were gone! You didn't even tell me where you were going! How dare you after you just got back too!", Alkiz yelled.

Ty's eyes opened wide in surprise and he backed down, staring at Alkiz like Sky and Jastir.

"And don't get me started on you going all dark energy on me! You killed my boss and then just disappeared leaving me traumatised with a corpse!", Alkiz screamed, "Now we are going back to the Estrid village and you are going to tell them EVERYTHING!"

"Yes dear, sorry dear", Songbird whimpered.

Alkiz grabbed hold of Songbird's earlobe and pulled Songbird along with him as the angel trailed behind, keeping his mouth shut out of fear.

"Man, he is going to get it", Jastir said, his hands grabbing the back of his head, "I remember the last time Alkiz got angry. He could have killed a legion he was so furious."

Ty and Sky shuddered at the thought.

"Speaking of which, I better make sure Alkiz doesn't kill Songbird on the way back to the village. I'll see you later, okay?", Jastir asked, jogging off to catch up to Alkiz and Songbird.

"Okay", came two exhausted voices.

"Bye", Jastir said as he disappeared.

"Well, so that happened", Sky said.

Ty smiled and looked at Sky.

"What?", Sky asked, smiling as well.

"Just glad to see you again", Ty said.

"Anything else?", Sky asked.

"Maybe", Ty said, walking forward slowly.

"And what might that mean?", Sky asked when they were mere centimetres apart.

"This", Ty said, pushing his mouth up to meet Sky's…

"Finally", a young voice came.

"What?", an older voice asked.

"It's just they finally get peace, that's all", the young voice replied.

"Well, there's still over half of the book to go Adam", the older voice said.

"What? Come on. I thought that they'd finally get their happy ending", Adam whined.

"Maybe when you're older you'll understand that not everyone gets their happy ending just like that", the older voice said, as a clicking sound was heard.

"What do you mean dad?"

"Ha ha, you'll understand one day", Adam's dad said.

"It's time for light's out you two", an old male voice said.

"Okay then", the father said, "Good night Adam, sweet dreams", he said, kissing Adam's temple.

"I will. I'll dream about Ty and Sky's happy ending with Alkiz, and Jastir, and Songbird of course!", Adam said, snuggling down into the covers.

"Okay then, you do that. Good night Adam", the father said as he flicked the light switch to off and closed the door.

The father sighed.

"He'll understand eventually", a male voice said from behind the father.

"Notch, I hope so Seto, I really do", the father said.

"He will just give him time Brice", Seto said.

"Now that he's asleep do you maybe…want to…", Brice said.

"Want to what?", Seto asked.

"Do you want to go look at the stars outside with me?", Brice whispered.

"I do", Seto whispered back, smiling.

The two made their way downstairs and outside.

Meanwhile, two figures looked through a hole in the Aether, smiling as the couple sat down to watch the stars.

-0/0/0-

 _It's been a long journey, but now it's done. Completed. Finished. Unless I do an epilogue. Who knows..._

 _Anyway, this may be the last time I say this in this story so to all of you reading. Thank you and have a good morning, afternoon, evening or other._

 _Chaos xoxo_


End file.
